PokeAngels EXTRAS&SHORTS
by Gamerkid134
Summary: Scenes that are part of the main story, but taken out due to being over the word limit. If you see the title of a page say short, then it's just a fun idea me and my co-writer had, not part of the story.
1. Between Episode 8 and 9

After school, Sera requested her friends to meet up at the base after school.

Everyone got there and sat down on this round table. "So what you want to talk about?" Ellie asked.

"Well… Yesterday I received a new set of visions." The Kirlia started.

"Really!?" Everyone asked.

She nods and began explaining the scenes in each and every vision.

Aqua looked silent when she explained them.

"Great Arceus…!" Junie stated.

"Ho-ly..!" Ellie followed.

Ivy was wide eyed at the whole thing. "Do we become more exposed~?" She asked excitedly, sexually sticking her tongue out.

Everyone stared at the snivy. "Really Ivy?" Sera asked, glaring at her monotonously.

Ivy blushed as she shrunk down. "Sorry." Though, she was still thinking about it quietly.

"So when do they occur?" She asked.

"No idea. I know what order they're in and what happens in them, but I have no idea when will they occur. We might be able to tell sooner or later." Sera said.

"How do you Psychic-Types usually get visions?" Aqua asked.

"It's natural. Like you water types and stay underwater indefinitely while we can't." Sera said.

"So they happen rarely?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got these when…" Sera blushes, "When receiving my anal approval from Venus."

Aqua blushed as she looks away.

"About that, during mine, Venus brought in a Dragonite with her for a 'special reward' for me achieving mega-evolution~." Junie said looking at Sera. "Did something happen involving yours~?"

Sera blushed harder as she starts explaining. "When I was about to take it, an Arcanine came in a caught us in the act~. She was about to leave until Venus called her back, stating I earned something more 'special' than just anal approval~..."

"And that was?" Junie asked, leaning in.

"Double penetration~. Anal from Venus, vaginal from the Arcanine."

"Wow, you got hot sauce along with some cream~?! You go girl~!" Brio cheered.

Sera blushed and ignores her. "So any questions?"

"How about these… Upgrades?" Aqua asked.

"Upgrades?" Sera asked specifically.

"New forms."

"Well all I know is that they look regal and celestial looking…" She said and she noticed the Snivy's eyes. "And yes we're more exposed~" Sera said rolling her eyes.

"And just how exposed are we~?" Ivy asked, wagging her tail.

"I don't know exactly Ivy! I only know what I know." Sera said blushing profusely. 'Why me?'

Aqua looks at the Kirlia with pity and shook her head.

"If we're all done, we can go." Sera said.

Everyone nods. 'I'll need to thank you for giving Venus a new idea~.' Junie thought giving Sera a sweet smile and kisses her on the cheek.

Sera smiled sheepishly. 'Um… just tell me when~.' She thought as she looked at Aqua. "Aqua, can I talk to you in private?"

The Oshawott nodded and followed her. They entered Aqua's room and Sera locked her door. "I wanted to talk to you about the third vision… You remember what it was?"

"Yeah~! It's the milkshake party. What about it?" Aqua asked.

"Well there's something you needed to know, I saw a Chikorita there as well and she bares similarities to Hana and… she… she had-"

Aqua just pretended to be deaf about it.

"She had red glowing eyes. Almost like-"

"Like she's a corrupted angel? Yeah, Hana is one. And she's also the daughter of the Empress." Aqua said it casually but still hurt in her eyes.

Sera stared at Aqua in shock, "You known, but how you found out!?"

"Last night… When we were mating for the first time…" Aqua muttered.

Sera looked downward, "I'm very sorry… it must've been hard for you…"

Aqua stood silent as they've kept secrets from each other. "I understand, but there's no need to be sad about it." She tried to assure her.

"Huh?" Sera asked. "What do you mean?"

Aqua smiled. "It's me, right~?" she said pointing at her charm. "I can purify Hana and her mother and we can still be together~." She said with a bright smile.

"B-But! She's-" Sera protested.

"I know it's risky but…" Aqua closed her eyes, "I still love her…"

Sera smiled a bit and patted her head. "Aqua, do you really believe she's the only one you'll be happy with, no one else can compare?" Sera asked meaningfully looking at her.

Aqua nodded seriously and walked away.

But found herself stuck in place as she was turned and saw Sera whose eyes are glowing pink from psychic power, "I'm not finished yet." She said not looking angry.

Aqua lifted an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I appreciated that you were able to study after my long absence, but it'll was only because Hana was there and I'm pretty sure you three was mostly only on reproduction, am I right?"

Aqua nodded, listening.

"You need to understand the importance of studying." Sera said sighing as she moves Aqua to her bed. "But as I can tell, talking alone is not enough."

Aqua nodded and laid her head in her pillow. "So wait, what are you gonna do?" The Oshawott asked.

The Kirlia thought for a moment. Then she took out a pink bottle of liquid. "Simple, I'll teach you in a way you preferred~"

Aqua was surprised at the sight of it. "Wh-what kind of potion is that?" she asked not familiar with it.

"It's the herm potion~" Sera grinned as she uncorks it and takes a couple of sips, then she started rubbing herself until a pink erection grew out of her vagina.

The Oshawott stared at the scene in shock. "T-That fast?!"

Sera nodded and gently pins her down. "Don't worry. It won't take too long~." She promised as she started grinding her new temporary cock against Aqua's moist slit.

Aqua moaned from the grinding and friction, becoming wetter by the second. "O-Ooohhh~...! S-Sera~..!"

"Aww, is the Baby-Wott enjoying the treatment~?" Sera asked tickling her cheek.

"I-I'm not a baby~!" Aqua protested.

"But you are so cute like one though~." She grinded on Aqua a bit more.

"Hngh~..!" Aqua cringed and shook her head. "N-no~... Don't call me that~..." She said her face turning red.

The Kirlia giggled as she kisses her cheek and then licking it. "Now listen, I understand being and sexual angel of love is more fun and appealing~." She said looking in Aqua's eyes with a smile. "But you need to learn what's more important~"

Aqua groaned a bit in pleasure and the fact she's being lectured. "And the more important thing is school?"

Sera shook her head and smiled at her again.

The Oshawott looked at Sera confused as she didn't expect that. "What?"

"What it means to be an Angel." Sera answered.

"W-what do you mean? I'm a good angel!" Aqua insisted shaking from the grinding.

"You need to understand why you are one."

Aqua didn't understand what she means. "It's my power to purify mutants and corrupted angels isn't it?"

"And why do you use it?" Sera asked.

"If I don't, then they would continue to abuse and harm innocent females." Aqua answered.

"But why do you save the villainesses too?" Sera asked.

"It's the right thing to do. Pretty sure you do the same in my shoes." Aqua replied.

"True, I would do the same." Sera stated rubbing her friend's chest and then gropes her breasts.

"S-So what's with those questions?" Aqua asked moaning.

"You're a heroine, aren't you~?" Sera asked.

"I guess…" Aqua responded. 'What is this, 20 questions?'

Sera rolled her eyes. "Being a heroine means you need to be a little more responsible when you do things." She said. "For example, balancing school life and private life."

Aqua nodded and tilted her head for more info.

"You're barely making a passing grade and been sent to the guidance office numeral times." Sera warned. "I'm sure they warned you and Ivy with suspension to expulsion. Will your parents and Venus be okay with that?"

Aqua shook her head. "No."

"If you need help with studying or homework, don't be afraid to call me okay?" Sera said while blushing a bit. "I'll even be happy to reward you for your hard work from time to time~." She then pokes her tip at her moist lips.

Aqua shuddered from the action. "R-Really~?" And Sera nodded before thrusting inside her labia a bit, making her twitch pleasurably.

"A-Aah~..." Aqua shuddered a bit as Sera pinned her arms down carefully. "B-Be gentle~..."

"Ehehe… You once took Nara's shaft who was hammering you like a truck before~." Sera pointed out grinning a bit in an effort to make Aqua a little nervous.

Aqua remembered how Sera said she got done by her. "T-That part I was purifying her!" She said shuddering a bit. "B-Besides! I was grinded hard in my base Angel form!"

"But still, you're tough enough to endure anything." Sera winked and kisses her cheek.

Aqua sweat-dropped as she said that. 'Oh no, I'm gonna be sore all day!' Her tongue stuck out as she moaned louder.

Sera pulled out all the way and prepared herself, but then she started smirking then chuckled, getting in a new position.

"Huh?" Aqua looked confused.

"You're so gullible~. You really thought I was gonna run a train on you?" Sera chuckled, rubbing the Oshawott's butt cheeks seductively.

"I-I wasn't scared!" Aqua denied. "I-I'm just..! C-Cut off guard!"

"You thought you were gonna be sore all day~" Sera pointed out, patting her soft butt playfully.

"H-Hey you can't look at the script.~!" She said while blushing at the pat.

"I don't have to~ After all, I'm Psychic~!" The Kirlia replied, placing her index fingers on her temples.

Aqua pouted, her cheeks puffing. 'No fair! What can I do that you can't?!'

'You can use a weapon, but you need your Scalchop to perform a certain move~' She teased, sticking her tongue out. "And you can breathe underwater, I can't~."

"Uh, that last part wasn't an insult." Aqua pointed out. "And how do I even breathe underwater without having gills outside?"

"I don't know, I maybe an honor student, but I don't know everything." Sera shrugged. 'Though, I think half of the Water-types must have gills in their lungs rather than outside…' she thought. "On topic, your bottom's so soft Baby-Wott~."

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Aqua yelled out, waving her arms erratically, all the while blushing.

"Teehee~!" Sera giggled and gently, but teasingly pinches Aqua's cheek. "Really, you're smiling despite your words~."

"N-NO, I'M NOT!" Aqua protested, still waving her arms wildly. 'Wh-Why do I feel happy when she calls me that?...' She thought as she then tries to make smile upside-down with her paws.

Sera chuckled as she thrust back in her again. This time, in her anus.

"KKYYAAAHH~!" Aqua cried out. "MY BUTT~!"

"Yep and it's snug~!" Sera cheered. "Not to mention, warm too~!"

Aqua moaned as she shakes in pleasure. "N-NOOO~!"

"What's wrong~? Too embarrassed to admit the truth~?" Sera giggled.

The Oshawott shook her head more and tried to tap on her necklace. But the Kirlia kept her arms down and then used her telekinesis to get the necklace off and move it to a shelf. "M-By angel charm!" She cried out.

"You mean you wanna go Elite~?" Sera asked before being about to tap her own charm. "That's MY job, baby-wott~!"

"No..." Aqua said. "D-Don't tell me..."

"Siren…" Sera said slowly reaching to it. "Elite~..."

A bright light glowed as Aqua shielded her eyes. "No no no no~..." She begged. The light faded and she moved her arm away.

She widened her eyes as she knew how big a Gardevoir can be, as well as their breath-taking beauty.

"Alrighty, Baby-Wott~... Wanna take a BIG swing~?"

"N-No.. And stop calling me that. I don't like it~." Aqua said, blushing and hiding her mouth.

"You're lying~" She sanged out. "You love being called cute and sensitive~!"

"It's embarrassing." She insisted. "I have my pride you know…"

"It's okay to swallow your pride sometimes~." Sera assured rubbing her cheek.

"Not at this time!" Aqua shook her head as she tries to push away from Sera's hug and Aqua was laid on top of her. "Let me go will you?"

"Not a chance~!" Sera exclaimed and grabs her breasts, pinching her nipples.

"Haaaa~!" She let out a loud gasp from her pinch, her pussy leaking more juices.

Aqua then felt her nipples getting pulled. "N-No, s-stop~..." She said softly moaning softly and then they got twisted. "Mmmphh~..." She moaned in pleasure drooling a bit.

"What's the matter, Baby-Wott~? Are you gonna cum from the feeling of torture~?" Sera teased as she kept pulling and twisting her nipples.

She grumbled as she reluctantly nods while feeling her heart beat faster. 'Stop.. calling me that. I… I… shouldn't be liking it.'

Sera smirks and licks her cheek as she kept tormenting her nipples and going to nibble her neck.

'Urrk..! M-My nipples are gonna get sore..! I f-feel like I'm gonna~!' Aqua thought. "P-please, do something else than pull my nipples~!" she begged, but all she got was thrusting in her vagina by Sera who didn't stop with her nipples. "AAhhh~!" she cried out as she cums on Sera's shaft which spurts out her semen through her labia.

Both of them were quivering from the sensation and then collapsed, panting. Aqua was smiling as she nuzzled Sera's head. "So good~... But my nipples..." She also whined as they were red.

"Maybe I went overboard a bit. My bad~.." she said licking them a bit, which tickled and Aqua giggled.

"It's okay sis~.." Aqua said happily. "I really loved it in the end~..."

"So does that mean you admit it~?" Sera asked winking and Aqua nodded. "Yeah, I love it when you call me Baby-Wott like that~" She blushes as she looks away a bit and then feels ticklish licking on her nipples. "H-Hey, what now~?" She asked as she thought they were finished. "I'm just healing your sore nipples~"

Aqua smiled as she rubbed Sera's hair, making the Gardevoir chuckle. "Just please don't tell the others okay?" Then she let up a pinky promise gesture.

Sera smiles as she pinky promise and kissed her lovingly. "I promise Aqua~." And they both made out. They let go and got off the bed with Sera giving Aqua her charm back.

The Oshawott then wore it back on her neck. They opened the door and heard falling as they saw Ellie, Junie, Ivy and Brio on the floor in a pile. They both flinched at panicked. "Y-You gals!?" Aqua exclaimed.

"Ah, don't mind us we were just passing by!" Ellie said sweat-dropping.

"All on the floor from the door!?" Sera asked.

"Well I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into everyone!" Ivy got out.

"Your fault exactly." Brio muttered.

"We're sorry if it looks like we're peeking. It was a bad coincidence honest!" Junie said trying to stay calm.

Aqua normally likes the idea of being peeped at, but in private sessions, she feels mortified.

"You girls are pervs!" she cried out.

"This coming from someone who enjoys oil box matches~?" Brio countered, which made Aqua twitched her eye in annoyance.

"Well ever wondered what curiosity does to the cat Ellie~?" Sera asked grinning at the Espurr. 'No worries, I mean it sexually, not deadly.' Sera looked at one side.

Ellie then covers her breasts and huffs. "Uh… No thanks, I'm good." She then looks away with a blush.

"Well we're done, let's go." everyone went to their separate ways, with Aqua being with Blade. "I wasn't watching, but it sure sounded touching." she said hugging her daughter.

"M-Mom!" She said surprised.

"I was next door, can hear the moanings." she stated. "If you like, I can invite Sera to my room to get your 'revenge~.'" Blade said smiling at Sera and her daughter, and then grinned evilly at their Peeping Toms.

"Hmm, nah. Sera treated me sweet." Aqua said. "You can still invite her to play with you though~. I figure she would enjoy your hospitality Mommy~."

"It is rude for one's daughter to refuse~" Blade showed her an intimidating smile on her.

"Don't you mean you were going to get revenge for me?" Aqua asked confused.

"I'm just asking if you want it personally or not." Blade asked.

"I'm not angry, I actually enjoyed our time. But if you want to play with my sis, I won't stop you~." Aqua said hugging. "Okay then." Blade said, rolling her eyes. "I'll invite her after the match~. And I'll be sweet."


	2. Episode 9 part 2 EX 1

Sera noticed her nipples hardening and her folds are damp. She blushed but felt sexy from inside. "How embarrassing~" They saw two doors with signs on them. One was red with a sun and the other was blue with a snowflake. 'cold bath it is.' Sera thought. 'Hope no one's in.' Luckily when she opened the door, the room was empty. "Oh thank Arceus~!" She exclaimed quickly taking off her swimsuit. "I couldn't take it anymore~!"

The Parents giggled a bit at their daughter's situation, "Sera sweetie, please put your swimsuit somewhere proper." Clare directed at the shelves. She nods and does so before slipping into the water. She then froze up and held her shoulders. "Eep, it's colder than it thought!" Sera said shivering. She was then held lightly from behind. She looked and saw it was Lina. "I-I was just about to sit at the sides."

The Gardevoir with her hair covering one eye placed a finger on her mouth and shushed her. "Shh~... Just relax, and slowly submerge~..." She felt the cold water flowing on her body. She jolted at the cool temperature, but took a deep breath. "M-Mom~..." She said softly feeling her heart beat quickly.

She felt her face heat up so she splashed some cold water on it. She looked around to find her other mother. Lina smiled beautifully at her daughter. "Wh-where's my other mother?" The Kirlia asked. She then felt embraced in front. She turned to the ponytailed one who's holding her gently. The Kirlia blushes from the feeling. ""M-Mother~." Sera said lovingly.

She then noticed her mothers showing their angel charms. Sera stares at them and looked at her green shoulder charm. She then realizes what they were thinking, but couldn't help think about the same thing as they are. Sera smiles as she touch her angel charm. "Siren Elite~..." They say it all at once and a bright light enveloped the three. "FLASH~!" All their bodies grew in sizes and bust.

Sera and her parents' chest grew during the transformation, and at the end, Sera whas a cup size shorter. Sera notices her mother's' chests being bigger than hers and cringed in jealousy. "You're still young~. Give them time~." Clare said sensing her jealousy as she stroked her shoulder. She nods and felt something poking her thigh.

She shuddered as she knew what it was. She look down and blush as Clare's member was grinding at her folds. Sera tried to move away but was held from behind by Clare. Sera blushes at the scene, "W-wait a minute. What's this?" Clare smiles as she keeps grinding her length against Sera's pussy. "Before we continue, there's something I want to see..." Lina said holding Sera's cheek. "Wh-What do you mean..?" Sera asked nervously.

Lina smiles before her eyes glowed, Sera starts to grow tired suddenly. "Wh-Wha..?" The Mega Gardevoir asked drowsily. "You'll see soon enough. Just sleep~." Clare said stroking Sera's hair. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sera opened her eye and looked around her surroundings. She was floating around a shiny pink aura-like area and there were little white sparkles all over. 'This is... The dream realm.' Sera thought not unfamiliar with the place.

She then looks at herself and finds that she was still in her Elite form and still naked. "Wh-what happened to my armor?" She asked checking around. She then realized, sweat-dropping. "Oh wait, we didn't wore any in the cold spring." "But why are we here anyway?..." She asked walking around a bit. "That's easy~..." A voice called out from above. Sera looked up and gasped.

It was Clare, completely nude in her Mega Gardevoir form and her cock was hard and erect. Sera was breathless at the form. "Wh-whoa~..." She stared in blushing awe at her bigger cups, hips, buttocks and cock. She took a step back as Clare landed on the floor. Sera took a few steps back, then she felt something gently held her from behind, not to mention two fluffy bumps pressing against her back, making her jolt a bit.

She found that it was Lina, smiling warmly as she hugged her. They're quite similar except Lina's a shiny. "Teehee~... M-Mom~..." Sera giggled from the hug, but then gasped when she felt Lina's hand grope her own breasts. "Eep~! My breasts~!" "They're so soft~.." Lina whispers in her daughter's ear. "Looks so delicate~." "Eeheehee~! Don't play with them like that~!" Sera laughed as she winked at Lina to move them around.

Lina giggled at her face. "You say that... But~.." She paused as she gently held her chest and started moving them around. "Kyaah~! It feels so weird~!" Sera laughed as she playfully struggled in her mother's grasp. "No fibbing sweetie~." Lina said as she plays with Sera more, nibbling her ear. "That's right~" Clare agreed as she floated near them and held Lina by the shoulders. "You wanted to attack me with your own boobs, right~?Before Sera can respond, Lina moved her breast so that Sera's nipples would tickle Clare's The young Mega Gardevoir squealed and giggled as her nipples were forcefully twirled around her mother's own in front of her. She started rubbing her back against Lina's chest as this happens.

Lina smiled and cooed. "Aw, you're so cute but you're being nuzzled up by your mothers' breasts~" "Ngh~..." Sera moaned from the soft feeling. "I-I won't let you have my body~!" She playfully stated starting to struggle, but then her face got held by Clare's hands. "Aww... You have such wonderful eyes~." Clare said sweetly, stroking her soft cheeks. "Eheheh~... So do you~" Sera replied with the same tone.

Clare smiled before getting close and kissing her daughter on the lips. "Mmph~..!" Sera softly made a muffled gasp and stared at her with a shocked expression, but calmed down and slowly closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her and opened her mouth to kiss her back, creating space for them to tongue twist together.

Lina stroked Sera's hair, humming a soft tune The family continued their sandwiching moment until Sera and Clare needed air. 'I still can't believe it~..' Sera thought panting they separated. 'I making out with my mother~!' She touched her lips. 'And I actually loving it~!' Sera smiles as her heart beated softly at her chest. "Well then, cutie~... Ready for your training~?" Clare asked. "Training?" Sera asked confused.

Clare nodded as she materialized her armor out of light. Clare almost looked like a valkyrie in golden armor wielding a short sword and shield. Sera stared in awe of her mother's armor and then felt a flash from behind her and turned around. Lina was dawn in a silver armor with white ribbons flowing around her arms. She's wielding twin crossbows in her hands.

Sera was amazed by her other mother's angel form and smiled as she materialized her own armor and weapon. She looked at her bowblade and stood firm, though when she looked at them, she noticed that they looked... different. Clare's arms became big and engulfed in bright pink feathers, giving her wings and her hips changed into bright pink feathery tail like appendages.

Sera gasped at the sight as she turned to Lina who turned into a gorgon like being with tentacles for legs and grew snake heads around her torso, thankfully they didn't have any poisonous fangs nor a forked tongue. "Wh-whoa~..." Sera gasped in wonder. "What's with that?" "It's part of the dream realm, honey~" Clare said. "I know, but why those forms?" Sera asked curious. "For you to battle powered up mutants." Lian said, petting her snake head tail from her bottom.

Sera stared at her parent's mutant forms. "I see, in that case~..." Sera takes a stance. "Don't think you'll be getting your paws on me~!" She said getting into character. She then jumped in the air high. She launched 3 heat seeking arrows at Clare who spun like a toy top and deflected them. Clare focus a psybeam at her. Elite Siren blocked it, but got blown away on the ground. Sera grunted from the fall, but recovered and lashed at Lina with her sword, who dodged and fused her tentacle legs together into a snake tail. Sera jumped up and slashed at Lina's chest. That knocked Lina back, but due to her serpentine form, she managed to get around and coiled Sera up.

The Gardevoir grunted as she struggled to get out of it. She then heard hissing below her and saw two small snakes slithering to her nipples. The snakes hiss their tongues at her nipples before latching onto them, tongues flicking. Elite Siren grunts and keeps struggling as Lina's snakes suckle on her nipples. "Ohoho, look at you, letting my serpents suckle at your nipples while looking pleasured~. Didn't expect you to have a kinky side~." Lina chuckled.

The young Gardevoir blushed from the sucking and the squeeze, "Ngh~..." Sera winced with one eye open, but grinned the best she could. "I maybe feeling turned on, but it's only tapping up my power~! Haaah~!" She then teleported out of Lina's coils and to a distant area. She then saw her nipples being a little red and erect. 'They can suck hard.' Sera thought as she rubbed her vagina for comfort.

She sighed in bliss before she composed herself. She then looked at her palm covered in her fluids and licked it. Sera shudders from the taste, 'They're right, I do taste sweet~.' She smiles and looks to ambush her mother, Clare. She used her angel power to pinpoint their location and felt two hearts from a short distance coming at her. 'Alright, time to be careful.' She thought as she teleported to get closer.

She then got there but saw two carbon copies of them. 'What is this? They're trying to trick me?' She gritted her teeth in anger, but slashed them. As expected the sword went through them. "Show yourself!" But then felt herself embraced hard from behind by feathery wings. "Gahh~!" Sera gasped as she saw Clare looking at her with a wide smile. "Let me go~!"

The avian mutant chuckled, "Not a chance, young lady~!" Clare exclaimed as she poked her member in Sera's butt crack. She shudder from the poke, blushing as she struggle against the wings but then she felt her anal walls being entered hard. "Ngaahh~!" Sera groaned from the penetration. "S-so big~!

Clare smirked and went in and out. Sera shudders as her body trembles to the thrusting. Her anus felt being stretched apart. Sera still struggled to get away, "G-get out vile mutant~!" Sera groaned out. "Alright~... After this~!" Clare said before strangely cumming instantly. Sera yelp at the seed spilling into her. 'Th-that fast~?!' Clare grinned and let go of her.

Sera looked at herself as cum dripped out of herself. 'It's so warm~...' Sera thought murring as she rubs her cheeks together, feeling the liquid slosh inside. She then felt hung up by her arms and spread-eagle by some snake-headed tentacles. "Hahhh~!" She gasped out as she faced Lina. "Heehee~..." Lina giggled as some snakes slither near Elite Siren's privates and face.

The Gardevoir blushing at the sight of the pink eyed snakes. "A... A little too close~..." Then one snake came close to her ear and hissed something to her. 'Enjoying the treatment young Angel~?' Lina asked through telepathy via the snakes 'Wha~?!' Sera asked, surprised the snake spoke to her before calming as she recognized the voice. 'Wh-what are you talking about~?' Sera responded in defiance.

The snake started rubbing her cheek, 'You love the tentacle-ly feeling~...' The snake teased, licking her ear with her thin tongue. 'Especially since they have mouths and tongues~!' Sera shudders from the lick. 'Y-You're wrong~! I wouldn't consider... Asking for this~.' 'Then why are your flowery folds wet~?' She asked, pointing out her suddenly orgasmed crotch.

Sera blushes from the fact. 'J-just the heat and lust affecting me~!' She stated.'Lust, huh~..?' The snake asked and gestured the other snake tentacles to suckle on her nipples and clitoris, so they did. 'Mmmhh~...' Sera moaned from the action. She tried to teleport, but she seemed to have used up its energy. 'N-no.. I used up all my power for that move~!' Sera thought groaning.

She felt her nipples and clit being suckled as if she is unintentionally breastfeeding some baby snakes. Her body shudders in excitement at the thought, then she felt the snakes let go for a moment. Sera panted a bit as she looked at her mother. 'Wh-why you stop~?' Lina was wearing a black visor with pink red glaring eyes, though her smiling mouth was still shown.

Sera shuddered as she saw the face and then felt her nipples getting latched on. As for her clit however, she feels her vagina getting thrusted in. "Kahh~." Sera groaned. 'I-I won't be seduced by your serpents~!' She struggled to respond despite the pleasure, but then she felt her labia getting licked and kissed on the inside.

She trembled from the sensations as she look at the snakes suckling her nipples. She saw a little milk leaking from their mouths. 'I'm... I'm lactating~?' She thought in surprise. The sucking snakes smiled and suckled harder than before. 'Haaa~.. It feels so good~..' Sera thought smiling a bit. 'N-no, I can't give in to my lust~!' Sera weakly struggles.

The snakes suckling her nipples hard pulled hard as well. Sera cried out as she nears her climax. The snake inside her vagina was sucking around inside her womb and she felt paralyzed in pleasure. This pushed her as Sera cries out as she climax, her juices spray out and the snakes pull off her nipples, causing her milk to spray out everywhere. "I'm cumming and lactating even though I don't have a baby~!"

Lina and Clare giggled, 'Well thanks to here, you can get that experience it.' "I-It's too much~!" She cried out before being let go of and her juices flowing stopped. Sera panted as she smiled from the pleasure. Her mothers soon return to their angel forms and kneeled between her. "O-one more~..." Sera panted. "Really~?" Clare and Lina asked. Sera lay down and spread her legs.

Her mothers chuckled and sandwiched her with Lina at her back and Clare on top. Sera blushes as her breast was mashed with Clare's. Clare looked at their daughter and nuzzled her head against hers before staring into each other's eyes lovingly. Sera smiles warmly, "You need anything from me~?" She asked softly.

Clare giggled with her forearm at her mouth before she rubbed her nose on Sera's. "Nothing much~... Except maybe~..." She then tickled her daughter's chin seductively. "A kiss~?" Sera smiles as she moves towards her Mother's mouth, and they kissed with a lot of romance. Sera opened her mouth and moved her tongue into Clare's mouth, which let out her tongue as well and they licked each other's taste buds. The two moan out lovingly as they make out with their tongues. Lina smiled as she grinded her pussy against Sera's butt, which caused the young Gardevoir to giggle at the attention.

She then opened her butt cheeks open to reveal her cummed up anus. 'Hmm, this is a dream world...' Sera thought, 'Could you get a cock too mom~?' Lina nodded and masturbated herself a little. She moved her other hand to Sera's chest and started rubbing the right one, making Sera muffle a sigh of pleasure.

Sera and Clare then slowly separated their kiss slowly. Panting for breath. A string of saliva was hanging between their mouths. 'I can't believe I was so hesitant about this~.' Sera thought sheepishly, grinding her folds to Clare's cock, 'But here I am asking for more~.' She then felt poked by another cock from behind.

Sera doesn't get surprised as she felt her mother's tip sandwiched between her cheeks. "Oh beautiful Angel mothers~?" Sera said shivering like she's cold. "I feel scared and lonely~.." She grinded their cocks as she gets wet. "Will you please insert your scepters of love deep in me~?" Sera prepared herself. "Your daughter needs to feel your love for her~!"

Clare and Lina looked slightly surprised at her behavior but then they realized why and grinned. Clare and Lina both stroke Sera's cheek as they began to speak. "Oh, young valkyrie angel who is our daughter~" Clare said as she pressed her hand on Sera's chest. "Your need for love is here for you~" Lina said, touching Sera's butt fervently.

They smile as they continue, "You fought hard and against all odds all in the name of pure love~." Clare does the same to Sera's chest. "So much you exhausted your love~." She carefully lines herself up to her daughter's folds. "Despite such atrocities happening upon you and your loved ones~" Lina said stroking Sera's butt cheeks. "You have endured ever since~..." She does the same to her daughter's anal entrance.

Sera blushes as she holds Clare close and ready herself. She also nods at Lina who readies herself as well. They start to push before finishing their speech. "And without further ado~..." They said as they pull out a bit. "Accept your mother's love~!" And they thrusted in their daughter's holes at the same time. "AAAAIIIIEEEE~!" Sera screamed out with a big open smile on her face, her eyes shut before twitching open.

She tried catching her breath at the duel penetration, but couldn't help but meep at the feeling of her mothers' cocks twitiching inside her. "S-so thick~... Ahh~!" She jolted a bit. "I think I felt them rub against each other~!" "Even though they're in opposite holes~!" "Well the virginal and anal passage are quite close to each other." Clare chuckled as she thrusted in and out. Lina doing the same within Sera's butt.

Sera was bouncing along with her breasts. "Ooohh~..." Sera moaned sweetly as she helped rose up and down. She cupped her arms together near her breasts. "Aww, you sound so cute~." Clare looks at Lina, "Her moans sound just like you~." The latter blushed as she remembered how she was always the shy one. "S-she's just young~. She'll change~." Lina said nervously. "Oh~? Just like you~?" Clare teased, pinching and tugging Sera's nipples, making her flail her arms and squeal childishly. "Aah~. Be gentle with them~!" She cried out in surprise. "Please don't make them sore and dry~!"

Sera begged while shaking. Clare giggled evilly. "You mean like~... THIS~!?" She exclaimed as she pinched and pulled them harder. "Kyyahh~!" Sera cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, as her pussy leaks more precum. Sera was jolted again and saw her other mother groping her buttocks hard.

The pleasure was immense as she started drooling. 'So good~... It feels~...' She thought as she remembered the times with Aqua at the inn. 'So~... Good~...' "Hehe.. Enjoying this are you~?" Clare said licking Sera's neck. "You probably wouldn't mind it if you were caught like this would you~?" "N~... Nn~... N-No~..." She blissfully moaned shaking her head.

The ponytail one shakes her finger, "Now now, what did we say about fibbing~?!" Clare said with firmness in her voice. "Augh~! Yes~!" Sera admitted feeling great with her body. "I...I hope to be caught~." She aded, moaning happily. "Either me or Aqua~" "You wanna be caught doing this by yourself?" Lina asked confused at the wording. "I meant being caught by Aqua and her friends~!" Sera said.

The ponytail Gardevoir giggled, "Aww, how kinky~." Clare said licking Sera's nipples, making the young Mega Gardevoir giggle and moan in relief. "You're certainly our daughter~." Lina said. "Teeheehee~! Thank you, Moms~!" Sera moaned out and felt close. "Haaahh~!" Her pussy quivers and tightens. "I-I'm gonna cum~. Soon~!' "So are weee~!" Her mothers cried out.

 **(Back in reality)**

Clare was thrusting up in Sera's pussy in a fast pace As for Lina… She was thrusting up her daughter's rump with a dildo with lubricant inside while rubbing herself. "I'm~... Gonna~... Cum~..." Sera drowsily said, her body twitching. "Let it out our daughter~." Clare said, Let us feel your love~." "Cum, Sera sweetie~... Cum for mommy~..." Lina agreed. "I... I..." Sera cries out. "I LOVE YOU~!" she cums hard after saying. "WE LOVE YOU TOO~!" Clare and Lina said and came with her hard inside.

Clare's cum shot so hard it went straight to Sera's womb in seconds. As for Lina's lubricant in her dildo, it squirted into her anal walls up to her sphincter. "Hahh... Hahh..." Sera panted looking at herself. "W... Wooowww~..!"

Her belly slightly rounded from the amount. 'I wondered how they would react if thus would've impregnated me~?' Sera couldn't help but think about that naughty thought. 'Good thing Venus told me about our armor system's prevent that~'

She smiled at that memory and sighed in relief. She yawned as she sees they're still in the pool. She then noticed they have all reverted back to their normal forms. "Wow, we really went all out did we~?" Sera said blushing.

The two Gardevoirs got up and washed their faces. "So how often will this be for now on~?" Sera asked. "When we have free time~" Clare said. She blushes before she heard a soft 'aww' from somewhere. "Is someone here?" Sera asked.

She then saw Aqua and Blade gleeing like schoolgirls. "You two come out." Sera said, and so they did. "Come here Aqua." She said gesturing her closer. Aqua came closer, her arms crossed from behind and she was blushing down. "So... Did the peeping wott enjoyed the sight~?" Sera asked cutely. Aqua nodded shyly and Sera giggled, "Aww, that so touching." She said giving Aqua a deep kiss which Aqua returned.


	3. Episode 9 part 2 EX 2

Ellie was struggling to fight back against the large canine.

She was also in her Angel Psychic form, though it only consisted her of her helmet and weapon due to her armor updating in process.

The black wolf licked her licked her lips, "Such round orbs you have."

Ellie blushed with a frustrated look and covered her tits. "Why does everyone keep talking about them?!"

She grinned, "Well a small kitty having mounds like those is asking for attention for them."

She then lunged at her fast.

Ellie brought out her gun, but the Mightyena got to her too fast.

So the mutant pounced her to the ground, her gun dropped on the ground.

Ellie grunted as she pushed against her assailant.

She then gasped when she saw her big breasts squished by her enemy's paw.

She blushed at the feeling and sight. "N-NO..!"

"Enjoying it little kitten~?" The canine growls lustfully as she gropes them rather hard and then plays with them in rhythm left and right.

"N-no..." She stuttered blushing and tries struggling to get her gun, then she felt the Mightyena lift one of her legs up. "N-now what?!"

"Nice cock sleeve you got there, little kitty~!" She then licked her tongue seductively.

"I won't be called that by you!" She stated.

The Mightyena grinned and her eyes glowed, her teeth revealing a hard candy-like object in her mouth.

"Y-you were given one too?" She asked getting nervous.

The Mightyena have her an unimpressed look, making the Espurr look down. "You're right, dumb question."

The canine snickered at the cat and bit her candy with a loud crunch.

Ellie shuddered as she can feel the canines power increasing fast.

Her size grew bigger and her appearance became more feral, making her stand on all fours. She even grew thin tentacles with arrowhead tips.

"Great Arceus..." Ellie stared at the mutant with wide eyes.

She then tried to run away but was grabbed by her tentacles.

"Ahh, let me go you shadow beast!" Ellie shouted out struggling.

The Mightyena growled in laughter and stared at her back and then her butt.

The canine than adjusted the cat so that she's on all fours while presenting herself.

Her limbs were all straightened into an X-position and she cringed.

She looked back at the canine who was approaching her.

Her feral jaws open with lower mandibles revealing a pointy pink slimy tongue.

Ellie blushes at the sight as she tries to struggle and move her tail down, but the tentacles keep it in place and lifted it up to reveal more of her vagina and anus.

"Ngh... It's making it look like I'm offering myself." She said feeling embarrassed.

She then felt two tentacles hold her head to make her look away.

'G-great, now what do I do?' Ellie thought.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a certain slimy whip-like appendage.

It was sliding all around her, making her shudder.

"N-No~! Not my labia~!"

She cried out feeling it around there.

She flinched in her hips as she slathered around her crotch.

She groaned from the feeling as well.

"G-Get it out!" Luckily for her, the mutated Mightyena did so, precum stringing on her tongue.

Ellie looked downward, knowing full well what's next if they complied.

"Sh-She's most likely going t-to..!"

She felt waight being placed on her back and it grinded against her butt crack.

"S-stop, don't put it in there!" Ellie cried out.

But she didn't expect getting her wish, then she felt her vagina getting thrusted in by the now-bigger cock.

"Nnghh~!..." Ellie let out a reluctant moan from the feeling..

"MEEEOOOWWW~!" She let out loud at the top of her lungs.

She felt it touch her lebia as she trembles from the feeling. "G-get out of me!"

"MEEEOOOWWW~!" She let out loud at the top of her lungs.

"It's too thick~!"

The canine just growls lustfully as she thrust back and forth

Causing the psychic feline's stomach bulging in and out due to her enormous size and length.

The cat moaned more from the feeling. 'She's going at me with no restraint~! And she's gonna fill me up until I rupture~!'

Ellie groaned as she looks around to look for her weapon.

And she looked down and despaired at how it was far from her reach.

'It's not like she'll let me go.' Ellie groaned as her juices leak out from her hole like a broken faucet.

Ellie blushes, "to think being taken like this turns me on~..." She thought as she moans.

'And my armor only consists of my helmet! Leaving my body mostly naked! Ohhh... How?!' Ellie tries to think of a plan while this happens.

'Maybe I could use her climax to rocket me down..?'

'Or maybe she'll be in the pleasure zone, giving me time to get my gun?'

In any case, Ellie started using her psychic powers to edge her weapon slowly to her.

She tried her best not to have her mind clouded by sex.

She groaned while also making sure the mutant doesn't catch on somehow.

Fortunately, it was too busy enjoying her small and tight labia.

She sighs as she moaned loudly, her gun a few feet away now.

But then she felt the member twitch inside her and looked at her slightly bulging belly.

'Oh no, I need to hurry before she catches wind.' She thought pulling harder with her Psychic.

As she pulls she cuts it off when it was a couple feet away. 'Now just gotta wait until she finishes, and that means...' Ellie gulped in her mind, 'Cumming a big load in me..!'

Just as she thought that, the canine above her howled out loud.

With that, Ellie meowed out loudly with the same volume and tone as she came. The Mightyena's orgasm was not usual as it was fast and thick.

Of course it was very warm and it filled up the Espurr's womb which made her pussy spill her excessive cum.

Ellie shuddered from the warmth, purring slightly.

Then she felt the tentacles that held her let go.

While she still thrusted, Ellie could feel her body slipping out of the knot.

She then fell off the cock and landed on the ground.

She took a moment to recover before moving towards her weapon.

As she reached for it, she just remembered how it was a new gun she was given.

It was more futuristic than others and looked like a high tech pistol.

It even has an A.I. installed.

She pressed a few buttons and it glowed.

"SCANNING THE SITUATION." A female computer voice said.

Ellie pointed her weapon at the Mightyena.

"MUTANT HAS TRANSFORMED. ENGAGING PURIFIER MODE." With that, Ellie's gun transformed.

At the tip, it started to glow and some bits flipped and a pink light glowed around it.

Just as the mutant realized what's going on, the pink beam fired at her.

"TARGET WILL BE PURIFIED." The computer voice spoke out again.

The beam hit the canine who cried out and got knocked out. As she does, she goes back to normal.

Ellie was surprised at her new gun and looked at it.

"TARGET PURIFIED. RETURNING TO STUN MODE."

Then her gun flipped back to normal.

Ellie smiled as she put it up. "A bit rough, but not as bad as I thought."

She then looked at her stomach and vagina.

She rubbed the bulged which still was full of seed and rubbed her vaginal lips.

She moaned in pleasure with the intent of cumming out the excessive cum.

Thankfully she was extra senssitive at that point and gushed most of it out.

"Aahh~! It's so much cum~!"

She groaned as she left the area, leaving a beacon with the dark type.


	4. Episode 9 part 2 EX 3

She blushes as the Florges eyes her hungrily, but then she stopped for a moment and takes her to her bedroom, carrying her bridal style, much to the Meganium's shock. She then showed her inside the bedroom which was more beautiful than the throne room. Petal mouth was wide open at the scenery. "W-w-whoa..." The word slipped out without her realizing it. "I thought of making the air more comfortable for my new bride~..." Rafflesia explained. "I-I see.." Petal said looking around a bit before her face quickly reddens turning to the empress. "W-what did you say?" The empress looked away surprisingly shy. "U-Um..! Nothing~!" "Y-you intended to get a bride.. Though that actually might've been a side part." She stated.

Rafflesia stood silent and bluntly said. "Just get cleaned up and on the bed."Petal was set down and lead to the bathroom before the door was closed. The bathroom looked just as nice as the bedroom. Petal started to slowly disrobe, really confused st the whole day. 'Why is Rafflesia being so nice to me..? I was expecting to be sent to a dungeon or something like that, but this?' Petal stated. 'Is it because I'm gonna marry her..? Well I was technically put into it but...' Petal sneaked a peek outside to the Florges outside.

Petal tapped to her angel hearing to see if she's whispering something. "I would've preferred Angel Water, but Flower will have to do." Petal wasn't too bothered at the fact she preferred water over her, but confused at why treat her so well. She then shrugged before showering herself. as she does, she was a little sadden at the turn of events. 'I'll really be corrupted if this happens and there's no way I can beat her. But... I know Blade will come for me.' Petal thought. 'She must be crying and depressed at this moment.' Petal closed her eyes for a moment, then she opened them. '... You know what, even if I'm corrupted, even if I have to fight her, I know she save me inside and out~!'

With that, she turned off the shower and exited the bathroom, wiping herself with the towel. She sat down on the side of the bed. 'Here goes..' The meganium thought. She then lays down on one side. "Um.. Rafflesia.." Petal spoke looking at the Florges. "Call me Raffy, hon~..." "Raffy.." She blushes as she said that. " Why you treating me so well? We came here to stop you and all that, but instead of sending me to a dungeon, you took me here." She asked still not getting it. "That's because I've fallen in love with you~" She answered.

"The Meganium blushes at the words, she hadn't had any crushes before. "B-but we just met, and you were going after Blade.." She stated feeling the Florges rubbed her sides. Petal blushed at the soothing feeling. "True.. But when you spoke out for your friend, how you were willing to take her place.." The Florges said hugging her sides, "I was touched by your loyalty and kindness~." Petal smiled at her praise. "T-thank you~..." Petal blushes at the words. 'Wow.. Even though she's the empress of lust, she can be caring and quite a lady~...' She then nuzzled her head. Rafflesia smiled and hugged Petal closely. She then kisses Petal's cheek.

Petal blushes as she felt her pussy starting to twitch a bit in slight arousal. Rafflesia then licks her neck lovingly. "Nghhh~." Petal moaned pressing her chest against Rafflesia's own chest. Petal couldn't resist as she made a little room and started rubbing them a bit with one hand. Rafflesia smiled at that. "They're so soft~.." Petal said smiling, licking the Florges's neck. "Thank you~" She thanked. "H-how about we... Go a little further in foreplay~?" Petal said nuzzling Rafflesia's cheek with her own.

The Florges nodded and placed her hand on Petal's pussy. "Nghh~.." Petal blushes from the feeling, opening her pussy a bit, her pink folds were moist and inviting. "I... I feel...I feel so light." Petal said swoonfully. "It's like I'm floating on clouds, I never felt like this before~." "Trust me, cutie~... It'll get better~" Rafflesia seductively said, licking her lips. "H-how~?" Petal said shuddering. 'I'm excited.. I'm actually getting excited~.'' She then felt vines tickle around her body. Petal squirmed a bit as she tries to stiffen a giggle. "That tickles~..." Petal said trying to resist laughing.

She then felt the vines tickle her sensitive spots which are her nipples and clitoris. "N-no~.. Raffy, not there~!" She stated starting to squirm and giggle. "Aww, but the flower girl seems to like it~." She teases, then she notices her vines getting wet. "You certainly are wet~." She said licking one. "And sweet~" She chimed, licking her lips. Petal blushes as she wondered, "H-how do you taste~?" "Like honey and nectar~" She replied. Petal blushes when she sees Rafflesia's member growing from the Florge's folds. "It's so big~..." She said touching it, making the Florges gasp at her warmth. "Um...would getting a blowjob cause corruption the same way as vaginal?" She asked licking her lips. Rafflesia shook her head. "Only in your reproductive system~"

Petal smiles as she looks at her, "Could you move back a bit~?" "How back?" Raffy asked. "E.." She blushes, "Enough so I can give you oral~." She nodded and leaned her back backwards so she's lying down, legs spread and her member pointing upwards. "Enjoy yourself my dear~." Rafflesia said lovingly. She also twitched her cock to tease her to come here. Petal blushes as she crawl towards her, her large breast near the bottom of the bed. She then stares at the twitching cock, long and pulsating, beckoning her to take it.

She then slowly took a lick of it, tasting the empress's cock slowly, making her moan in pleasure and a little harder. 'Unbelievable, just outside taste exactly as she said it~!' Petal thought heating up, and getting even wetter.

Petal wedge the cock between her breast and squeezed it between them, making Rafflesia gasp. "S-So soft and warm~!" "Thank you.." She said lapping the tip before sucking the cock hole, making Raffy cringe in ecstasy. 'So warm...'petal thought taking in the tip and swirling her tongue all over it. 'So good... ' Petal moans as she started rising her head up and down the cock. 'I never thought I could become a bride to her.' 'I'm sorry about this Blade...' She thought about her. 'I'm sorry everyone...' She then continues sucking her.

Rafflesia responded by gently holding Petal's head and pushed her a little close to engulf her cock. "Mmmph~..." Petal muffled relaxing her throat. She then slowly licked all over it. Her pussy grows wetter as if it knows it'll be filled soon. She then let out her own vines to rub around its lips. "Mmmm~.." Petal moans as she sucks harder and faster while caressing Raffy's thighs. The Florges squirmed as she felt close. "It's okay my sweet~.." Petal stated. "Let it out~."

Rafflesia nodded and she squealed, cumming in her throat, making Petal swallow but cough. The Florge's cum was warm and thick, tasting more strongly of honey and nectar. Petal purrs as she drinks it down. Raffy came much but Petal can only swallow so much so she had to let go. Soon she was sprayed with the remains of the empress's sperm, her face becoming a white mess.

She panted as she wiped her face with her paw. "S-sorry about the mess Raffy." She apologized. "No, the fault is mine to bare~." "Hmm?" Petal asked confused. "I'm the one who came after all." Raffy pointed out. Petal giggled. "But I'm the one who told you to let it out~." "And I overdid it~..." The Florges giggled back. "I wanted oral~." They glared at each other while still grinning. "You know Raffy~... You treated me so nicely despite being my enemy~.." She stated closing her eyes. "I'm beginning to wonder what have you ever done wrong..?" "It just... you back then and you now.. they seem like two different Florges." Petal explained. "What do you mean?" Rafflesia asked. "Explain separately."

Petal crossed her legs as she spoke. "As we fought you were ruthless, cold-hearted, and unforgiving." She rubbed her hips and noticed how damp they were but she continued. "But here... You, affectionate, caring, patient, you don't even hold me down or force yourself on me. You went and said you love me." Petal blushes at recalling the confession. Rafflesia blushed and stood silent. Petal looks away, "Sorry I asked, it just baffles me that you're the same pokemon who beat and intended to rape us." "Well, I raped your friend, Blade~..." She half-mocked. "Yeah, that's what I meant." Petal said looking embarrassed. "I just.. I'm speechless." She then felt two hands stroking her shoulders. "Don't be~..." She jolted feeling them and looked to see her close. "Uhh.." She muttered mouth opened. She then kisses her passionately.

Petal lit up like a light bulb lighting up when their lips touched. She then slowly closes her eyes, relaxing, holding Raffy as she kisses her back sliding her tongue in and holding her as well. "Mmm~..." Petal muffled. Petal's body shudders as she makes out with her, a lovely fragrance coming off the Florges. "You smell so lovely~. You wearing perfume~?" "It's just my bouquet around my neck~" She answered. "Aahh~.." Petal smiles as she breathes it in, her vagina leaking a bit more from the pleasant smell. "I feel so wet~..."

Rafflesia smiled as she moved her hand to rub Petal's slit, making the Meganium moan in pleasure. Petal separated the kiss as she nuzzle her soon to be mate. A string of saliva connecting between them. She looks into her orange eyes smiling. "What would you like now~?" Rafflesia pointed down at her cock. "Hehe... Still need more?" She asked lustfully. Raffy nodded. "Well what is it you desire my love~?" Petal asked stroking Rafflesia's cheek. "Lay on your back and spread your legs wide-open~" Petal smiles as she does so, spreading her legs and offering her pussy.

Raffy then tickles her clitoris with her right index finger. Petal murrs as giggles, "So how does my flower look~?" "It's so cute~!" Rafflesia chimed. "I could just kiss and make out with it~!" Petal blushes as she wiggled her hips. "No one's stopping you~." Raffy giggled and slowly leaned in on it. She rubs her thighs as she takes a slow lick on it, making the Meganium moan. The Florges had an idea and blew a small icy wind on her foldsaking Petal jolt from the coldness. "Eep~! I'm freezing~!" But then she looked confused. "Wait, Florges can learn ice type moves?" "Don't judge me, I'm special~!" Rafflesia quickly answered sternly. Petal jolted at that. "S-sorry..." She said, feeling like she hurt her. "It's okay, I don't mean to raise my voice at you." Raffy said making a vine stroke Petal's chin.

Petal giggled from the sensation. "You're truly a special bouquet Raffy~." Petal said lovingly. "Thank you, Petal~..." Raffy blushed at her compliment as she licks and sucks at Petal's libia. The Meganium cringed at how good it felt. "G-great Arceus~!" She cried out. "I feel like I'm gonna bloom and go to heaven~!" Rafflesia smiled as she moved away a bit to look at the wet open vagina. "How lovely when your vagina opens for me~!" Rafflesia commented. "You must be willing for the main event~!" Petal blushes as she nods her head. "It needs you..No." She smiled a loving smile. "I need you Raffy~!" She said opening her arms.

The Florges smiled and stood straight on her knees, her twitching hard cock looking domineering. "Oh you need me do you~?" She asked grinning. The Meganium blushed hard and nodded cutely. "I am yours dear empress~." Raffy smiled dominantly, with that she moves towards her slowly, eying her with her orange eyes.

Petal stared into her eyes herself. 'Her eyes burn of passion and desire..' Petal thought gazing. 'Along with lust~..." She blushes as their breast press against each other. 'And love too~...' "Raffy... I." She started to speak, but the Florges placed her finger on her mouth. "No need for words right now dear~..." She whispered lustfully. "Just FEEL it~..." She placed her tip at Petal's entrance, touching it. She then moaned at the feeling of her warm member. 'So warm~...' Petal thought moving to embrace Raffy's hands and held them tight.

She let out a groan as she felt Raffy start to push the tip inside her. It felt like guilty heaven as she was doing it with the empress of rape. Her body trembles as she took more and more of it. Her length sliding inside deeper. Petal was panting hotly, her breath practically visible at that point, and her blush felt warmer too. "S-so hot~..." She panted squirming slightly. "And thick..!" Petal went and hug the florges snuggly, feeling the smooth, plant like skin. "I love you, Raffy~..!" She releases her sweet scent around them.

Petal sniffed it and moaned louder, her pussy getting wetter from the scent, and her body felt hotter. She moved her hands to grope Rafflesia's butt, squeezing them softly. "Your butt's so soft~." She said squeezing them sometime. Rafflesia blushed. "Thank you~" As she thrust into Petal's fold repeatedly, making the Meganium moan in more pleasure than before. "How can something so bad feel so good~?" She murrs from the cock within her. "Because lust is a deadly sin~!" Raffy replied. Petal quivers. "So true~. But it feels too good~!"

Petal pushes back to the thrust, "More... G-go faster~!" She asked. "A-And deeper~!" Rafflesia held the Meganium chest as she thrust harder, touching her cervix. "I-I might cum at this rate~!" Petal cries out. Rafflesia grinned as her member glows a bright pink. "So will I~..!" Petal shudders at the sight, knowing what will happen once she does. She then closes her eyes as she thinks of Blade and the rest of her team. 'Until we meet again... And you all save me~.' She thought hopefully. 'Though... I'll let you know... And so will you, Raffy... Once the time's right.. And if I can recall myself.' She added as she closed her eyes for the inevitable. She then cried out as she hits her climax.

A pink flash blinded her as Rafflsia's sperm hitting in her womb. She cries out as her womb expands, her belly growing and pink veins appearing around it. Petal panted as she saw the lines. "The... corruption.." But she sighed calmly as she knew this would happen. "Where are the lines suppose to go?" She asked. "All over~" Rafflesia replied as she places a sticker at Petal's folds. "What's that?" Petal asked. "It's a sticker. Hope she'll like it~." Raffy said. It was a pink heart-shaped leaf-looking kind. "It looks cute~!" Petal chimed. "And she who~?" Rafflesia doesn't answer, just stare at Petal's stomach.

Petal was confused, "Wait, what you said to Blade earlier, about your systems." "Hm~? What about it~?" Rafflesia said. "So then this was more than just sex?" Petal asked shuddering. "Of course, my system bypasses your armor's~ You know, the one that prevents pregnancy~?" She added. Petal looks at her stomach, noticing the veins reached her waist, "So then… Am I pregnant?" Rafflesia gently rubbed her stomach, "And in time, you'll sire our beautiful daughter~." "Our daughter~..." Petal muttered as she holds Rafflesia's hand.

She shudder in pleasure as the veins reached her chest. "It feels so good when it spreads~." "It does indeed~!" The Florges nodded rubbing Petal's chest and belly. Petal moaned louder as she was almost completely engulfed. "Raffy~.." Petal spoke out softly "Hold me~..." Rafflesia wraps her arms around her. "Of course, my sweet Petal~." Soon, Petal moans loudly as a blinding flash occurred. "Welcome... Corrupted Angel Flower~.. My bride~." Raffy said endearingly. The flash ended and revealed a new Petal. Her armor was now reddish pink with more sharper design. She then looks at herself.

Her skin was also charmingly smooth and appealing. Very seductive to the touch. "I-I'm... I'm..." Petal said, knowing all too well. "A corrupted angel sweetie~." Raffy said nuzzling Petal's cheek before kissing it. The Meganium blushes at that. "So tell me..." Rafflesia said rubbing Petal's thigh. "How do you feel~?" "Dark... Lusty..." Petal said. Seeing her chest is bigger than usual, squeezing them a bit, and then to her surprise, milk squirted out. "That's not what I was expecting.." Petal stated, and then the milk splattered on the floor, melting it.

The Meganium yelped. "What was that!?" "Don't worry~..." Rafflesia assured. "It only affects inorganic material." "Does it effect other pokemon in any way?" She asked rubbing them. "Oh, like a fragrant slow-acting aphrodisiac~" Rafflesia said. "Drinkable too~!" Petal smiled a bit, intrigued at the knowledge. "Anything else~?" "Look at your weapon~." Raffy said.

She does and gasped. Her twin daggers had a wavy blade instead of straight. "Oh my~..." They even seem to drip pink liquid from the tip. "What's this dripping from them?" "Aphrodisiac~." Rafflesia answered. "Oh~..." She said looking at her weapons and then at her new wife. "I love you Raffy~." She said kissing her cheek. Rafflesia blushed and kisses her lips. "I love you too Petal~."


	5. Episode 10 EX 1

*Flashback*

Blade was depressed as Venus mounted on her back. She groaned from the feeling, but not really into as she look to the side. Venus was glaring down at Blade who was feeling just depressed and crying. She doesn't flinch as she just waited for it to start. "Did you SERIOUSLY failed and left a teammate behind?!" Venus asked furiously. "Y-yes." She said sorrowfully. Venus gritted her teeth as she prepared her electric whip. "It was stupid, I know that now." Blade murmured, "I should've known that already though. So go ahead... I deserve the pain in my privates..." Blade said getting ready for the worse, but then she felt her buttocks being patted and massaged. "Wha?" Blade got out before thinking, 'she's probably trying to let my guard down first.'

Then she felt being embraced from behind with her breasts being touched and played with. "Aaiep!" Blade blushed, "What are you doing?" "Trying to comfort you in your loss." Venus said with comfort in her voice. "I-I don't deserve comfort, I deserve punishment." Blade said starting to cry, her tears fall as she does. "I was stupid... So darn stupid.." The samurott stated weeping. "I couldn't protect her..."

Venus hugged her snuggly and hummed a soft tune. It was a harmonious melody as she lightly squishes her breasts. Blade wept still, but smiled lightly at er Guildmistress's concern. "Petal..." She sadly muttered. "I'll save you... Once me and others are strong enough to do so.. I don't know how long it'll take but please hang in there." She whispered. She then felt a familiar warm length grinding against her pussy.

She doesn't think twice as it was her Guildmistress's member which then slowly slides inside her labia."Mmmph~..." Blade murred at the feeling. Her pink folds dripping more than usual. Blade felt embarrassed at that and tried to stop the dripping, but her body doesn't listen to her as it kept flowing with pre. "Kkaahh~..." She blushes from the feeling. Her body already feeling like it wants to cum. She blushes as she struggles to hold it, but she couldn't so she came so suddenly.

Blade blushes as she trembles a bit, and then she suddenly cums again and that was a few seconds afterwards. "Uh... Guldmistress, did you take anything?" Venus shook her head as she slowly slid out and back in. "B-but I shouldn't be cumming so often so fast?" Blade stated. "It's a side-effect for being almost corrupted by the empress. It'll pass." Venus explained. "Oh~..." Blade groaned as she climaxed again.

She then noticed the puddle she was making. "G-Guildmistress, can we stop?" Blade asked. "Why?" Venus asked. "Making quite a mess." Blade stated. Venus shook her head and chuckled. "P-please? I feel like a faucet here~!" Blade said feeling her slit leaking steadily. Venus giggled and turned Blade around so she was lying on her back spread-eagle. "J-just how long is the whole ordeal gonna last~?" she asked blushing from the position. "Mmm... An hour. You've almost been impregnated by Rafflesia so I'm trying to help make you forget the traumatic experience."

Blade had her head down. "I don't think this is gonna help me forget it." Blade stated, feeling Venus rub her forehead gently. "Just relax and enjoy it~... Forget your guilt~... It'll work out." Venus assured and kissed her lovingly. Blade shed tears as she relaxes and kisses her back.

*End of Flashback*


	6. Episode 10 EX 3

***Flashback***

Ace was sleeping on her front before she felt a sudden insertion in her anal passage. She groaned at the feeling but remained asleep. Sera grinned as she kept going hard and fast at the pikachu who moaned more intense at the feeling, becoming wet in the process. "Ngh.. You gotta nice cock there for a mutant~!" she said in a cocky tone. "But I've got firm boobs~..!" She grunted in her sleep.

Sera got a idea in regards of her moment with her parents and grinned widely. Sera was excited that her parents took those mutant like forms in their 'battle.' She then travelled into Ace's dream world. The area looked like a deep forest where Ace was on her back being taken by a Pokemon. She grunted as she was being dragged by them. 'Ohh, this is gonna be good, now should I act like a corrupted angel for bonus~?' Sera asked herself. She then had the idea of becoming a big lion mutant. "Oohh, that's perfect~!" she thought as she moved towards the thicket.

Ace was soon taken to their camp base. The Pikachu looked at the huts surrounding the area and cages with numerous Pokemon in the area. "Kinda horror filmy for a secret camp base." Just as she said that, the sky turns red and the atmosphere turned ominous. "Okay... Too demonic." "I feel it suits the area perfect~." Sera said making sure her voice is altered to be more sinister. "Hey! Who said that!?" Ace asked growling. "Hmhmhm... Wouldn't you like to know~?" she chuckled.

She looked around and heard a growl nearby. Ace turns around and her eyes widen at what looks like a lion creature. It was large, dark skinned with multiple strands of capes on it's back, razor sharp claws, looking at the pikachu with piercing red eyes. Ace looked unimpressed. "Uh... Really, guys? You're going with this?" Sera growled, 'I guess one of the writers forgot the original plan to keep her unaware of me… Oh well.´ she thought and her body shifted so that the colors matches that of a Kirlia. "Much better~" Ace said before presenting herself. "Come and do me, you big hard beast~!"

Sera just roared at the pikachu before lunging at her. Pinning her down while her big, thick member grew with glowing veins on it. Ace looked at the shaft, "Whoa.. that's big~." Sera then growled as she thrusted in Ace immediately, making the Pikachu squeal in pain and pleasure. "Ghhaahh~!"Ace cried out as she was pushed on the ground hard. She saw how big her member bulged in her entire stomach. "G-Great Arceus, it's huge~!" Ace stated groaning just from the thickness.

*Pause of Flashback*

Aqua held her hand up. "Okay, hold the phone, Sera." Aqua interrupted. "I've a couple questions to ask about this." "Sure, what is it?" Sera asked. "First off, why was your monster form based on a video game kind?" "I was looking up intimidating monsters and that form intrigued me the most." Sera answered. "Alright, and this wasn't like that old-but-famous slasher film where when you... Do someone in their dreams, it happens in real-life too, right?" Aqua asked worriedly, remember how they once accidentally looked up a horror film involving dreams and nightmares.

Sera smiled to assure her otherwise, "I was already doing her in her sleep. What you're describing is someone influencing one's dreams that it can affect them in reality." "She's just asking if you didn't actually ruptured Ace's labia." Venus pointed out Aqua's question for the Oshawott. Sera looked disturbed and looked at her, "Aqua!" She yelled at her."Let me cope!" Aqua frantically protested with her paws in the air.

Sera head went down going blue with shock, blue wavy lines on her head. "You mean I can't get redemption if it means I'll make myself look like some serial rapist?..." "N-No! That's not what I meant at all!" Aqua tried to reason with Sera. "I-I'm sure Ace would've known and enjoyed what you did to her!" "... I suddenly lost the urge to continue.." Sera muttered. Aqua stopped and covered her face in stress. "Oh my Goddess... Way to go, Aqua... Way. To. Go..." She blamed herself for hurting Sera's feelings. "I might continue on one condition..." "Which is..?" Aqua asked. "No more slasher horror until your out of high school." Sera said.

Aqua nodded. "Okay, but I don't like those scary films one bit." "Really, so you haven't seen a movie where some Pokemon were kidnapped and forced to do life-threatening task because they were ungrateful of their lives?" Sera asked tapping her arms. Aqua just looked on one side and sheepishly asks. "Can we just slide this scene back to the flashback..?" She then somehow grabs a corner of what felt like a poster and for some reason, everything switches back to the flashback.

Before the scene begins though, it was pulled up and showed Sera lifting it up like a curtain. "You know, I'm starting to understand why Hana's questioning Aqua's mental state. Even I'm concern now. I mean, what is the budget of this FanFic?" she lifted her arms up as she asked. "Don't tell Aqua this okay?" Sera then grabbed the cord and pulled the scene down, officially resuming the flashback.

Sera was pounding the sexual heck out of Ace in her dreams, both groaning and moaning loudly at the act Sera growled softly and her eyes squinted, signifying she was close. "How's it feel little rat~?" Sera growled out. "Eh~..! This feels really intense~!" Ace stuck her tongue out. "I'm gonna blow up like a cum bomb~!" "Nah, just make you immobile~!" Sera roars out her climax, making Ace's womb bloat up like a cum-filled balloon and as she stated, Ace couldn't get up as Sera slid out.

Some of Ace's belly was loose and flat like a deflated balloon. "And with that, I'll let the others have some fun~." Sera said as a number of mutants appeared, some of them resembling Aqua, Ivy and Ellie. "H-hey, I-I don't think I can handle all of them.." Ace said sweat-dropping. They then rush at her. Ace cries out just as the scene changed to Sera walking away, chuckling darkly as she disappears into thin air. Sera's eyes returned to normal as she sees Ace squirming and shifting in the bed.

Thankfully, nothing like in the dream happened to her in real-life. "Heh.. Never would've thought payback would feel so good~." Sera said exiting the room. "Just remember your promise~!" Crystal said. Sera nods, "Just message me what date to come by."

*End of Flashback*


	7. Legendary Angel Sea Sneak Peek

Within the deep depths of a ocean, there located an underwater castle, around the castle and the city was a large bubble like field that helps non-water-types to breathe in.

A city underwater sounded peaceful with the Pokemon bustling around. Some were shopping, hanging out, doing normal things.

Unbeknownst to them, high on the buildings a silhouette of a beautiful warrioress jumping from top to top. A flash of blue appearing from time to time.

"Hup~! Hah~! Hoo~!" Soon the figure stopped on a building, looking downward, revealing herself to be a busty and regal-looking Angel. The Angel was a Manaphy with blue and purple colored armor, a pale blue helmet with seashells lining the sides.

"Okay~..." She sighed in partial exhaustion. She looked around above the city, "Everything looks good so far…" She then tapped on the side of her helmet to contact someone for info recap. "What am I looking for exactly?" the Manaphy asked.

"A mutant here in Lovelantis." The radioed voice said.

"What doe the mutant look like? The base pokemon?" the Manaphy asked.

"You're not gonna like this one, it's a tentacle-based Pokemon."

The Manaphy grumbled, 'So something like a Tentacruel or Octillery…' She always hated those kinds of enemies, let alone being somewhat afraid of them.

She looked downward at the crowd looking over the citizens who were doing their mundane activities. So far none of them looked like an octopus or looking suspicious.

'Dearest Arceus, please be exaggerating about a tentacle mutant, Amen…' she thought in prayer as she moved around.

She then looked at her nude areas and sighed. 'Hmm… having to be pretty much bare… what's the point? I'm a princess for crying out loud..!' she groaned as she leapt from building to building.

'Is this just to excite the villains so they come after us?' the Manaphy asked herself. "It's not even enough to call it armor, what does this protect me against exactly?"

She then looks at her gauntlets and boots to try thinking of a brighter side. 'Well, I do like the color and design of my gear… Plus, the thrusters in these babies give out more striking power~'

She moves to a few alleys and dead ends, expecting trouble around these parts.

'Okay… If I were a mutant in these places, where would I hide..?' she scanned the few alleyways with the visor on her helmet.

She doesn't see anything suspicious. "Maybe everything's clear." She told herself as she got up, but then gets a bad feeling which she asks herself...

"So why do I still get a feeling it's too quiet?..." She asked herself looking around before seeing a bunch of shadowy tentacles behind her.

The Manaphy leapt forward before they can catch her. "Gaaahhh!" she cried out from shock.

She then ran for her life. "Tentacles! Why did it have to be tentacles!?"

She leapt from building to building to try to elude her pursuer who happened to be fast and acrobatic with her tentacles.

She looked back and saw her attacker was a Malamar who chuckled evilly.

'Ngghh… I can't shake her!...' She thought grudgingly. 'Maybe my weapon will do?' She then pulled it out.

It was a saber with a regal design on the hilt as she does a backflip over the mutant to slash at her tentacles… Rather vigorously. "Get away get away get away!"

The Malamar hissed in pain as the Manaphy used aurora beam on it next. But it dodged and launched a number of tentacles at her.

"Oh no no no no NOOO!" she cried out as she desperately tried to fend them off, but was then caught by them. "GYAAAH! GOOD THING I'M NOT A VIRGIN!" she cried out as she was pulled towards the mutant. "But that doesn't mean I wanna go at it anyway!"

She then felt a number of tentacles tickle at her body. She blushes as she tries to free herself, struggling not to laugh or giggle. "L-let me go squid freak!"

The Malamar just licked its lips as it shows its cut off tentacles regenerating.

"As if I hadn't had enough problems…" the Manaphy groaned and then got another contact.

"A-answer call!" She stated.

"Hi, Sweetie~!" A familiar voice chimed and it was known to the Manaphy herself.

"Th-this is a bad time!" She stated struggling. "I'm kinda busy here!"

"Just checking up on you dear~. You being an Angel and all~"

"T-thank you, but I'm managing!" She stated struggling against the Malamar mutant. "Goodbye, Mother!"

"One more thing. Don't let your fear overwhelm you. Your enemies will try to take advantage of it!" Her mother said before hanging up.

'I'm already hanging by a thread, what exactly can I do while being pleasured by this freak?!' She thought as she tried to maintain focus.

She thought about the tentacles moving all around her. 'Maybe if I can stop them all at once!...' she then closed her eyes and conjured up a fierce blizzard.

It made the vicinity cold and froze in place, thankfully and miraculously, none suffered hypothermia nor frostbite.

The Malamar however cried out in pain before being frozen completely in place and so does her tentacles.

With that, Manaphy was able to slip out of the grasp and get her saber back, breaking a few tentacle tips in the process.

"And now that I got my weapon back, it's time to make you come to your senses!" Her weapon then extended three appendages, two small for her nipples and one big for her vagina.

She shudders as the appendages went to their respective places and her mouthplate closed, then her visor turned black with the eyes shining a bright light-blue.

"I'll make it quick!" She said as she got in her stance. "Angel love~..." Her sword glows a bright neon-blue as she raised it skyward. "CHARGE~!"

She struck down to the ground, blue ice pillars forming in front of around the Malamar. They then shatter and revealed her. unconscious.

The Manaphy panted as the plugs detached, her juices dripping on the floor. "Glad…. That's over~..." She then rubbed her pussy to gather up her fluids.

She stared at it a bit, feeling how slightly thick it felt now. "The ALC's powerful, but a bit embarrassing to be honest~.Why do our weapons run on love like this~?" she asked blushing as she licked the fluids. She then perked up a little at her taste. "Sweet~."

She looked at the Malamar. "I hope she was an unwilling victim forced into this…" She then carried her to her castle. "I'm home~."

"Welcome back~, Ariel~." Her mother, Neptunia was a Manaphy as well and the queen of Lovelantis, making the teenage Manaphy, Ariel, a princess.


	8. Legendary Angel Sea Sneak Peek 2

In a big regal bedroom with a lot of stuffed Pokemon around with some handheld systems...

A Manaphy put on her sleek nightgown with a clear view of her body, she stretched her body as she hums and then yawns before rubbing her eyes. "Oh wow… What a nap…" Ariel stated seeing the bright blue vicinity around her.

She then felt someone still sleeping, mumbling dreamily. She turned and saw a Mesprit sleeping beside her.

"Aw Joyce~... She looks so cute when she sleeps~..." Ariel whispered. She and Joyce have been dating for 4 months and they been happy. The latter of course had been shyer than the former but Ariel always managed to make her open up.

"Come on now… let me go~." Ariel said trying to carefully pry the Mesprit grip off her. But Joyce was dreaming on how she and Ariel would take their love to the next level.

*Joyce's Dream*

The Mesprit was cuddling the Manaphy, nuzzling her neck affectionately. "Oh Ariel~... I love you~. Do you love me too~?"

THe Manaphy smiled warmly. "Joyce… You already know the answer to that~." She then touched her cheek gently with her right hand.

"A-Ariel~.." Joyce stated blushing lightly. She then curled up and shook her head before lunging loving at her. "Everything about you feels like a dream~!"

*Reality*

"ACK!" Ariel cried out as she felt the Mesprit suddenly tighten her grip around her. "H-Hey, Joyce!"

The Mesprit doesn't open her eyes, Ariel knows she's a rather heavy sleeper. She then tries to push her off. 'Grr…! Dangit, I forgot how strong she is for someone younger than me!' she then considers calling for help but the door was closed shut and her mother usually oversleeps on weekends which today is Sunday.

"Ngghh… Why is this going like this?!" she stated struggling as Joyce starts motorboating her breasts. Ariel shuddered as she felt pleasure of her breasts vibrating going through her. "Ooohhh~!" she moaned as she still tried to pry the Mesprit off her.

*Dream*

"Whoa~...! You're pretty good with such kisses, Joyce~!" Ariel said swoonfully as she stroke her girlfriend's sides.

The Mesprit giggles as she felt a slight tickle on them. "There's one more place I need to kiss now~..." she held the Manaphy's cheeks softly.

"Ohhh~?" She smirked as her cheeks felt squished a bit. "Alrighty then, give me your all~"

Joyce went close to her face and kissed her deeply, quickly slipping her tongue inside Ariel's mouth. "Mmm~..."

Ariel murmured as they hugged each other deeply.

*Reality*

"Mmmph!" Joyce somehow managed to climb on top of her and suddenly kissed her on the lips. Ariel then tried to push her off but couldn't get enough room to get her hands through.

'She must be dreaming about me… must be romantic..' Ariel thought trying to calm herself.

But worse comes to worse as she felt her hip being lifted. 'W-wait, she isn't gonna make love to me while she's sleeping right?'

*Dream*

"Hmm~? Myou whma gho ffurtherr~?" Ariel muffled seductively. "Wanna mingle our bodies together~?"

"Mmhm~...!" Joyce joyfully nodded.

"Want me to lead or follow~?" she muffled as they make out.

Joyce narrowed her eyes, broke off the kiss and gets into a position where she's dominant. "You're gonna follow your mistress~!""

Ariel giggled as she smiled at Joyce. "Alrighty, Joyce~" She then felt a rough thrust from her "Aah~!? H-Huh~?!"

"You shall call me Mistress and nothing else, understand~?" Joyce said in a commanding tone.

"A-Aah~..." Ariel moaned but smiled and nodded. "Y-Yes, M-Mistress~... Eep~!" She then got another rough thrust.

"No~. Mistress Joyce~" The Mesprit grinned like an alpha mate.

"M-Mistress Joyce~..." she said softly.

*Reality*

"Mmm-Good~..." Joyce muffled, but Ariel didn't understand what she was saying.

'I don't think I'm gonna get out of this, might as well let her make love to me~...' Ariel thought feeling turned on herself.

Joyce then grinded on her roughly and fast.

Ariel moaned from Joyce's actions, 'Besides, I'll enjoy this anyway~.' She then thrusts at her hard. 'Haaah~!? Wh-Why is she thrusting at me?! We don't have cocks!' she shudders, 'Maybe she has one in her dreams or… Is this a unique form of lesbianism?!' she thought groaning from the friction and slapping of her pussy.

"Oh my… This feels so good~." Ariel moaned.

*Dream*

"Hah~! Haah~! Haaah~!" Joyce moaned as she continuously thrusts at Ariel who was moaning in pleasure and bliss. "Oh, Ariel~! This feels like a dream come true~!"

"Me too Mistress Joyce~." She murmured in pleasure with one eye closed. "My beautiful Mistress~. J-Joyce~!"

The Mesprit smiles as she nuzzles the Manaphy princess. "Thank you~" she places her hands on Ariel's and held them. "You complete me~..."

Ariel blushes happily as she moans in pleasure. She soon felt close to her orgasm. "Eee~! I-I'm gonna~... I'm gonna~...!"

"Together~... Let's go together~." Joyce told her as she went faster.

Ariel panted faster grinding with Joyce while still being submissive to her will.

*Real world*

"Aaahh- I won't be able to hold back any longer~!" Ariel murmured as she feels her limit approaching. The sleeping Joyce was feeling close herself.

Moments later, the two moan in pleasure as they hit their climax together.

Ariel then collapsed, falling asleep whereas Joyce starts to wake up. "Mmmphh… hhuhh?" She groaned groggily opening her eyes. "Ooohf… What a dream~..."

She looked and saw she was on top of Ariel and their loins were touching.

She then blushed and narrowed her eyes. "Uhh… Ariel..!" She grumbled out annoyed.

The Manaphy murred sleepily in response.

"Ugh! I swear, of all the traits you've got from your mother…" she gets up off of Ariel and out of bed.

She then pondered about their position in bed before waking up. "She was like that in my dreams… But normally, she's usually the dominant one in reality…?" she thought about it and blushes as she looked at the Manaphy and then gulped embarrassed.

'I ought to apologize to her when she wakes up…' She then goes into the showers.

POKEANGELS: Legendary Angel Sea

Coming Soon~


	9. Flashback during Ivy's training

At the cafeteria in school, Ivy and Aqua were hiding nearby, carrying some whip cream can and chocolate sause.

They were both giggling as they strip down nakedly.

"So you got everything we need~?" Aqua asked.

"Oh yeah~..!" Ivy licked her lips.

"Just tell me when~.."

They then decorate themselves with the whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

Nearby, a group of students were at a table eating with a kirlia in the center of them.

She looked around on the lookout for two certain Pokemon.

'Why do I have a feeling there up to no good... again?' Sera thought.

As she started eating her salmon bagel.

She took out her phone and called them.

She waited for an answer, furiously hoping they didn't silence their phones.

'Come on...'

'I swear, if you're planning on surprising me and every student here, I'll-'

Suddenly she heard a party horn sound somewhere close by.

And covered her ears as it was loud.

'Either someone's birthday is today and their overdoing it...

"HIII~! DON'T WE LOOK TASTY~!?"

Aqua and Ivy were covered, neck to toe in whip cream and chocolate.

And everyone (excluding Sera) screamed with excitement.

"You told me we were making desert~." Iby said teasingly. "Not BEING desert~!"

"AIN'T WE SWEET~!?" Aqua followed as she wipes some cream off her breasts, revealing them and her nipples.

Ivy took some off her groin, revealing her snatch.

Everyone screamed out even louder, whereas Sera growled, not taking it anymore.

"AQUA! IVY! You two are lewd and shameless!" The kirlia cried out at them.

"Thanks, Sera~!" They both cheered out.

The kirlia growled out eyes eyes red im anger.

Her teeth practically looking sharp.

"Don't you two have something better to do?!" She asked walking to them. "How about reading?!"

They both giggled as they leapt off the table and ran.

*end of flashback*

"Hehe.. That was crazy~..."

She chuckled as she remembered the time during the swimming competition, they had slipped out of their swimming clothes on purpose, making it look like an accident.

(Flashback)

The students were in gym at the pool area and everyone slipped into their swimsuits.

Aqua and Ivy however...

They were making some... 'adjustments' to theirs.

A few silent snips and ripping was heard only by those two.

They hid their sissors and said. "Done."

They smiled deviously at the fabric that would break once they splash into the water.

"Let's get to the front before anyone noticed were gone~." Ivy said.

Aqua nodded as they got out of hiding.

They exited the locker rooms wearing their... Self-ruining swimsuits.

"Okay class." A prinplup teacher stated. "Will be doing some light exercise and learning breastrokes."

Aqua and Ivy snickered on that last word she said.

"She said 'Breast'~." Aqua chuckled.

"Breast-Stroke~!" Ivy agreed giggling and Sera looked at the two sternly, grumbling.

'Oh no...' She thought. 'I know those faces.'

She then carefully uses her mind's eye to look on their bodies.

It was then she noticed their swimsuits look rather damaged.

'Ugh... If they think their somewhat ripped up swimwear is gonna attract attention, they're jumping the Sharpedo...'

The kirlia then walked towards the teacher. "Ms. Whingler?"

"Let me guess, Sera. Aqua and Ivy again, right?" The Prinplup asked.

"Who else?" Sera shakes her head.

She then looks at how damaged their swimsuits are but shrugs.

"Their swimsuits are awfully damaged. I say they shouldn't be allowed to participate." Sera said.

"Don't show off? You mean they can still participate!?"

"As quickly as they can." The Prinplup said. "The last thing I want to see is wet exposed flesh."

"T-that's a bad idea!" Sera argued.

"Y-You know how they always get into trouble such as this!"

"They're goona strut themselves all around the pool area!" Sera said.

"Strut?" Aqua and Ivy asked as they skipped their English Dictionary lessons.

Sera groaned as she slapped her head. "Strut means to walk with a stiff, erect, and apparently arrogant or conceited gait." She explained.

"I'm sure their mothers will receive the notification of inappropriate swimwear."

Sera groaned and looked at the two.

Who were smiling and imagined golden halos over their heads.

Sera suddenly grabbed them. "You're the last pokemon to get these!" And she threw them behind her.

Aqua and Ivy pouted.

"Come on Sera. Quit denying it~." Aqua said.

"You like seeing us in these getups~" Ivy teased, moving her pelvis left and right.

"And when we act sexually and cute~." Aqua winks at the Kirlia.

Whose ears were practically blowing out steam.

"I do not like the little stunts you two pull!"

"Class time now~! Going to the ladder~!" Ivy shouted quickly and they run to the laddered diving board.

"Oh no you don't!" Sera tried to go after her.

Climbing up the ladder to the diving board.

"Oh this is gonna be good~." A sentret giggled.

"I can hardly wait to see a new look on the prez's face~!" A Jigglypuff agreed.

"If she gets nude somehow, it'll make my day~!"

"Don't make me use my Razor Shell, Sera~!" Aqua mocked as she showed the Kirlia her shell.

"You're bluffing!" Sera challenged.

But backed off a bit when a shining blue blade emerges.

"C-cut it out Aqua!" Sera said feeling the diving board tilt.

They wobbled and Aqua took the chance to cut Sera's swimsuit a bit.

Losing the leggings and making her legs visable.

Not to mention her top being torn and slashed.

"Eee! My swimsuit!" Sera shrieks.

and covers herself before growling furiously. "AQUA..!"

"What... Just editing your outfit a bit~."

Aqua giggled as Ivy prepared a Leaf Blade.

"You deviants!" She charged at them, unaware of the snivy's trap.

As Sera grabs the duo, they all trip down.

"Waaaaahhh!" All three cried out.

Ivy of course lifted her Leaf Blade and... SPLASH!

The water splahed upward as everybody tried to see what happened.

Sera then got up, holding the Oshawott and Snivy in her hands.

"I got you two perverts now!" Sera said in anger.

As she then noticed them not wearing any swimwear at all.

Sera groaned. "We need a couple towels!"

The students not in the water snickered as Sera emerged from the pool.

"What? What are you laughing about?!"

The Kirlia demanded until she turned pale. 'D-D-Don't t-t-tell m-me..!'

She then slowly looked down and let out a small squeak.

Everyone, except the teacher who was shocked, took out their smartphones and started taking pictures of them.

"M-m-m-mm-mm-mmmMRAAAAAHHH!" Sera screamed out in the fact that she was nude alongside Aqua and snd Ivy who was side by side with her.

The Oshawott and Snivy giggled as the former "tried" to cheer her up. "No need to hide it anymore, Sera~"

"She's right. You look lovely~." Ivy agreed.

Sera gritted her teeth and looked at the two with death glares, making the two giggle sheepishly as she starts lashing out at them.

"How in the name of ARCEUS are you two okay with this?!" Sera screamed at them.

"YOU PERVERTED UNDERAGED BRATS!" She continued at she slapped them with some waves of water at them.

They became drenched at the action.

But laughed at the fun.

*End of Flashback*

Ivy laughed at that one and then they remembered one more sexy time in school. Their school shower.

(Flashback)

As gym class was about to end, the students go in the shower to clean up.

Aqua and Ivy looked bored about the shower room as that said room is after all, being private, ALLOWS them to be nude.

"Just doesn't feel right..." Aqua stated.

"Yeah..." Ivy agreed.

"It least you can be like this without getting into trouble..." Sera told them glaring at them.

Who glared back at her for once.

"You two are really playing with fire here!" She told them. "Do you wanna get suspended? Is that it?"

"We don't see you being friends with us!" Aqua argued.

"I am being your friend. That's why I'm trying to keep you out of trouble." Sera pointed out.

"I wouldn't consider you one if you're not with us." Ivy grumbled.

"I'm not risking me getting in trouble with my parents. Maybe yours are carefree, but mine nearly grounded me for that pool incident!" Sera said.

Aqua and Ivy pouted as they looked down shamefully.

"I not gonna try and say you should quit being like this, but could you please try to control yourselves. You'll two risk getting a week suspension. Unless your parents are okay with that." Sera said.

Ivy calmed down but Aqua looked sad.

"What's the matter?" Sera asked.

"Sniff... Sniff... I-I just wanna have fun with everyone..." Aqua quietly sobbed.

"You can have fun after school." Sera said rubbing the Oshawott's back.

"I..." Sera then sighed. "Ugh... I might even have a strip photo time with you in your room..."

Ivy and Aqua looked at her in surprise.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just... Hoping you girls would understand public decency."

The kirlia said blushing a bit in embarrassment.

So the three friends got into the shower room.

Every girl was relaxing at the warm water raining down on them, rippling all over on their exposed skin.

Sera sighs from the warmth as she took some soap and rubbed it on her.

Aqua hummed a tune as she moved her pelvis slowly.

"Hhahh~... So warm~.." Ivy murred out.

"Lalalala~..." Aqua softly sang as she showered.

The snivy started shaking her hips and shoulders.

"Hmhmhm~..." She hummed to herself.

Sera saw them enjoying themselves and blushed a bit in embarrassment, but doesn't pursue.'At least they're having some control.'

'That's such a charmingly cute tune they're singing~...'

Sera started to hum alongside the 2.

And danced a bit with them.

Twirling and swirling her form. "Hmhmhmhm~..." She hummed sweetly.

Some of the other girls noticed them and followed their lead.

'It is quite nice to hang out with them two... When they're not acting like delinquents.' Sera thought.

As she sung with them.

She puts the soap up. "I think we're clean now." Sera said to them.

As they continued singing.

Come on you two, we need to get dressed." Sera said nudging Aqua and Ivy.

Who danced around the area.

"Come on stop dancing!" Sera said grabbing a hold of them firmly but not harshly.

But then they grabbed her and forcefully danced with her.

Sera yelped as the held on to her very closely.

"H-Hey! Girls!"

"W-we need to get dressed.." She stuttered.

But she only got a tune from them for a reply.

Sera groaned from their actions.

'Again, I fell for it!'

"L-let me go.."

Sera begged but they replied. "We love you, Sera~..."

"T-this isn't how you show it..." She argued but blushed at the words.

"B-But thanks~..."

She gave them a small smile.

"You're both too cute~..."

She admitted to them.

And the two kissed her cheeks.

The kirlia blushes at that. "C-can we get going now?"

But then she yelped when they drag her on the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing now?!" Sera stuttered.

She then felt a couple moist slits touch her own.

Sera quickly covered her mouth to keep her yelp in.

She moaned as the two rubbed their vaginas zigzag up and down.

"H-hey stop~! Someone's gonna see us!" Sera argued.

As the rest of the girls blush and gasp in awe at their act.

"S-stop. This is not what it looks like~!" Sera said embarrassed.

"Aaah~..!"

Their own folds' juices mixing with her own.

"G-girls...s-stop~..."

Trying to push them off her.

But the pleasure was running to her vagina.

"A-aahh~..." She panted from the feeling, her hands starting to cease pushing and rubbing their bodies.

They all moaned in ecstasy together.

"It.. feels so... good~..." Sera moaned happily hugging them.

And they did the same back.

'I still can't believe they got me in this act but...' Her face was blushing as she looked at them.

They were moaning happily like little babies enjoying some pudding.

'It feels nice, plus their faces look cute.'

She smiled as she got into the pleasure with them.

Grinding back and rubbing their nude breast in return.

Aqua looked at Sera's chest and stared in awe, wanting to suckle on it.

'Her nipples look almost like cherries~.' She thought.

Licking her lips.

"What you waiting for~?" Ivy asked noticing Aqua's look.

Which changed into a daring one and she latches her lips on Sera's nipple.

The kirlia gasping from the action. "Wh- what are you doing~?!"

Ivy proceeded doing the same to her other nipple.

"You're already this far in it~." Ivy murred sucking gently.

"Aaah~..! Haaah~!"

"Just enjoy it~. Everyone is~." Aqua stated.

Sera then looks at all the other girls.

They were watching her and some were taking pictures or recording it all the while commenting on it.

Much to her chagrin.

"H-hey! Don't record this!" Sera begged.

She even saw some other girls sexing together.

"No worries, we won't post it~.." A jolteon promised.

"We'll just enjoy it to ourselves~!" A Buneary moaned out.

Hugging and kissing the Jolteon's cheek.

Sera then notices a Chimchar with a Mudkip.

They were hugging and kissing each other.

Not to mention grinding together.

"Is every student here like this?!" Sera asked in disbelief.

'I swear, Aqua and Ivy must've affected them..!'

She grumbled as she started to feel close.

"Aaah~! I-I'm gonna~..!"

"Let it out Sera~.." Aqua said affectionately.

"Accept this feeling of love~!" Ivy agreed.

"But.. But this is~..." Sera stutters trying to resist.

As drops of her sex fluids were about to squirt out.

"N-Nhhahhahh~.." She cried out as she came.

With the rest of the girls around.

Sera panted softly as she stared at the shower roof.

'I'm gonna get a demerit for this...'

Just as she thought that, she heard soft murmuring nearby.

"Sss-Se... Rrr-Ra~..." Aqua said in her sleep.

Sera blushed as she looked a bit surprised. 'They're out after one round?!'

'I-I mean... I know some pleasures can be too much, but just one!?'

She nudged the two of them a bit.

And they moaned, twitching in pleasure.

"A-aqua.. Ivy.." She said trying to wake them up.

But they just murred, nuzzling on the Kirlia.

"S..so.. Soft~.." Ivy murred.


	10. Episode 22 EX

But then she was ambushed and tackled into the water from behind.

Sera cried out from the intense heat as she was entered too quickly. Just as she was about to struggle, she felt her sides being tickled. "Tickle tickle tickle~!"

"Ahahahaha~!" Sera started laughing as they splashed in the water. "Nnnooo~!"

Sera struggled to move and faced her tackler. To her surprise, it was the face of a pink Greninja with blue eyes. "Wait a minute… Angel Kunoichi~?!"

"The same~!" She replies before tickling her some more. "Happy you remember me after so long~."

The Kirlia giggles as she tries to think. "What are you doing here~?" she asked.

"Well I heard you were on your first solo mission and I realized that you still owe me for saving you from those mutants at the school~." Sakura winked.

"B-But Aqua and her friends saved us in the end!" Sera protested.

"Pop quiz, who kept the mutants from taking your virginity in the first place~?" Sakura asked.

The Kirlia sweat-dropped as the Greninja has a point. "You did~..."

Sakura chuckled. "That's right~" She then kisses her cheek.

"B-but can't this wait tomorrow, I have to go someplace." she asked trying to back away.

Sakura smiled as she licked her with her long purple tongue. "I'm not asking for a long session, just one quickie and you can go~" she said approaching her.

Sera was still hesitant but nodded in approval. "J-just one round okay~?" she asked blushing.

Sakura nodded and snaked her tongue in her mouth.

Sera muffled at the action as she suckled it. Then it slid down to her throat.

"Mmmph~..." Sera muffled as Sakura embraced her, their breast mashing against each other.

The Greninja then grinned her vagina against the Kirlia's.

'I'm guessing she's the dominant one in her and Junie's relationship.' Sera thought moaning with Sakura's tongue going in deeper. "H-how deep are you trying to go to~?!"

"Deep enough~" Sakura said.

Sera moaned from the tongue going in her and the grinding of her pussy.

Sakura then gropes her butt cheeks.

She jolted as she quivered in her arms. "So good~." she moved her hands to do the same.

Soon they felt close to their orgasms.

They panted as they kissed as best they can before moaning in their climax.

They then washed themselves and got out of the lake. "Feel free to call me again anytime Siren~. I'll be more than happy to play with your body~." she winked before vanishing.

Sera blushed at the invitation, 'I'll keep that in mind, right now I gotta get to ALP.'

She got out of the hot spring, her body giving off steam. 'Hopefully-' she gets interrupted as her phone rings. She then picks it up. "Hello?"

"Sera. How you doing, succeeded with your solo-mission?" The face of a white furred Buneary appeared on screen. Sera smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Sweet, you gotta tell us when you get to my place~." Crystal smiled.

"Okay, I will." Sera replied, but then thought of something she said. "Wait, you mean your place, not ALP?"

"Uh-huh~..." She confirmed. "You still have to keep the end of your deal, Dancer girl~."

"D-Deal!? Wh-Wh-What deal..?" Sera asked, not wanting to answer that.

"Oh come now, I'm sure Selcei High's Student Council President can answer this~." The Buneary stated teasingly.

"Uuhh….." Sera stuttered as she sweat nervously.

"I suppose I'll give you a hint, it involved Ace doing something you didn't want to happen." Crystal explained, reminding Sera about that time.

"C-Crystal, I understand that, but I have no idea when the match is starting, can we please do this tomorrow?" She pleaded.

"Nope, plus Ace is with Aqua setting up the event which will take a few hours, enough time to settle our deal~." Crystal insisted.

"B-but-" she then saw a Dewott appear next to Crystal. "Y-You'll have to accept!"

"What?" Sera asked Nami. "Can't I just postpone it?"

Nami then sends her a picture of Crystal having Ace handcuffed on the bed with the Buneary wearing a dominatrix outfit and holding a 3-pronged whip with ground energy flowing.

Sera's eye pupils shrunk as she saw the photo. "Wh… wha..whh…" She stammered as she stared at it.

"So please… for your sake… come to Crystal's home." Nami warned urgently. "Pretty please..!"

Sera shuddered at the normally stoic Dewott begging Sera to accept. "I-I'll be there in 10 mins!"

Sera's lips were quivering as she looked to one side. "Are you two punishing me for something I did before…?" She tried thinking back on some time ago. Anywhere from when she and Aqua became friends to this moment, girlfriends even.

She then remember not telling Aqua about Hana wanting to go home. "Just what did I do wrong..?"

She sighs as she left Aqua a message as she made a beeline to Crystal's.

"I'll be late, Aqua. Please bare with me." It said. Sera groaned, 'I wondered if she felt like this when she had to leave us to fight a mutant.' She then shook her head and keeps going.

She made it to the house in ten minutes and snuck in through the open window, 'The last thing I need is people spotting me.'

"Sorry to keep you-" She stopped as she noticed Nami in a tied up situation.

Sera's skin paled up where it would've matched her white dress.

Nami was tied in ropes and gagged with a ball in her mouth.

'A-are you being punished for something?...' Sera stuttered fighting the urge to faint.

Nami nodded with a muffled moan and directed her to Crystal.

"Umm.. Hello Crystal." Sera greeted trying to smile.

"Hi, Sera~..." She replies, stretching the 3-pronged whip.

"Okay, I'm here for the maid cleaning thing." Sera stated.

"Of course, you are~"

"So I guess you have an outfit for me?" Sera asked confused at the tone.

Crystal smiled and went to get her maid outfit.

Sera turned to Nami, "Do you need any help with that?"

The Dewitt jolted and shook her head hastily.

'I'm gonna be honest, it's gonna be some time before I be able to look at that Buneary again normally.' The Kirlia thought closing her eyes to think about it. 'Where is Ace..?'

'She's at ALP helping Blade and Prima with the event.' Nami answered while she's still gagged.

Just as Sera was about to move, she felt a cloth cover her mouth and was about to struggle but fell unconscious.

*A few minutes later*

Sera opened her eyes abruptly as she looked around. "Mmph..?"

She saw Nami was right next to her and tried to get up, but found her arms and legs were cuffed the same way as the Dewott. "Mmmpphh?!"

She saw a mouth gag on her as well. 'Hey! What gives?! Wh-What's with this bondage gig!?'

A giggle can be heard nearby. Sera turned and saw Crystal as she looked different for a Lopunny as she had went in her Mega Evolution. Black fur covered her bottom legs as she put on some leather straps on her top.

'C-crystal? Wh-what's going on?!' Sera asked blushing at Crystal's form.

"Heheh~..." She chuckles as she whips the ground with one of her ears.

The Kirlia trembled as she struggles to get out, but she was tied up good. 'I thought I was suppose to be cleaning up your place…'

"I'll put that up for another time… but when I saw you enter here…" Crystal licked her lips as she rubbed her paw along Sera's thighs, making her shudder. "I just had to join you in on our fun~."

Sera blushes as she turned to Nami, 'Did you two planned this?!'

The Dewott solemnly shook her head.

Sera muffled as she felt her breast squeezed. "Mmmph~..!"

"Not to say I'm gonna be cruel though~..." Crystal smiled comfortingly, "If I go too far, just think the safe word to me and I'll ease up." she stated.

'What safe word!?'

"Angels sweetie." Crystal said caressing their cheeks. "Just say it when you felt uncomfortable~"

Nami looked at Sera trying to look calm. 'She does like the dominatrix feeling, but Crystal is still very sweet regardless~.' She thought to Sera who nods her head and looks at the white Lopunny.

She smiles as she went and started to nibble Sera's neck as she grope her breast more, making the Kirlia moan.

"Of course, I won't forget you my dear~..." Crystal moved her other paw to grasp Nami's thighs and squeeze them.

The Dewott shivers at her fluffy touch. Feeling her climb up to her own chest and squeeze them. "Mmmmpphh~..."

"You know, before I get to it, I wanna see you two make out first~." Crystal adjusted their position so that Nami was on top of Sera, took out their gags, then she got out her camera and started to record them.

They blushed as they knew they'd be put on video. "I-Isn't that a bit much~?" Sera asked embarrassed, but getting aroused.

"Relax little Siren, It's not like I'm gonna post it on a public video." Crystal said with a sly wink. "Though if Venus ask me to share it with her, I have to~."

Siren sweat-dropped at the thought of Venus watching them all day. The she felt her cheeks being held and she looked at Nami. "W-what are you doing~?"

Nami just stared at her lustfully. Sera got the hint and cupped her cheek and kissed her before Nami could. 'Not letting her get the first dip~!'

They made out hungrily as they do. Crystal sat back and watched it while lightly fingering herself. Her camera held on her other arm.

Sera pressed her chest against Nami's, mashing their boobs together.

"Hmm, your lips are smooth~.." Sera muffled. "Just like Aqua's~..."

Nami smiled as she stared in Sera's eyes. "Mmm~... Those eyes like gems~..."

Sera smiled as she looked at Crystal. "What, you just gonna sit there, not take advantage of two girls going at it, their butts and pussies exposed for you~?"

They blushed and looked at each other. "Yeah Crystal, we're all in lust and can't do anything if you happen to take advantage of us~." Nami agreed.

Crystal chuckled. "Well you do have a point~..." she then strapped a double dildo on herself and positioned on the girls. "It's a special dildo too." she activated it, giving electricity for Nami and dark energy for Sera.

They felt jolted up by the two energies. 'Ngghh… Just touching it, it radiates at my body~.' They thought shuddering. "So good~..!"

"Aww, you want it, beg me for pleasure~!" Crystal said as they nodded.

"P-please, Crystal give us pleasure~!" Nami said.

"Call me mistress~!" she ordered.

"Please, Mistress~! Give it to us~!" Sera cried out.

Crystal smirked as she thrusted in them deeply and they screamed in sheer pleasure. The Lopunny thrusted back and forth fast.

"Haaah~!" Sera moaned out loud. "M-my pussy's tingling~!"

"M-Mine too~!" Nami agreed, feeling the same.

"Aww, my pets sound so cute~." Crystal cheered cooing.

They moaned loudly as they nuzzled each other. "Mistress, ravage us~! Screw us until we break~!"

Crystal took their chests and squeezed them tightly like a hand-shaped vice.

"Kkyyaahh~!" They squealed out from the tightness. Sera and Nami embraced each other tightly.

They soon came hard. They panted as they nuzzled their cheeks and then looked lovingly at Crystal. "What else do you want to do with us~?" They asked.


	11. Short: Beach trip

Aqua was in the white room as she looks over the group with them. "Wow, quite a big group again." She commented.

"It sure is." Ace agreed.

"Last time we had this we were on that queen's game short." Hana pointed out.

"That felt like ages ago…" Ivy pointed out.

"One of my finest memories~. Especially Ellie and Sera's deep kiss~!" Brio said excitedly to the latter two's embarrassment.

"M-maybe let's not remember the embarrassing parts?" Sera stuttered hiding a blush.

"So… On with the short?" Aqua asked.

As per before, flashes appeared before them. One with them in their scooters while Ace was on her bike and Brio on roller blades.

"Hey!" Brio exclaimed. "How come they're on motorcycles?!"

"Scooters." Sera corrected her. "There's a difference between them and motorcycles."

'Uh oh.. Here comes Sera's lecture..' Nami thought with a chuckle.

"The rider sits astride the engine with the gas tank right in front of them. Motorcycle wheels are also typically larger (over 16" diameter) than those on a scooter. Another major difference is that the engine of a motorcycle is attached to the frame, while on a scooter it is usually part of the rear suspension. Also, a motorcycle usually having better acceleration high speed handling characteristics, but a motor scooter is often more maneuverable at low speed and is easier to ride, especially for novice. And then there's-"

As she went on explaining, another flash shows everyone swimming in the water.

"Okay okay, we get it miss Encyclopedia!" Brio exclaimed.

Nami chuckled at the sight.

Another flash revealed some girls on land chatting when they heard loud splashing.

"Okay, so what's next?" Ace asks.

The last flash shows a naked Ace carrying Brio.

The Kirlia shakes her head. 'Even at a public beach?'

"We'll see once this short gets on~!" Ace pumped her fist in the air.

(PokeAngels Shorts)

The sun was shining down was a group of pokemon on scooters were riding down a road.

"I can't wait to get to the beach~!" Hana chimed.

"It's real nice for us to have a vacation once in a while~." Junie stated in return.

"How much longer until we get there?" Ivy asks.

"It's not much longer~!" Ellie stated.

Aqua just smiled as she rode her own scooter to follow them. She turned a bit close to Hana to get her attention. "Could've rode with me from behind, huh?"

"If I did that, I'd have trouble keeping myself from teasing a certain baby-wott~." Hana smirked.

Aqua blushed madly when she heard that pet-name. "Whaaat?"

"You heard me, you would tease me until I force myself in you~!" Hana stated grinning.

Aqua growled but kept her cool.

Meanwhile, Ace and Brio were tiredly trying to keep up due to being on a bicycle and roller blades respectively.

"Dangit, how the... heck I... ended up... in this mess?!" Ace growled tiredly.

"Because when we planned this, Sera said we should all get scooter licence as it would be quite far, and advised us to study for the test." Nami answered through her walkie talkie. "And what did you and Brio do instead?"

Brio exhaustedly skated to follow Ace as she panted to explain. "W-we were.. Just having a little… fun."

"Fun with sex?" The Dewott asked unamused. "Thanks to that, you're stuck with non-motorized vehicles."

"Haaah…! Hhaaahh…! Sh-Shut up!" Ace yelled as she panted. 'Already got a lecture from angel bookworm over this!'

Soon, the girls in their scooters see the beach from a little faraway. The sunlight sparkling off the water surface.

Ivy gasped loudly at the sight. "We're there~!"

"So beautiful~." Sera swooned from the sight.

Aqua and Hana just stared at it silently when they heard some aggressive growling and rushing.

They and everyone else look back and saw Ace and Brio bursting past them and ahead in impressive speed.

"W-Weren't they getting tired?" Aqua asked with surprise in her tone.

"Guess they want to finally get there so they can stop." Crystal sweatdropped. "Sigh… When we're finished, let's have two of us use our angel cycles for them to ride with."

"Why can't they just hitch a ride with one of the riders?" Aqua asked.

"Cause it's illegal for two pokemon to ride a scooter together." Sera explained. "Remember that 'up close and personal' tactic?"

Hana snickered at that one.

Aqua and Ivy shuddered at those words. "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again?" The Oshawott asked.

"It's still kinda funny." Sera chuckled as she and Hana high fived.

"Anyway, shall we help them with our angel cycles or not?" Junie asked.

"It's that or they take the bus home." Ellie stated. Sera and Junie agreed to take them with theirs.

"With that, I'll race you!" Hana started going faster. "You lose and I'll be pumping 8 kids in you all at once when the time comes~!"

Aqua sweat-dropped at that challenge. "I-I think four climaxes are all I could take…"

"Then you better beat her then. I don't think she's joking." Sera warned.

Aqua perked up with worry and sped up to get in the lead. 'I know I said I wanted a baby with her…' the Oshawott thought as her mind pictured herself continuously laying eggs. That made her shiver at the image. 'I've got to win!'

Soon everyone sped up to keep up with the others.

(At the beach.)

Everyone was at the dressing room, getting their swimsuits ready.

Aqua and Ivy emerge out at the same time wearing their swimsuits. Both being one-piece sling bikinis.

They took a look at their swimsuit and sighed in sadness.

"I wish we could be in a private beach instead." Ivy mumbled as she touches her body a bit.

"Me too." Aqua groaned.

They felt someone patting their backs and they see Sera giving them a comforting smile. "There there, try to cheer up. You two still look beautiful~."

She wore a white bikini with multi-colored stripes on the triangles covering her breasts and crotch.

"I know you're trying to cheer us up and I appreciate that but…" Aqua pulled at one of the strings. "I'd rather feel the full breeze!" She whined.

"I know you two like to be nude, but you gotta be considerate of others. What if some children were to see you expose? You would scar them for life!" Sera gently explained.

"Okay…" They both nodded reluctantly.

Sera went and hugged the two of them. "Good, I'm proud of you two~"

Aqua and Ivy couldn't help but smile at her words.

They then see everyone else except Ace came out.

"Almost done Ace? What's taking?" Nami asked.

"Hold on!" The Pikachu yelled. "It's freakin tight!" She cried out as she soon opened the door.

Everyone made weird looks when they see her in her own swimsuit. "What?" The Pikachu asked confused.

"Who… Picked that swimsuit for you!?" Ellie almost screamed as she tried to look away.

"What? It's a swimsuit isn't it? Ace stated looking at her outfit.

"I MEAN! What sort of swimsuit are you even wearing!?" The Espurr yelled.

"It's a simple red." she answered.

"NOT THE COLOR, THE WHOLE THING!" Ellie screamed out. "THERE ARE THINGS I DON'T WANNA SEE!"

"You're the only one complaining about it!" Ace argues back.

Junie and Hana sweatdropped at them arguing. "Are we gonna be okay?" Junie asked out loud.

"Well, if the sight of Ace's super sling custom bikini doesn't kill us~... What will~?" Hana teased.

"Well Venus will punish us if there's report of nudity, and Sera's been nominated as chaperone."

"Chaperone?" Aqua asked. "When was that?"

"Venus visited me and asked that I make sure that the vacation doesn't get too far." Sera explained. "She rather not hear about nudity or sexual activity in a public place."

"I don't play by most of her rules!" Ace argued.

"Go ahead, try to break the rules." Sera said crossing her arms. "I'm sure Venus's metal tentacles, 6 prong whips, and anaconda bindings are gonna be fun for you."

Ace just growled and glared at her. "You really should listen to her. She's not just some bookworm, Ace." Crystal warned her.

Aqua, Ivy, Brio and Hana listened to them boredly and then sighed. "Sheesh… I wanna go swim now~!"

"Let's have fun then~." Ivy cheered heading in the water. "AAAIIEEE that's cold!"

"Yeah, let's be like mermaid sea lions~!" Brio followed. "WHEEE~!"

Aqua and Hana chuckled as they went in after them with the former riding on the latter like a Ponyta.

Everyone was having fun. Some floating in water, some swimming freely, others were racing each other.

"My feet don't touch the sand anymore!" Ellie yelped and panicked a bit.

"Just relax and don't panic." Junie said holding her friends paws.

Ivy sat on a ring-shaped float.

Aqua and Brio were racing each other, former ahead of the latter.

Hana was being ridden by Crystal like a Lapras. "Hehe… Even with seawater coating you, you still smell like flowers~." Crystal stated.

"Teehee, thanks~!"

Some time passed as Aqua, Hana and Ivy were on land. "I'm gonna grab something to drink. Want anything?" Hana asked.

"KYAAAH~!" Junie screamed.

"Hey, Brio! Cut it out!" Ellie cried out. "Don't undo my string!"

"Come on now, a little wardrobe malfunction not gonna hurt no-one~!" The Brionne said cheerfully.

The three Pokemon blushed but tried not to turn to look so they don't get in trouble. "Is your sister always like that?" Hana asked.

"You could imagine the oral she gave me a some times ago…" Aqua said, tilting her head embarrassed.

"Wh-whooaa!" Ace gasped as they turned and saw Ace carrying a Brionne in one arm. "Gotcha you little wench, you!"

"Shoot!" Brio whimpered. "I'm gonna get it…"

"Aqua, your idiotic sister here.." she spoke walking to them.

The three turned to see Ace and perked up with great shock before looking away with flushed faces. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Hana cried out.

"Huh? What?" Ace annoyedly asked.

"S-slow down!" Hana stuttered. "Y-L-look down!"

"Down?"

Both Ace and Brio look to where Hana was speaking too and their faces went blue in shock. "AAAAHHH!" Brio cried out.

"Holy! I'm the one with the wardrobe malfunction!" Ace screamed. "THANKS A LOT, BRIO!"

"Hey, quit arguing and cover yourself!" Aqua cried out.

"I surrender, I SURRENDER!" Brio shouted as she tried to squirm out of Ace's strong grip.

"H-hey what are you doing! You run off, I'm screwed!" Ace said trying to keep her hold.

"B-B-But I have a reputation! And dignity!" Brio whined.

"That's MY rep and dig!" Aqua argued.

"Why don't we take a breather?" Sera stated in the water.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty for a lychee drink~!" Ellie agreed.

"I could use some kebabs myself." Junie added.

"Th-They're getting out!" Hana panicked.

"If Sera sees us like this, we can kiss our freedom goodbye!" Aqua stated.

Brio suddenly fainted motionless.

"H-hey, what gives?" Ace asked shaking Brio.

"I'm… Finished…" She said seemingly lifelessly.

Hana was sweating. "I-I'll go find something!" the Chikorita then ran off.

Aqua and Ivy tried to think of a way to help Ace out.

Ivy then put her hands on her hips and posed triumphant-like. "You're a woman! Let them jiggle!"

"Oh yeah! A woman should.." Ace then paused as she actually thought about it. "You know what? That's pushing it… I'll be in more trouble than before that way!"

"M-maybe a seashell?!" Aqua suggested, offering her scalchop.

"Yeah, with that seashell I can-" She blushes as she shakes her head. "Augh, no that's too erotic!"

Aqua and Ivy were at a frenzy-ish loss. "U-USE BRIO'S SWIMSUIT!" They both cried out.

When they said that, Ace immediately tried to get Brio out of her swimsuit.

"Bells are ringing…" Brio muttered. "I'm seeing the light~...!"

"D-don't leave us Brio!" Ace cried out stopping.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Hana screamed out.

"Wha- That's seaweed!" Ace cried out.

"Ahh Aqua." Crystal cried out as the girls were approaching.

"JUST PUT IT ON!" She yelled.

(Moments Later)

The rest of the girls came to them, but made silent weird looks at what Ace was wearing.

"What is going on over here?" Sera asked her face starting to scrunch up in increasing anger.

"I-It's uh-uhh…! The reenactment of Venus's birth~?" Aqua tried covering up for Ace.

"Y-yeah, let me be born already!" the Pikachu stuttered out forcefully.

Crystal then showed Ace's slipped swimsuit. "Did your situation have anything to do with this?"

Everyone was dead-silent at this situation.

Then they all just walked off in different directions. "Weirdos…" Ellie muttered.

"I-Is… It over?" Aqua asked, still looking pale.

"If anything, I feel itchy." Ace stated.

They all sighed as they felt like they've sorta won a bitter battle, except for Brio who was still unconscious…. At least that's what they tell themselves.

End of short.

Aqua, Hana and Ace was staring at the floor.

"Well… That was some vacay…" Aqua said.

"Still itchy.." Ace complained.

"Speaking of itches~..." Hana grinned as she stares at Aqua.

"At least we were still covered… So we avoided punishment" she spoke to herself before looking at Hana. "Hello~."

The Oshawott then spread her legs wide and the Chikorita reared up to get ready for a Body Slam.

"Hey uh, during the short… Did you really mean to pump me with 8 all at once?" Aqua asked nervously.

"Pregnancy is~... Unpredictable with numbers~" Hana replied seductively. "But at the time, I was just teasing you to get an reaction~."

She then jumps and landed on her to thrust inside. Both moaning from pleasure. "I wouldn't do something that would unwillingly wear you out or hurt you~." Hana assured her.

"Mmm~... Do me, Hana~..! Do me~!"

Hana kissed Aqua as she thrusted in and out of Aqua's vagina which tightened around Hana's cock. The Chikorita orta murred in response, hugging around Aqua, keeping her close.

Ace masturbated herself watching them sex together.

"I hope you two's protection is on." Sera warned them. "It's too soon for you, Aqua."

"D-don't worry. I have it on." Aqua said with a thumbs up.

Sera nods with a smile as she watches as well.


	12. Flashback: First seeing Angel Water

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy was sprawling on her bed, waiting for Aqua to pick up.

"Hello Aqua here~! I'm currently busy with some things, but leave a message and I'll be with you soon. XOXO~!" Her voicemail responded for the third time.

Ivy sighed and turned to lay on her back while she sighs. "Again she's not answering her phone… I really wanted to talk about forming a musical group~..." She said looking over the time which was 7pm. She sighed again. "Good thing I didn't invite the rest of the group about it."

*Next Day*

Ivy was doing a Dead Man's Float in the swimming pool, thinking about why Aqua abruptly left.

'Not even a excuse. Just gone like that.' she thought staring at the clouds.

"I'm getting real tired of Aqua just running off like this." Sera mumbled to herself. The kirlia was doing light movements in the pool.

"You think she still cares about us?" Ivy asked looking down. This made Sera taken aback and tried to think of a good answer.

"I… Maybe something bad happened to her sister or something and she didn't have time to explain."

Ivy was skeptical. "I thought she may have been busy in their workplace?"

"That could be it too." The Kirlia shrugged.

Ivy was so bored talking, she simply splashed water at Sera. Sera chuckled as she splashed some back at her.

*Another time…*

Ivy was relaxing in the spa with Aqua. They sigh from the warmth and moist feeling. Both sweating comfortably at the nearest steamy area without their towels on. "Can you imagine how wet we'll get by our own sweat~?"

"My pores are screaming~." Aqua murmured out. "Screaming at their own orgasm~" They then laughed as they stretched in the steam and moan pleasurably.

"Hey Aqua…" Ivy looked at her. "What's been happening with you?"

"Happening with me?" Aqua asked, acting as if she doesn't understand.

"You been leaving all of the sudden for a few days now." Ivy explained.

"I don't leave my friends." Aqua bluntly protested.

"What about the all girls group we plan on talking about?" Ivy asked rather seriously.

"I had to help my family out!" Aqua said quickly.

"I talked to them about it, but they told me you weren't around with them." Ivy pointed out.

Aqua jolted a bit, 'What happened to covering for someone?!' She sweatdropped as she said, "I needed some time alone, feeling stressed out lately."

Ivy nodded though still looked skeptical. "Just try to tell me in advance if something comes up okay? I'm worried you don't care about us anymore…"

Aqua nodded and looked away pondering to herself. 'I want to tell you girls... I really do…' She looks at her necklace. 'But if that happens…'

The next night...

The Snivy was walking home at night from the movies. She yawned, "Sheesh~... I should reschedule my time to watch a movie during daytime next time." she groaned as it was quarter past midnight.

As she walks, she heard buzzing nearby. She then looked left and right. "Huh?" She doesn't see anyone around. She shakes her head and kept walking, but a little quicker as she began to feel nervous.

She started to sweat a bit as she noticed no pokemon was around where she was. The buzzing started to get louder for a second.

"Who's there?! I-I know you're out there!" Ivy cried out looking around her. She then felt a dash and the wind blew before hearing fabric being ripped apart.

Ivy jolted as she looked around, then downward when she felt her skin feeling a breeze more than usual and then she shriek as her clothes were torn. "Uwaah!" she broke into a run afterwards.

"I-It'll be fine..! It'll be fine!" Ivy tried to reassure herself as she attempts to run for her home. "Once I get home, I'll be okay!" But then she felt another strong breeze and the remainder of her clothes got shredded into bits.

"Aaahhh!" She cried out loud as she saw her now-nude body. "Who is this?! What's going on here?!" She then observed her breasts. "And why don't my breasts get at least bigger over time..?" She asked that last part so trivially.

She shakes her head as she goes to a sprint, her chest bouncing as she ran. 'Gotta get home, gotta get home, gotta get home! Ooh, my breasts are just so cute when they bounce~!' Ivy shakes her head. 'Now's not the time Ivy!' She scolded herself. But then she tripped.

She fell on her front and scrambled to get back up again. But she got pinned down and looked from behind to see her assailant. It was a Scyther who has her blades in front of her to keep Ivy down.

The Snivy shivered in fear as she started to feel wet. "I-I don't want any trouble…" she stutters.

"Oh, but I can tell that you do~!" The Scyther then grew her cock out between her legs.

The grass type shudders from the rubbing at her cheeks. "W-wait a minute, let's just calm down and talk about this!"

But the Scyther backed up a little and Ivy shook her head. "NNOOO~!" she suddenly felt the weight vanished as a gust of wind blew in front of her and sound of impact was heard.

The Scyther then felt someone grab her from behind and flipped them over-head, saving Ivy.

"I won't let you harm this innocent girl~!" The savior exclaimed as she laid on the road, holding her enemy.

Ivy recovered a bit as she looked behind her and became surprised. She's heard rumors and such, but she never thought she'd see her in person. There she saw a Oshawott wearing light armor, pinning the Scyther down on her back. Her private areas mostly exposed around her torso and hips. "Uh..Umm…" Ivy stuttered as she saw the spots and blushed with a shaking smile on her face. 'She's really cute too.'

The Oshawott then proceeded to grind on the Scyther. Ivy jolted at the scene, wondering if she could do something. She then remembered about having vines in her neck.

She could jerk the Scyther off. "Uh… um.. M-Miss?" She stuttered inching to the Oshawott. "Hm?" She said before turning her head to the Snivy.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Ivy offered digging her paws in the dirt. The Oshawott thought for a moment and then had an idea. "Well~... I'm grinding this gal, so you can help me with her cock~!"

Ivy blushed as she went to the Scyther's side. 'What's going on with me? I was nearly raped and saved by a girl who's hardly wearing anything! I should be freaking out but..' She stared at her face for a few moments and the Oshawott made a familiar smile.

Ivy smiles while her mind thought. 'Huh, her smile seems familiar to me~.' "S-so what you want me to do?" she asked. "Your vines, Ivy~" She replied.

"Huh?" Ivy got out.

"Ivy, another word for vines, plant tentacles, I call them different things~!" Aqua quickly added.

"Oookaaay..?" Ivy said, but then thought to herself. 'The way she said ivy sounded too calmly and friendly-like…' She created some vines and started to wrapped them around the bug's shaft, making her assailant gasp.

"H-hey, what's going on here?!" she got out stuttered. "The heck are you wenches doing to me!?"

"I'm a wench?! You were the one who tried to rape me!" Ivy said angrily, tightening her grip on the bug's shaft. "I'm honestly surprised I'm not calling the police at this moment!"

The Scyther cringed as she felt the intense pleasure. Ivy felt warm as her loins started to wet more from the feeling, she climbed on top of the bug's face, sitting her folds on her mouth. "Hey~! If you feel dazed, have yourself a taste~!" She rhymed.

The Scyther blushed from the position and the fragrance from Ivy's folds, before starting to lick, making the Snivy moan in delight, making her stroke the shaft a bit faster.

She then looks at the Oshawott's face. "Angel Water~..."

She was moaning in pleasure as she stared at the Scyther's shaft. "You can stop rubbing it now~..."

"Not a chance~!" Ivy stated continuing to rub it.

"I know a better way to express love to this mutant~. Please~?" Angel Water asked again.

Ivy then decided to nod and trust her. She let's the vines go of the shaft. She then gets behind the armored Oshawott. "Mind if I hug you from behind~?" Ivy asked.

"Sure~!" Angel Water chimed with a cute tone, and a familiar one at that.

She hugged her while raising one eye. 'That tone's familiar. Hmm…'

Angel Water then started grinding their folds onto the shaft, both of them moaning in pleasure.

"Ooohh my~..." Ivy murmured, trembling from the sensation. "She's so warm~..!"

Aqua smiles as she lined up the shaft to her pussy and sank down on it. The Oshawott moaned blissfully.

Ivy blushes as she felt the water type shivers from the penetration. "It… It feels good?" She asked, still grinding on the slit.

"Yes, it does~!" Angel Water swooned. "That's what this Angel does~!"

Ivy blushes, she found this situation odd, but it doesn't feel bad, though she then felt the Scyther licking her vag more relentlessly due to her member in Angel Water.

"Nngaahh~..." Ivy moaned as she stared at Angel Water, noticing the necklace she's wearing. 'That necklace..!' Ivy recognized the design, 'Could it be?... Both this girl and Aqua sound and look the same.'

"Ooohh… T-this is kinda embarrassing~." Ivy moaned blushing from the licking, but then noticed a bright blue light emanating from Angel Water.

The Oshawott shuddered from the sensations as it radiates from her stuffed slit. "Oooh~! I'm starting to get used to this~!"

"I can tell~." Ivy stated, looking at the Oshawott. 'Seriously, this girl looks, sounds, and wears the same necklace as Aqua! Is this really just a coincidence?'

'Oh, it won't be at all…' Aqua thought to herself feeling the Scyther getting close.

She then grinds harder as Ivy squeezes and tugs Aqua's nipples tighter.

Aqua then uses her tail to thrust into Ivy's vagina. The Snivy let out a yelp in response as she felt it slide in, but not deep enough to tear her hymen.

"Ooohhh~!" The Snivy moaned out loud. "Wh-what was that for~?" she stuttered.

"You love it, don't you~?" Angel Water murred cutely.

The Grass type blushed deeply as she looked away embarrassed. "I'm… I'm not sure, I should be shocked about all this, but I'm not."

"Aw, admit it~! You love this~!"

"Y-yes, I love this~." She said smiling at Aqua, looking in her eyes. 'This feeling… It's very familiar… Wh-Why is it so~..?'

The three pokemon then cried out as they hit their climaxes at the same time. A bright flash covered the vicinity around them as they collapse in ecstasy. When it settles, Ivy was laying on her back, looking dazed a bit and drooling, staring at the sky.

"S-So p-pretty~..." She muttered, wracked with pleasure. She looks and sees the light armored Oshawott getting up and approaching her slowly before carrying her up. "Wh-Who are you~?..." she muttered lovingly.

"I'm Angel Water~." She said caressing the Snivy's cheek. "The knight of love and pure passion~." She then kisses her passionately.

"Mmhh~..." Ivy murred closing her eyes and kissing back. She soon fell asleep from the sheer pleasure.

Aqua stared at Ivy sadly as she places her paw on the back of her head. "I wish I could tell you… Maybe one day I can, but for now…" she muttered as her gauntlets glowed, wiping her memories.

She then takes her home and places her in bed, tucking Ivy in her blankets. "Nighty night, Ivy~..." she then snuck out of the room. "It'll be ironic is Sera gets in trouble too… No no, don't jinx her!" she said going home herself.

*The next day…*

Ivy was yawning as she was enjoying her milkshake.

"You okay?" Sera asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess." Ivy said rubbing her head. "I had a weird dream, but I can't remember it though…"

"I see…" Aqua said, "Maybe it'll come back to you later on."

"I suppose so." Ivy said as they enjoyed their saturday with the Oshawott looking at her two best friends.

Aqua looks at the sky, pondering. 'Maybe one day…'


	13. Short: Night of the Lycanroc

*In the white room*

"Hmm…" Sera was adjusting her hair with a mirror. "Should I have it straight or curly?"

Suddenly, Aqua and Ivy popped out from behind, startling the Kirlia. "HI SERA~!"

She jumped up and hit the ground hard. "Geez, talk about a Loudred alarm! What was that for?!"

"We just love to be with you~!" Aqua chimed innocently.

"Well if you two wanna try something, just molest me next time or something." She said getting up.

"Good idea~!" Ivy chimed as she readied her vine whips.

The Kirlia blushes as she stated, "W-wait I didn't mean now~!"

The Snivy then jumped at her, using her tentacles to tickle Sera.

"Hey-ahahahaha~.." The Kirlia bursted out laughing from the assault.

Then some scenes show up. "As usual." Aqua quipped.

One showing Dusk Lycanrocs running amuck in different areas.

"Werewolves this time? Really?" Aqua asked.

"What, I thought you be the one who be excited about fun times with werewolves~." A voice spoke out.

Aqua sees behind who spoke. But saw no one and felt pink webbed hands groping her chest. "Eeep~!" She yelled out, but enjoyed it.

"Hi Aqua~." A pink Greninja spoke. "I can see why my samurai likes the knight just as much as her ninja~"

"Well I am quite a knight indeed~" Aqua stated.

"What about me, the gunslinger~?" A busty Espurr purred out.

"You are tied to the top 3 with the archer~." Sakura said pointing at Sera.

"What?!" Ellie perked up and look down.

"He-hey, what's wrong with me...?" Sera stated from giggles, starting to sniffled. "I thought we were friends…"

"And what am I…?" Ivy asked sadly.

"I would call you a rubber girl for the whips." Sakura stated.

The Snivy froze in shock and looked like she was going to cry hard.

"What? Ivy and whips. I would say dominatrix, but that's not you." Sakura explained.

Another set of scenes showed up. The group being explained the situation by Venus who looked very serious. Then another with them splitting up to get to the rock-types.

One showed Aqua and Ivy being raped by one.

"I thought Water and Grass-Types are strong against Rock-Types!" Aqua yelled out.

"They are, but you two would obviously let them rape you before you beat them." Sera pointed out.

The Oshawott puffed up her cheeks as she scoffed. "No, I wouldn't."

The Kirlia then touches her head to show her all the times Aqua got molested and looked like she was enjoying them.

The Oshawott blushes madly while turning to the others. "H-hey, back me up here."

"She did impressively lured some mutants away for us that one time." Sakura said. "Mainly by making her a target and gangbanged."

Aqua sweatdropped at that statement. "Th-That's not supporting me!"

"Well there was the time you helped me stop that Charizard." Ellie started.

"Aha~!" Aqua exclaimed proudly.

The kirlia crossed her arms, "How she helped you stop it?" Sera asked Ellie.

"By flirting with it in Elite form before making passionate love. One of the positions is where Aqua got into a doggy-style with the Charizard in Mega-X forme." She replied, making Aqua froze.

"Who's side are you on exactly?!" Aqua asked beet red.

"I did remember that heroic sacrifice Aqua made to save me from a Tangrowth." Ivy mentioned.

Aqua grinned again, "In your face Sera, Ivy will always have my back~!"

"But after nearly one hour, she didn't come back…" The Snivy mentioned.

Aqua greyed out and Sera crossed her arms again. "Care to guess what might've happened in that hour Ivy?"

"All I heard were wet squishing noises and happy moanings."

Aqua kneeled down as a scoreboard above them showed 3 for Sera and 0 for Aqua.

Sakura felt bad for Aqua and tried to think of one or two good things about the knight. "Well it was Aqua that saved you from Nara."

Sera perked up and froze as she remembered that time. "Yeah that is true." She nods recovering quickly.

"And let's not forget that other time…" Sakura said. "You fought those Houndours to keep a child from being hurt."

Aqua smiled a bit at that time. "You might've got the wrong idea. You're a good angel, but you're quite slutty with it as well." Sera said.

The Oshawott nodded. "Yeah, I do tend to have a lot of sexual fun during my missions."

The next batch of scenes then show… Ellie and Sakura knocking out their Lycanrocs.

The Espurr smiled at this new scene. "Glad I'm not taking it this time."

Of course, then comes a scene with the two water-types sandwiching the Espurr. "But now I'm taking it from a frog an a otter."

Then a Serperior with glowing red eyes and a dark grin coils around a Gardevoir.

Sera eyes widened at that. "Ivy, are you gonna get hypnotized in there!?"

"Can Lycanroc hypnotize others?" Ivy asked as Sakura looks up on the updated Bulbapedia in her smartphone.

"It doesn't say it. The glowing red eyes are actually its showing excitement for battling a strong opponent." Sakura said. "So it's probably her mutant powers."

One showed the Gardevoir on her back with the Serperior still coiled around her while being done by the Lycanroc.

Sera blushed at the new threesome scene. "Why is it happening to me and Ellie?" The kirlia asked. "The threesomes I mean?"

"You'll find out in this short~!" Aqua chimed as it starts now.

At the club, Venus was doing some paperwork while the AI near her was assisting her with keeping her organized.

"Okay…" She sighed as being the boss wasn't as relaxing as one would thought. "Got the item stock checked, all reports regarding missions, even safety gate the nursery so toddlers don't run amuck…. Is that everything?"

The AI nodded with a smiling emoticon. "EVERYTHING IS IN ORDER LADY VENUS."

"Good then~!" She replied and then starts relaxing.

"BUT SO YOU KNOW, A FULL MOON IS ON THE RISE IN A COUPLE DAYS." The AI warned, cashing the Arceus to perk up in shock.

"Oh no, it's that time again?!" She stated sweatdropping.

"I AM NOT FIBBING, MY LADY…" The AI assured somewhat.

"Nnghhh… I gotta see if there are any angels available." She said bringing up the angel profiles. They also show who's active or who's on break.

She made a quick scan to list any angels who are active.

There were Aqua, Ivy, Ellie, Sera and Sakura.

"These five huh? I hope that's enough." She then sounded the alarms on their contacts in their charms. "I need you two to head to my quarters immediately!"

"Huh? Why?" Aqua asked.

"I'll explain when you get here. Just go!" She ordered.

"But what is this abou-" Ivy asked before getting interrupted loudly.

"She said to get there so let's go!" Sera stated next to her. "And Sakura, no surprises!"

"I promise." She responded though she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

*An hour later.*

Everyone account for has arrived. "We're here, So what's the situation?" Aqua asked.

"It's bad. As in very bad." Venus warned. "Some of you may be aware, but for some mysterious reason there has been an odd behavioural change within dusk version Lycanrocs on full moons."

"Odd?" Aqua asked, tilting her head.

"As in feral, wild, more aggressive than usual." Venus explained. "Think about werewolves in monster movies, but more on raping pokemon instead of biting and eating them."

"But then how do we stop them?" Ivy asks.

"You 5 will have to neutralize them using whatever means necessary." Venus answers.

"Whatever means?" Aqua shuddered. "You d-don't mean…"

"Aqua… What is rule 4 under paragraph 2?"

"Uh…" The Oshawott tries to remember, but couldn't.

The Arceus sighs, "Sera, if you please?"

"Under no permission whatsoever is an Angel allowed to take a Pokemon's life, regardless how big or how small a crime." The Kirlia answered.

"B-But I'm not a killer!" Aqua argued, waving her arms.

Sera takes out a megaphone. "AQUA THE OSHAWOTT! IT MEANS WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO KILL ANY POKEMON NO MATTER WHAT THEY DID!" She spoke inside it in Aqua's ear.

The Oshawott looked sorry for not listening. "Gomenasai…"

Sera sighs as she put the microphone up.

"Knock out the Rock-Types by force, or satisfy their sex drives. Bear in mind that they usually pass out at least after 3 or 4 rounds." Venus explained.

"3 o-or 4…?" Sera shuddered.

"These are strong, energetic wolf mutants here. They won't be satisfied with just a round or 2."

The Kirlia gulped as she sees her calendar schedule. "Wait… Venus that's a couple days from now!"

"A couple days of what?" Ivy asked curiously.

The Kirlia groaned at hearing that question. "Ivy… what shape is the moon gonna be in a couple days from now?"

"A circle?" She guessed.

"Also know as a full moon, and what shape of moon makes Lycanrocs act feral?" Sera asked.

"Um… Eclipse?" The Snivy incorrectly guessed.

"... Try again." Sera stated having a blank expression.

"5 pm to 5:59 pm?" She guessed again.

"No! That's not even a moon shape!" Sera exasperated.

"Just tell them the answer already!" Sakura said, tapping the time on her smartwatch.

"It's a full moon. Now with all the information we have, how much time… do we have… to prepare for the mission? Think hard and carefully." Sera asked slowly.

"2 days…?" Aqua guesses.

"Hallelujah, you two got it right!" Ellie said feigning joy.

"Aqua got it right…" Ivy mumbled.

"But you two pretty much have the same IQ." Sakura stated.

"I only got an A through luck when I studied…" Aqua muttered.

"How can it be luck if you studied? If you studied, then you were prepared." Sera pointed out.

"I guess you were right." Aqua replied. "But what about Ivy's report card?"

They all turned to the snivy for an answer. She looked nervous. "Sh-shouldn't we focus on the mission?" Ivy asked hoping to change the subject.

"What result did you get, Ivy?" Aqua asked. "Might as well tell them now or Sera will dig into your mind for the answer."

Ivy hesitantly showed her smartphone to show the result. It was a D+.

Sera twitched her eye while Aqua shivered in worry. "A D…. I had been tutoring you for so long and what you got to show me is a D?!"

"S-Sera… Please don't get mad…!" Aqua tried to calm her down. "I-I'm sure there's a good explanation for it."

"There had better be…!" Sera growled. "How can someone get a barely passing grade on a report card!? Like seriously, where are your parents?!" She asked.

Ivy shook as she looked sad. "I-I'm very sorry Sera…" she spoke holding her arm. "P-Please don't punish me…!"

The Kirlia trembled in anger for a few seconds before calming down. "I need a Beautifly massage…" she said looking beaten as she walked off. "Give me the info when you're done." She spoke to Venus as she left.

"S-Sera…!" Ivy cried out.

The kirlia walked off while everyone just stared at the scene in disbelief.

"I don't blame Ivy!" Aqua yelled out.

"I know… it's my fault… i should taught her better." Sera responded depressingly. "I guess I'm not a good model student then…"

"Hold it!" Venus yelled.

Everyone froze at that yell, even Sera who turned around.

"A teacher always struggle in every hassle! Even when they fail, they learn and improve! Completion is just result, but Failure is more than just loss. Failure is a greater teacher!" Venus spoke out.

The Kirlia's eyes widened a bit at the words.

Venus nods and then continues. "The only way for you to lose the war is to choose to give up before even facing one battle in it."

"Oh." She gasped when she looked at Ivy who was staring back then at Venus who nods. "You're right. Thank you guildmistress~."

"No problem." The Arceus replied. "Ivy may have not succeeded in her exam, but she is still able to be an Angel. Perhaps, she'll still improve in her tests through that."

"Just one thing, do you plan on making a career out of this?" She asked Ivy.

"Being an Angel?" She asked back. Sera nods.

"I… Really love to."

Sera sweatdropped a bit, but responds. "Even if that's the case, it's nice to have an education in case something happens and you need a backup plan."

"Then you'll forgive her?" Aqua asked hopefully.

"As long as from now on, if she has a problem she doesn't know, she ask me for some help." Sera stated.

"Well, I promise to work hard myself, even if alone." Aqua stated.

"No, if there's anything you two don't understand, don't be afraid to ask me. I'm not just a student council president, I'm your friend~." Sera remind them.

"You took the 'Failure is the Greatest Teacher of them all.' line from that one movie, didn't you?" Sakura said.

"Would you rather they feel like failures Kunoichi?" Venus asked.

"No…" The pink Greninja muttered.

"Thought so." She said looking back at the group. "Anyway, now that issue is settled so quickly, you'll be going after those Lycanrocs."

"Any recommendations?" Sera asked.

"Such as?" Venus asks.

"Weaponry, best course to keep it from hurting others etc."

"Oh, yeah. Now that you mentioned it." Venus said and showed on screen a few extra armor and weapon suits. "These should give you a better chance against them. They're like extra robotic arms on wheels."

"Question, it might be a stupid one, but I need know. Is there any risk if you get bit by a Lycanroc in their state?" Aqua asked.

"They're not like the werewolves in the movies, Aqua." Venus assured.

"It was a good question though." Sera added.

"Anyway…" Venus said. "Water, would you like your Armed Angel Gear the one with scythes~? It's my personal favorite~..." She whispered the last part.

"Would I~?" She spoke sparkly eyed. "Okay~!"

"I'll take the one with the tonfas and laser rifles~." Ellie stated.

"You know those are actually gunblades." Venus clarified.

"Not what I'm seeing." Ellie stated.

"Yeah, they look like giant laser rifles instead of gunblades." Sera stated. "Or at least look like a giant laser cannon."

"With blue-green bayonets." Venus added.

"Well in any case, I'll take it."

"Yours, Sakura, is more like simply extra weaponry with a few plates of armor." Venus explains as she showed her the image.

"As long as I can move fast and be agile, I can manage." she bowed to Venus. "Arigato gozaimashita."

"Ivy, would you like to-" Venus was about to point to a blue armor until Ivy pointed at those two black and champagne-gold box-like objects.

"I'll take these~!" She said jumping to embrace them.

"Ivy, those are just giant gauntlets with three modes." Venus informed. "You seem the type who like to move and strike fast."

"Just modify them so that they're lighter~! Ooh, and switch the gauntlets with claws~!" she stated nuzzling it like a kitten.

"Are you a snake or a cat…?" Sera muttered asking, sweat dropping.

Ivy wasn't paying attention as she turned her attention to the next mode which was a jackhammer.

"Seriously Ivy, those are something I would expect a Nidoqueen or someone with that physique to operate…" Venus stated.

Ivy, however, was staring at the shape of the jackhammer as well as Aqua. "It's huge~!" they said together.

Sakura chuckled lightly at this. "Heheh, kids~..."

"I think she's final in her decision Guildmistress. So you'll need to make some adjustments." Ellie suggested.

"Very well. I'll just add a couple rockets on each one."

"Now about my armor?" Sera asked looking at the blue one.

"Well, not only does it have some weapons for for a warrioress like yourself, it can also fly~!"

Sera eyes widened with curiosity while Aqua and Ivy look shocked. "What, she can fly with that?!" They asked.

"For a short time until the energy runs out to recharge for about the same time it takes for Future Sight to initiate."

Aqua and Ivy looked at each other for a moment before stating, "WE WANT THAT ARMOR~!"

"Sorry, but your choices are already made." Venus said. "It was originally intended for Ivy but…"

"Won't the rocket boosters added onto the gauntlets make up for her indecision?" Ellie pointed out.

"It's not really the same as flying, it's more like an added turbo boost for speed." Venus explained, "She'll still be grounded."

"Unless they're pointed upwards." Sakura added. "She'll be able to hover…"

"Hmm… Good idea." Ivy accepted.

"Well I gotta say, it certainly looks more like armor than what we have." Sera said recalling how her armor looks right now, "Seriously, you can't really call it a 'armor.' It looks more like something you wear during bedtime play."

"How so?" Aqua asked.

Sera touches her shoulder "Elite Siren Flash!" she then revealed her armored form of a helmet, gauntlets and knee high boots, her hips and chest exposed though. "See what I mean?"

"But there's the extra arm and leg armor…" Aqua said, wanting to dodge the point.

"Aqua, enemies won't be mainly gunning towards those areas." Sera turns to Venus. "Guildmistress, let's pretend we're not angels. If you were to see me in your bedroom dressed like this, what would you do?"

"Get a safeword?" Venus said.

"Okay, and then what after I give you a safeword?" Sera asked

"Say it to the rapist three or five times." She answered.

She turns to Aqua. "See what I mean?"

"If we're done adding too much lines in this 'short', can we move on now?" Aqua grumbled.

"You dodging my question proves my point." Sera nods reverting back to normal. "So anything else we need to know?" she asked.

"Just get out there and stop those Lycanrocs." Venus answered.

"Uh… it's still 2 days away." Sera pointed out.

"2 more days?" Ivy asked.

"It's the same day Ivy!" Sera stated. "2 days is the time limit!"

"Ooohhh…" Ivy said getting it. "Like Majora's Mask 3D~!"

"What?" Sera asked.

"Still available in retail and digital stores, players~...!" The Snivy whispered. "And still as popular as Ocarina of Time 3D~...!"

Sera groans as she quickly looks it up. "I guess you do see it, but we can't turn back time if we fail though."

"I know." Ivy replied. "Darn you, reality."

"If we're done, can I spend some time with you Venus?" Sera asked.

"In what regard?" She asked.

"In your bedroom." Sera said, blushing a little.

"Sure, of course~" The Arceus smiled.

The Kirlia smiled a bit as she walked to her side.

"After the mission." She answered.

"Geez." Sera blushes. "You're such a tease~."

The door then opens for a portal to form and the girls don their Angel forms and then equip the extra armor and weapons. They examined and felt around them, seeing their very fitting.

Aqua was playing with her scythes to test out the new feel. "Awesome." she said as they all try out their gear.

Sera seemed to get used to the amazing feeling of flying. "Whoa~... So this is what it feels like to have wings~! Figuratively speaking."

"Hhrrmm…!" Aqua grumbled still jelly about the fact her friend can do that.

"Did I forget to mention your own extra armor can transform into a hovering vehicle~?" Venus let out.

Aqua perk up a bit as she touched her gauntlet and then the armor and scythes rearrange themselves to form into a floating vehicle with blades for wings. "Woohoo~!" she started to move around a bit, though soon she went too fast all of a sudden. "Whaaa!" she cried out trying to regain control.

Ellie notices how similar her own extra armor is with Aqua and tries transforming it as well. It formed into a hovercycle with the beam rifles with bayonets in front. "I can go with this~." Ellie said smiling as she starts it up.

"Yeehaw~!" She exclaimed excitedly as she moves around the room carefully.

Sakura sees them with their vehicles and shooks her head before looking at Ivy who was trying out her rocket powered boots. "Heh, kids~." She then looks at her shinobi-esque extended weaponry. She sports short swords on her arms, pieces to make a naginata, and her left arm sports a small cannon.

"Like it~?" Venus asked the pink Greninja.

She nods her head. "It suits me."

"Glad it does~" Venus smiled. "I would recomend resting and preparing over the next couple days, it starts at midnight."

"There's no special 25th hour is there?" Sera asked. "A 'Dark Hour.' as it can be called?"

"When did you believe in witch tales?" Venus asked.

"Just want to make sure there are no tricks and stuff as I don't recall any strange phenomenon during full moons." Sera explained.

"Well…" Venus tapped her lips a bit. "Like I said, it affects Dusk Lycanroc and how many it changes is random. It can be as few as 3, but others it can reach at most 10."

Aqua tries to calculate what she had explained in her notes app. "So you're saying, if what you said is true, we could end up fighting a total of 10 Lycanroc mutants?"

Venus looked at Aqua and nodded.

"Don't get too excited about it Aqua." Sera spoke to her.

"I'm not excited, if it's 10, it'll be 2 against each 1 of us!" Aqua shuddered.

"So you're saying you're not planning on having fun of one or two?" Sera asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't want to be alone…" Aqua muttered, getting near Sera.

The Kirlia looked confused as to why she's acting like this. "Huh?"

"Do we have to split up?"

"Well there's no telling which Lycanroc will fall under effect, so we ought to be in separate spots so we can prepare." Sera explained.

"But I'm worried about you and your faith in me…" Aqua said.

Sera jolted a bit, "Wh-why would you worry about me and I doubt your faith?" she asked as the Oshawott was close.

"I don't want to leave you with two Lycanrocs ganging on you…"

"A-Aqua…" Sera blushed touched from her friends concern. "It'll be fine, we don't know if we'll be 10 appearing."

Aqua just embraced her lightly with teary eyes.

"Calm down…" the Kirlia rubbed Aqua's back. 'Dear Arceus, why is she so adorable…?' "There's no need to be scared." she said in a comforting tone. "We'll stick together~"

"R-really?" Aqua asked hopefully and Sera nodded. The Oshawott smiles and kissed her sweetly.

The other three angels smiled as they went through the portal. "By the way, what's with the portal?"

"It's for fast-travel." Venus mentioned.

"Alright, we'll do our best." Sera said as she and Aqua stepped through.

(Two days later at midnight.)

Aqua was in Dewott form and made out with Sera for comfort.

"Mmmhh~... A-aqua, c-couldn't we done this an hour ago~?" Sera aske murring.

"It's just so we can attract the Lycanrocs." Aqua informed. "P-Plus, I-I still need comfort from the fact that we're going up against wolves…"

"Y-you face large foxes, a mutant Nidoqueen and a mutant Seviper, what is it about wolves that makes you scared?" Sera asked laying on her back.

"Well… They're so fast and blend so well in the dark… They might jump on us…" Aqua rubbed her elbow.

"Calm down Aqua, we don't know how many they are yet." Sera muffled kissing back. "If you ever feel scared, I'll keep you safe~."

"P-Promise?"

Sera smiles as she opened her legs wide. "I love you Aqua~."

The Dewott Angel smiles and docks her vagina with the Kirlia's, letting out a moan in pleasure.

They grinded gently but firmly to feel the pleasure all over themselves. "I love you too Sera~."

Their pussies flowed more of their juices and scent as they kept on grinding. "B-besides, once the radar's find them, we can close in on them~." Sera said comfortingly.

"O-Okay, S-Sis~!" She chimed moaning.

Sera blushes as it felt a while when she was last called that, feeling her chest expand a bit with milk.

Aqua took the chance to dock her nipples against Sera's and twirled them around together.

"Oohh~.." Sera moans as she pushed them back, face flushed with pleasure as their charms glowed.

"Aaah~..." Aqua moans as she feels close to her orgasm.

"A-Aqua~..." Sera panted sweetly. "You gonna cum on your sis~?"

"Please… I need this~.." Aqua asked.

"Okay~... Let's~..." Sera moaned as she waits for it. They kept grinding together until they moan and came in unison. "GOOO~...!"

They panted as Aqua laid her body on top of Sera, her head near hers.

Suddenly, they heard growling and panting around them. Sera checked the radar on her helmet.

There were four dots surrounding two hearts which were them. "Oh… of course, couldn't have come at a better time…" Sera said sarcastically.

"Ummm… S-Sera…?" Aqua stuttered fearfully. "D-Did I do something wr-wrong…?"

"Aqua… Don't look behind, but…" She held her close as she tries to stay calm. Then she sees four the Dusk Lycanrocs surrounding them.

"A-Arceus…" The Dewott shuddered a bit, but dared not turn around. "O-okay, any ideas of w-what to do?"

'Let's just wait and hopefully they won't smell our-' then four red eyes went to their direction. 'Okay, I have to admit, that was stupid of me to think that would work after our little action.'

'Gulp…! This is all my fault…!' Aqua trembled in her thoughts. 'We should've done this an hour ago like you said!'

'Well, I am always right~...' Sera thought smugly before looking serious. 'Don't worry, I can just teleport us out of here.' she thought as she closed her eyes to focus.

But then they remembered their extra equipment. 'Then we can go use our equipment and face them right?' Aqua asked.

'Well, they're parked on that little area way over here…!' she thought as she focus their destination at their gear.

Aqua soon felt a paw touch her back before they vanished from the midnight form Lycanrocs.

"Wh-What t-touched m-me…?" Aqua whispered. They appeared at their gear as Sera helped her up.

"Don't worry about that, let's just get our gear on before they find us again." Sera suggested as she went to hers.

Aqua followed her and before they picked up their stuff, they looked at each other's drenched hips.

"Well you were right about them finding us~." Sera joked at her.

Aqua blushed as she shyly tried to wipe up her orgasmic juices to lick clean. "Taste sweet as always~."

"Focus, if they catch us still changing we'll-" Sera then heard growling nearby.

She turned to see the four Lycanrocs found them and approaching.

Aqua yelped and felt like screaming in terror before she felt their stuff being pushed into her arms by Sera. "I'll deal with them, you find a safe spot, change, and come back."

Aqua felt conflicted. "B-But…!"

"I wouldn't leave this to you if I didn't believe in you~." Sera spoke giving her a comforting smile. "I trust you, do you trust me~?"

Aqua took a couple seconds before nodding and went off to change.

'At the very least, when I get raped, it's usually because I was overpowered…' she thought as she went to her goddess form and then equipped her extra armor. "Just try and take me down!"

The Lycanrocs growled and then lunge at her. Sera dodged and slashed at the one closest to her.

It howled and was pushed away. The one on her right tried to slash at her with her claws, but Sera then jumped and flown back. "Phew, I feel like they can do some damage!" She then takes out her Halberd and lunge towards one.

But then the Lycanroc growled with a reddish aura and blocked it. Sera winced from the action. "I guess that's another one of the mutant powers…"

The Lycanroc then starts pushing Sera down. She uses her shield to try to push it back but then the mutant grabbed her buttocks, making Sera yelp and getting distracted.

She then tried to fly away, but the Lycanroc that held her grabbed on along with another behind Siren. She yelped as she was brought down onto the ground and they threw away her weapons and removed the wings, taking off her armor and leaving her bare.

"Even though I was in Goddess form, I've still had my limits…! That or is this short supposed to be horny…!?" she asked looking at their glowing red eyes. "Well I was facing 4 mutants at once so I suppose it was quite obvious."

"SIREN!" She heard a loud yelling. Just as she heard that she saw a large blue slashwave send the four Lycanrocs flying.

Then a blue Samurott goddess showed up to jump on and hug her. "I'm glad I made it here on time."

"Wh-Whoa~! W-Water, easy with our skins touching~..." Siren blushed as she felt their breasts mashing. "Also we need to-"

The two then hear the growling growing more intense as they saw the Lycanrocs have a mutant hard candy in each of their mouths.

"Siren… Question, exactly what are the odds that we'll be filled with canine spunk in both our holes at the end of this?"

"Eh… Probably around the part where it's now since two each is taking each one of us…"

"I was asking the percentage of that happening." Aqua said getting up.

"75.999% chance?" Sera said, doing the same.

"Heh, better than nothing~." Aqua said getting her scythes ready.

The Lycanrocs then turned bigger and more muscular, their breasts looking mixed in with their muscles. All four let out a loud, deafening howl.

"That's just disturbing!" Aqua cried out.

"I take tentacles over this anyday!" Sera said agreeing. "But muscles!? Well then again, werewolves are suppose to be powerful. Hope there's no vampire pokemon someday."

"I sometimes wonder about that!" Aqua yelled before rushing in on some two.

"Hahh… Water~." Sera chuckled as she charged, halberd ready.

When they landed their hits on their heads, they seemed to have done nothing. "They gotten hardened defense!" Aqua said jumping back.

The two Lycanrocs smiled as they grinned down on the Samurott.

Sera moved back and prepared an energy shot from the sniper rifle and fired. It just bounces right off of them. "Dangit! Energy attacks won't work either!"

"Well… I think I've an idea…" Aqua said.

"What is it?" Sera asked looking at her.

"We could purify them with my special ability?" She replied.

"When you said we, you'll share your powers with me then.." Sera added.

Aqua nodded as she made a blue chain from the rune glowing on her back and it went to Sera's chest.

"Just as I said, we'll be ending up with canine spunk in us~..." Sera said discarding her weapons and armor.

"Believe me… I'm really nervous against these types of mutants since Nara…" Aqua said as she did the same with her own.

"Please~..." Sera rolled her eyes. "You pretty much let yourself get raped by her~." she joked about the predicament months ago.

"I'm being serious for once!" Aqua argued, shaking her arms up and down.

"Aqua… There's no need to worry. I'm right there with you~." she said comfortingly as she stood with her.

Aqua smiled at that. "Okay… So you're fine with getting their attention in any way possible…?"

"Being an Angel like you, I've grown to enjoy some sexual things~. But I still not going to be participating in any stuff you pull at school and if I find out you and Ivy try streaking one day, I'm shoving a large dildo in your snatch!" she warned.

"Heheh~... Speaking of large dildos…" Aqua notes before pointing towards the Lycanrocs' growing members which were thicker than a normal hard one.

"Oh, you won't enjoy mine as much when I douse it with Tamato berry~." Sera added as she went to attract her share of Lycanrocs.

Aqua quivered at the added note as she accidently bit one long ago. "Well, here I go…!" She then ran up to them and posed. "H-Hey there, you sexy beasts~!"

Sera blushed a bit as she raised her arms behind her head, pushing her breast forward. "You two seem a little pent up~... Allow me to ease your tension~."

The two then twirled to each other and press their nude bodies together to arouse them, making their hands form into two hearts.

The mutated Lycanrocs grinned at their little act and started jerking off.

'I can't believe I'm actually doing erotic poses in front of mutant pokemon with you~...' Sera thought to Aqua as they approached slowly.

'I hope they forget when we purify them…' Aqua thought flushedly. 'Thank you for being there for me~.. I would've been a nervous wreck without you~...'

Sera smiled as she places her hand on Aqua's wet vagina. 'You would've done the same. Even if you were scared, you wouldn't let us down.'

The Samurott blushed as she had her own paw touch the Mega Gardevoir's vagina, rubbing it softly as Sera does the same.

They then sat down to spread their legs wide together and open their vaginal lips wide. "Well, first come, first serve~." they said to the Lycanrocs whom two each take a lady for them to sandwich, pressing their bodies to their front and back.

Aqua blushed at the firm and somewhat hard breasts mashed between herself. 'Now I know the meaning of 'hard and firm'...!'

'Ngh… They have that earthy smell too~..' Sera shudders as they sniffed around her body.

They wolves then thrust in both of their orifices with their huge cocks. The angels crying out in a mix of slight pain and pleasure. 'Good thing we were already taken~... I might've blacked out from that.'

Meamwhile with the other Angels...

Sakura was battling with the Lycanroc who was lashing wildly while the Greninja moved back gracefully.

Ellie was maneuvering her vehicle fast with great momentum while blasting another with stun shots. 

Ivy was giving quick strikes at her own Lycanroc with the gauntlets she's equipped with.

"What happened with fighting 5 Lycanrocs?!" Ellie stated while trying to keep up.

She then sees the rest of them coming out of the shadows, making the Espurr gulp. "I had to ask…"

"Wait a second…" Sakura added up the total. "So there are a total of 9 Lycanrocs with us fighting 5 and Water and Siren fighting 4."

"So where's the big cheese?" Ivy asked as she lifted a Lycanroc up.

"It's not showing up on the radar, so I'm assuming only 9 had turned." Sakura stated before getting surprised groped from behind by a Midnight Lycanroc. "D-Do you mind?!" she stated before striking it with her blade which let out an small energy burst. "Note: Despite this short having werewolves, no blood will ever be shown in spite of the visuals of violence."

"I think that's been proven with all our our weapons in the past being swords, guns and bows." Ellie stated ducking under a lunging wolf before shooting a stun blast at it.

"The beauty of technology girls~." Ivy said before using razor leaf at her opponent, knocking her out.

Ellie decides to transform her vehicle into its armored form. She then launches small homing missiles at the Lycanroc, blowing it away and unconscious.

Sakura summoned a large wave to douse her opponent with water, knocking it out with the strength of the blast of water.

Now they focus their attention to the other two Lycanrocs who howl out loud. The group winced as they covered their ears.

They then heard a deep vicious growl compared to the ones they faced. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Ellie groaned.

Their leader came out and she was feral in appearance.

"Blast it thing, next time show us all targets, not leave us one missing!" Sakura stated to the radar which made a radio-static raspberry sound. "Ugh.. So annoying."

"Tell me about it." Ellie stated.

The leader in question was different, as it contains some looks that had all three variations of Lycanrocs.

"Well, what has science done?" Ivy casually quoted.

"Must be another effect from the full moon, if only it could communicate unlike the others." Ellie groaned.

'Just come quietly for me to do you all~...!' A telepathic voice snarled out.

"Telepath. Well better than nothing." Ivy stated as she charges in with her claws.

"Forest, wait!" Sakura tried to warn her.

Then the pack leader's eyes glowed red and stared into Ivy's. The Serperior jolted from the sight and froze. "Wh-what the heck?!" Her eyes then spun around into swirls, 'You are no longer in control of your mind… And this short is kind of too long…!'

"I am no longer in control of my mind and this short is kind of long." Ivy repeated.

"Forest!" Ellie then shot an energy beam at the leader who counters with a Hyper Beam, destroying the beam.

"You're certainly strong!" Sakura said walking calmly and carefully. "What is with the deal with the full moon effecting dusk Lycanrocs? What is your intentions?"

'It just happens to us wolves and what we do is pleasurably exhilarating~...!' The Alpha responds licking her lips. 'As for my intentions, I intend to create an army of Lycanrocs and show the world our strength~!'

"Classic villain intention." Sakura said.

"Well you can forget it, and let our friend go!" Ellie demanded.

'You there, go have sexual fun with your "friends"~...' The alpha said to Ivy.

The Serperior got her claws ready and slowly walked to them. "I will go have sexy fun with my friends~..."

"Forest, she's controlling your mind!" Ellie stated backing up. "Fight the puppetmaster, not us!"

But she just ignored her and attack. "Aahh!" Ellie got a glancing blow from the claw slash.

She dodged in time thanks to her extra armor. "Alright then, sorry, but I have to knock you out!" Ellie then shot rapid fire energy blast at Ivy.

But she deflected it with a spinning fist. Soon the other two Lycanrocs stood by Ivy.

"This is troubling…" Sakura said as she got into a stance herself.

"I know what you mean…!" Ellie nodded as she stood by her. "At this rate, we need Water and Siren to help us!" she said getting her tonfas.

Sakura tapped into her helmet to call them, but all she got were loud pleasurable moans. "They're still dealing with those Lycanrocs.." the Greninja said blushing a bit.

"They're taking that long!?" She asked frustratedly.

"We just have to endure until they get here!" Sakura stated calmly.

Ivy then slithered fast and coiled around Ellie. The Meowstic gasped from the action. "S-So fast!" She squirmed from the coiling. "Ivy let me go!"

"You will enjoy what we'll give you and feel good altogether~..." Ivy said in her hypnotized state.

"N-no, Ivy… It's me!" Ellie stated but is then squeezed tighter and her nipples get tickled by her vines. "Nhh.. Nhhhaaa~!" she gasped from the rubbing. 

"Angel Psychic!" Sakura yelled until the two Lycanrocs get in her way.

'Hmhmhmhm…' The Alpha Lycanroc smirked as she walked towards them. 'Even with all that armor and weapons, you're still cute as sensitive sexy girls~...'

"Y-you…" Sakura gritted before shuddering from the wolves licking her body. "Eeek!" She jumped and attempted to fend them off of her.

"Nghhh, Siren… Water… Help!" Ellie cried out.

Right on cue, a bright flash exploded far away from their vicinity. Everyone jolted from the light as they turn to the sight.

The Alpha just shrugged it off and gestured her two companions to eat Sakura out.

Kunoichi shuddered from the sensations as one of them licked her pussy while the other started licking her breast. "K-Kyaaah~!"

'Hmm… now, who shall I go with first?' she looks at the two angels. 'I can see my two friends have it covered with the froggy~... So I'll do what I want with the kitty~...'

Ellie jolted as she tried to squirm away from the snake and the wolf who goes in for a kiss in the lips. 'Mmhh… Come on, why me?!'

'Well, you do look cute… plus your breast would make you a good breeder~.' She teased as she slid her tongue inside.

She quivered from the kiss, but was relief at the last part being impossible.

'Let her go so I can "take" it from here~...' The Alpha commanded the Serperior.

Ivy nods as she let the cat go and pushed her to the wolf.

"N-Nooo…" Ellie murred unwillingly, trying to run away when she was let go.

The Alpha then press her paws against her large chest. Ellie cried out as she tried to pull away. 'N-Now I know why cats and dogs don't get along much!'

She lifted the small cat into her arms and held her there.

'Get ready, little sexy kitty~...!' The Alpha said as she had a mutant hard candy in her mouth. 'But before I get started...' she went to the cat's helmet and pressed a button. 'PROTECTION DEACTIVATED.'

The Meowstic widened her eyes in horror. "N-NO!"

'Hehe… you were hoping that I didn't know about your little protection didn't you~?...' The alpha Lycanroc snickered as she swallowed her hard candy. 'Too bad~...'

Ellie shuddered as she felt a strong aura perminating from the wolf.

She then turned huge and more beastly with extra tails. Her teeth sharpened as her claws sharpened. Her torso becoming more feral with spiky fur.

"Oh Arceus no!" Ellie squirmed as she begged. "Please don't do this!" She then sees how big her cock is.

'Also… this is a extra scene right… not part of the main story…' The Alpha notified.

"S-so what?!" she stated before her face paled up. "Y-you don't mean…"

The Alpha grinned and grinds her member on her pussy. 'You just may be carrying my pups at the end~...' she licked the psychic types ear.

"NNNOOO!" She screamed. "Help me!"

"PSYCHIC~!" A familiar voice called out.

Everyone jolted from the words, looking around.

There was a blur of blue and white heading towards them. One struck the lycanrocs off of Sakura. The other got Ellie way from the Alpha Lycanroc.

"Siren!" She said out of relief before noticing her hips. "Wait… what happened to you two?" she asked noticing the dripping from their crotches.

"You do NOT want to know!" Aqua screamed out, surprising Sakura while Sera looks understandable.

"Let's just say that Me and Aqua had to work together to defeat them and let's leave it at that." Sera said to her.

"But why are you-" Sakura attempted to continue but was again interrupted by Aqua.

"Me and Sera defeated 4 Lycanrocs. End of story!" Aqua insisted.

Ellie sweatdropped at Aqua's sudden holler. 'Good grief, what's with Aqua all of a sudden?'

She then recalled Sakura stating that the two were busy with dealing with 4 Lycanrocs and their dripping crotches.

The Meowstic sweatdropped again as she realized what happened. 'Sera, why is Aqua so defensive about it? Did she tell you anything?' she asked telepathically.

'I'll tell you about it when we finish our mission.' Sera nods as she placed her down and noticed Ivy alongside the Lycanrocs. "Hypnotized?"

Ellie nodded before getting licked by the Alpha wolf. "Gaahh, stop that!"

Sera and Sakura go to help her, but the former gets tangled by Ivy.

'If it's hypnotism, maybe I can do something about it.' Sera thought with a groan.

Ivy then kisses and squeezes her tightly. The Mega Gardevoir moaned as she closes her eyes and tries to enter Ivy's mind.

She sees it was full of flowers and fragrances of them. Sera smiles as she sniffed them a bit. "Well she is a grass type after all~."

She then sees all of Ivy's friends naked and sleeping peacefully on the flowers, embracing each other. She carefully walked over them and get to Ivy.

She then sees a Snivy tangled in her own vines by a reddish shadowy Lycanroc. "Gotcha." she takes out her bow and took aim and fired a homing shot and vaporized the shadow.

She then goes to check up on Ivy who was aching for some comfort. "Well I can't leave her alone like this~..." She then kisses her passionately while hugging around her body.

"Mmmhhh~...?" The Snivy muffled as she woke up.

Sera smiles as she stroke her cheek. "You doing okay Ivy~?"

"I am now and will be better if we~..." Ivy replied for Sera to finish.

"Make passionate love with each other~?" She guessed and the Snivy nodded eagerly.

Sera giggled as she kissed her once again and then went down for her vagina. She moved her hand over and started rubbing the entrance.

Ivy blushed and rubs Sera's own pussy with her vines. "Mmmm~..." Sera moans in response.

They enjoyed it as they start fingering each other. "Your world is a beautiful place Ivy~."

The Snivy nods as she hugs her back. "Thanks~..."

Sera went to Ivy's neck and nuzzled it softly, giving soft pecks on it. The Snivy then has herself grind on the Kirlia, shuddering from the rubbing as she move her fingers into the Snivy's snatch which she moaned in pleasure.

Meanwhile, back in reality, Sera and Ivy were grinding in real-life, moaning in pleasure as their folds dripped juices.

Ellie, Aqua and Sakura blushed at the sight. "You think Forest's back to normal now?" Sakura asked feeling a little aroused at the sight.

"Soon I guess." Aqua answered as she went to help Ellie who was fighting back the Alpha with her gunblades with little effect. "What is your skin made of? Steel!?" she complained.

"Must be another effect of the moon." Aqua guessed. "Either that or it's the hard candy she took. That's the same thing that happened with our four." she said using her scythes, thrashing them wildly on her like a child. The Alpha was knocked back, but not significantly harmed.

"Wow~..! I can't believe that actually worked!" Aqua exclaimed.. She tries to add water effect on her blades to increase the damage potential and starting rolling her arms about with them, laughing like a kid.

"Hey Aqua, maybe calm down a little?" Ellie stated sweatdropping while reactivating her protection. "You're acting like a little kid right now."

Just as Aqua seems to be winning, the Alpha jumped right onto her, knocking the Samurott on her back and mounting on top of her. "H-hey get off of me!"

The Alpha then licked on her neck and cheek. Aqua squirmed from the soft licking as felt its chest pressing on her. "G-Gross!" she cried out trying to push her off. "Get off me you mongrel mutt!"

"Mongrel?" The Alpha asked, feeling insulted. "What are you, Russian or French?!"

"Shut it!" she blasted a hydro pump at her face. It only wetted her and she growled very furiously.

"You can't harm me, so just admit that you lost!" she growled scratching her sides.

"Aaaaiiiieeee!" She screamed in pain. 'Oh Arceus, what am I gonna do now?!'

Before she could think of anything else, she felt her large member grind on her pussy. "Aaahh~!" she gasped as she squirmed more trying to get away. "I knew this would happen to me! Sure, I would've let Hana pump a lot of her seed inside of me and everywhere else, but I can't stand a big dog doing me so hard!"

"What's the problem, it's just a mutant Lycanroc. You're acting like you're facing a Groudon instead." Sakura said looking confused.

"I've seen movies of Victorian Age horror!" Aqua admitted.

"Aqua.." Sera stated as she and Ivy are now awake. "1, I told you not to watch horror films if you can't handle them, and 2, they don't qualify in the real world."

"Then what are we facing right now?!" Aqua asked, pointing at the Alpha.

"A mutant Lycanroc. It's a pokemon, not a werewolf." Sera said walking to her.

"Well, at least it's not the Ripper!" Aqua replied, still squirming at the feeling of her cock.

Sera sighs as she smiled comfortingly, "Well whenever you get the confidence again, just tag back in~." She hits the alpha with her attract.

It stopped and looks at her. "Would you care for someone else Alpha~." she asked with a wink.

The Alpha thought about it and then dragged Aqua along. "H-Heeeyy!"

"Whoa there big girl, let the Samurott girl go please~?" Sera asked in a cute pleading tone.

'She's with you and will be with you~...!'

"I know, but wouldn't you rather have fun with a more willing pokemon~?" she said rubbing the wolf's cheek. "Come on now, let her go and you can do with me however you please~."

'I've already seen what you've done through the eyes of my pack, I'd like to know how you both feel like~!'

"But how can you do that though~?" Sera asked rubbing the large shaft. "I only see one large member, you can't possibly take us both at the same time~." But then to her surprise, a second cock grew from below. "Why didn't you show us before, were you shy when you saw us~?" Sera asked teasingly.

'Enough of this!' The Alpha growled and tackled both of them down.

Sera grunted a bit from the impact as she was face to face with Aqua.

'Hmm~...' The Alpha thought. 'Maybe you should look up at me raping your Samurott friend~!

"Hmm?" Sera asked looking at the mutant Lycanroc who then rolls them over so Sera is on the bottom and Aqua is in the middle. "Oh, you clever Alpha~."

"S-Siren, knock it of…!" The Samurott hushed in irritation.

'Water, relax~...' Sera thought patting Aqua's cheek caringly.

Before they knew it, they got thrusted inside of their vaginas again, both of them letting out loud moans..

The Alpha then laughed. 'Oooh~! So this is what Angel Water is like inside~! Truly the Knight of Love~!' she responded licking the Samurott's neck.

"Aaah~! H-How do you know me!?" Aqua gasped in shock.

"Did you somehow got access to our profiles?" Sera asked surprised as well.

'Ask Empress Rafflesia~!' she responded staring at Sera as well.

Aqua had no choice but to activate her purification ability. "Well you're making the same mistake as your pack members did~!" Though, it didn't feel as strong as last time. "Wh-what?!"

"Guess we'll need more angels..!" Sera noted. "Kunoichi, Forest, Psychic! Use your vaginas to hold onto her tails!"

"Huh? How will that help?" Ivy asked confused.

"Think of the tails like tentacles!" Sakura suggests.

"Gotta say, I expected the teasing from Aqua, but Sera of all of us…" Ellie said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head as she approaches.

"Just do it!" Aqua yelped out.

The three ran up behind the Lycanroc and went in her tails. Each tip thrusting in their pussies.

"Eeep~!" Ivy yelped, "They feel a bit rough~!" she shuddered from the movements.

"Well t-they are rock types of course~..." Sakura stated as she felt it wiggle inside her.

"W-Water, NOW!" Sera shouted for Aqua to link them together. She took the moment to make more links and attached them to her other friends.

Soon, everyone felt each other's pleasure and their vaginas flowed bright blue. "Th-this is interesting." Sakura stated as she gasped in pure pleasure.

"Aaahhh~! It feels sooo gooood~!" Ivy cried out.

"M-my body's shivering~.." Ellie shivered from the sensation, holding on a tail for support.

"A-Aquaaa~!" Sera yelled out for her friend.

The Samurott hugged around her tightly as she nuzzled her cheek. "H-Here we c-cum~...!"

They both climaxed at the same time, holding each other close. The three others came together on her tails and a blue flash shone brightly around the Alpha Lycanroc. "AAAIIIEEE~!" Everyone cried out.

When the light cleared, everyone was lying on the ground and were completely naked as the purification took a lot of their energy. "Arceus, I never felt so tired before…" Sakura puffed for air.

She then looked at her body and perked up before covering herself. "Eeep!"

Ellie got up before looking at her own completely nude body. "Well on the bright side we're alone with each other."

The Espurr then felt herself being hugged by a certain Snivy. "I-Ivy~..?"

"You're just so cute and sexy~!" She chimed, nuzzling her cheek as she groped her."

"S-stop, you're embarrassing me~..." Ellie stated pulling away playfully but still held tightly by her.

The kirlia giggled at the scene as she wiped some cum off of her. "Well that's another mission complete~." she said smiling as she started to stretched. "We better get home… geez am I exhausted…" she started to walk.

"But, how?" Aqua asked, carrying the unconscious alpha. "We don't have energy to power up our rides back home."

Sera stopped for a moment as she look at the radar to see how far her home is. It didn't seem that faraway. "Well we can probably just hop on buildings to get there.." She said as she tried to jump high, but couldn't. "Maybe not…" she tried to think of other ways.

"Why not just call Venus?" Aqua asked.

Sera nods as she does so. "When we get back, I'm confiscating all your monster movies." Sera said as she dialed the number.

"Hello, you have reached Venus' phone number, please wait after the beep." The radio voice said.

"Please tell me this is a joke." She spoke out loud.

"So she's not coming…?" Aqua asked.

"Guess not, I guess either we wait till we get out strength back, or camp out here for the night." Sera said looking at her form. "Not too fond of option 2."

"Get our strength back, huh~?" Aqua asked slyly.

"Yeah… why you ask it like that?" she asked looking at her.

Aqua then took out an energy ointment from the Casanova Club, even though she has no pockets because she is naked.

Sera chuckled as she shakes her head. "Magic satchel?"

"Who told you?!" Aqua asked and poses like she's holding onto the ointment for herself.

"Hehe… you can't fool me when it comes to things Aqua." she chuckled, "What is that anyway?"

"For our bodies to regain enough energy to go home." Aqua said. "But it also has an aphrodisiac that makes us sex in order to regain some energy."

"Of course, you couldn't just get a normal energy booster, you had to get a sexual energy booster." Sera rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm in anyway~"

Aqua giggled a bit as she opened it and started to apply a little on herself. "You changed Sera."

"Oh stop, Baby-Wott~..." Sera teased to tell Aqua not to patronize her.

"Oh, I'm not insulting you or anything like that, it's kinda nice." Aqua said finish applying it. "I know you have your limits of what you'll do of course." She then does it on the Kirlia and everyone else.

End.

Sera smiled at the scene as she brushed her hair, "That was really nice, if not really naughty~." she giggled as she blushed a bit.

"Teehee, well… We can't all stay dumb like that, you know." Aqua giggled. "You don't mean it when you said about confiscating my movies, right?"

"Aqua, I feel like those movies are infecting your sanity." Sera said poking her head. "It's making you look freaked out at things. Sooner or later, you might become scared to even get a glass of water at night."

"They don't affect me." Aqua said.

"The things happening in dreams affecting real life regarding my revenge on Ace." Sera added. "The Lycanroc mission."

"Revenge on Ace?" Ivy asked.

"Back on the castle infiltration mission, I was describing how in her dreams I appeared as a monster and raped Ace for trying to force information of Nami on me."

"Oh." Aqua nodded. "But still, about my movies…"

"It's just until I feel like you can handle them." Sera assured. "It's not forever."

"Okay." Aqua nodded again and then acts shy. "Can we trib~?"

"Next time, we're still beat from that mission. Let's go-" She gasped as she felt Ivy go behind her and rub her chest. "I-Ivy~?!"

The Snivy giggled and gestures she wasn't alone.

"C-come on, you must be tired too~." Sera stated trying to get away.

But Ellie and Sakura just slowly advanced on her. "N-no, even you two?!" Sera blushed red. "W-Wait!"

Aqua just shrugged as she just plays with her smartphone.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Recording."

Sera quivers as she sighs, "Fine, but if we're gonna pass out, I want you to be holding me close~..." She pleaded with Aqua as she put her phone away and jumped in to join them all.


	14. How Nami came to be

Prima deflected an attack away with her war fan. "Heh, you're a stubborn one aren't ya?"

The mutant Zoroark just growled at her.

The Primarina then lunged at her with her fan, swinging at her.

'If she's gonna rape me, glad my virginity was taken during my initiation…!' Prima thought as she struck the fox at her sides.

The black fox oofed for a moment before grinning.

"What's with that look?" Prima asked preparing herself before getting propelled away by a Night Daze, falling on her back and shaking her head. "Geeze that hurt." she groaned.

But then she got held down by energy chains, even her legs were forced into mermaid form. "Huh?" she noticed and tried to squirm out of it.

The Zoroark then grabbed her vaginal lips. Prima shudders from the hold. "Okay, this is probably not good~..."

She then looks at her claw and licks it for juices, murring from the taste of the Primarina. She then made an evil grin as she feels hard and ready.

"Okay, this is really not good~.." Prima said sweat-dropping as she squirmed a bit, but the chains won't let her go. "C-calm down. M-maybe we can work something out."

The Zoroark just growled and grabbed her chest.

"Ahhh!" she yelped at the claws raking her skin.

Then she felt her vagina being grinded by another.

The Primarina blushed from the friction as she tries to push back against the assailant.

But then the assailant has her hard member erect from her pussy. Prima yelped from the penetration, "Y-you're full of surprises…"

The Zoroark then thrusts inside of her back and forth, rubbing her insides with her thick member.

Prima moaned out loud as she cried out. "H-Help…!" She tries to struggle against the dark type. "S-someone… I-I'm about to~...!" she cried out as she cums hard from the pleasure.

The Zoroark howls on pleasure too as she lets her cum flow inside of Prima as well.

"Gaahh~!... So warm~..." she groaned from the feeling as she flapped her mermaid tail in ecstasy.

The Zoroark grinned as she licked all around Prima's face.

The sea lion mermaid winced as she feels humiliated by her opponent. "Y-you had your fun! Now let me go!"

"Hold on~!" Another voice called out as she jumped into the fray.

The Zoroark and Prima perked up from the call. 'Wait… Th-that voice!'

A busty Samurott then landed on the ground and began posing. "I am the surging waves that purifies the dark and twisted~!" She then does some more poses with her big sword. "My sword strikes down my enemies (and lovelies) unconscious~!"

Prima's eyes sparkled at the mesmerizing sight.

The Samurott then finished posing. "I'm Angel Water~!" she announces as she holds her sword in her hands and blasts an Ice Beam from it at the Zoroark who dodged it and it accidentally hits Prima, making her cry out from the impact.

"Ack! Nice entrance, hero!" She barked out as her body revealed to be on a ice chunk sealed on it.

"Whoops…" Blade muttered as she sweatdropped. "M-mistakes happen!" she said using Scald at the Zoroark.

"Y-Yeah!? Well…!" Prima tried thinking of something for a comeback at her. "Just try to beat her without knocking me out cold again?!"

"Teehee~... Out cold~!" Blade lamely replied in pun.

"I'm the funny one, you stick to being the boring, serious type." Prima advised. "You dull Blade!"

"Geez, what made you such a Prima-donna?" Blade snickered.

"Clumsy Samurott Hero!" Prima shouted back.

"Whiny Primarina Comic Relief!" Blade called back.

Prima was getting tired of this. "Can you just get that Zoroark before it rapes you?!"

"What the what?" Blade asks before getting groped by and fell down on the Zoroark. "Where you come from?!"

The Zoroark just grinned and thrusts her tail in Blade's pussy after opening it wide with her legs. "Aahh~! P-prima,a little help here?"

The other Angel just looked at her with an unimpressed look. "How can I? I'm too busy being frozen by your ice!" She then stuck her tongue on it, but made sure it doesn't stick.

"You got Bubble Beam, Sparkling Aria, any other water attacks that come out of your mouth." Blade stated quivering a bit.

"Why not use your flares from you armor?" Prima asked.

"I can't use them because of this fox!" Blade said feeling its member rubbing her folds. "Come on Prima please~. I'm sorry about the cold, but help me!"

"What about voice command!?" She asked.

"Prima! I'm begging you here!" Blade cried out.

The Primarina groaned and focused what remaining stamina she has left. Started to sing a tune as bubbles appeared and rained down on the Zoroark who just kept thrusting in the Samurott a little faster.

"How about this then?!" she then launched bubble beam at her, getting a critical hit and knocked the Zoroark off of Blade as they came.

The Samurott was panting from the sensation as she rubs her vagina comfortingly. "I suppose I deserved that from freezing you.."

Prima smiled but then collapsed exhaustedly.

Blade got from under the Zoroark and helped Prima off the ice, laying her on the ground on her back. "You okay Prima?" She got no answer, but she was breathing tiredly.

Blade smiled a bit at the sleeping Primarina as she laid on top of her, holding her close. "You're so warm~..." She murred but then heard a grunt from the Zoroark. Blade turned to her. "She's not out cold yet?! In that case~!" She then got the dildo from her sword's handle and plugged it in her vagina. She murred from the vibrations, "I'll send you to your dreams! Angel Love: Charge~!"

She charged at the Zoroark, striking her with a quick slash before making a flurry of strikes with her sword and then knocking her out back to normal.

After the charge was over, she then spilled cum from her vagina. She let out a sigh of relief as it was over now as she pulled out her dildo. "Time to head back to the club~" She went back to Prima and look at her face. "She looks so peaceful~..." Then she carries her in her arms and leave.

*In the Casanova Club Bedroom*

After bathing together, Blade carefully place Prima in the bed. "Whew~. I'm surprised she could still sleep after the bath~." she placed her ear at her chest. "You that tired Prima~?"

"W-W… W-Wa…" Prima muttered quietly. "Wa… Ter…" She said in a raspy voice.

"Hmm?" Blade perks up a bit. "Yes dear?"

"N-Need… Water…" She said.

Blade looks a bit confused as she slowly moves away to see what she meant. So she go gets for a bottle of water. She comes back a minute later. "Here you go, nice and cold for you."

Prima just murred as if she couldn't be able to drink. Blade then started to hold Prima's head and pour a little water in Prima's mouth, but the water just spills down her neck. "Prima, just swallow slowly." she instructed calmly.

But then the Dewott thought of an idea. "What kind of water do you like?" She asks as she drinks, but holds it in her mouth. She then lay on her, becoming face to face and kisses her in the lips, pouring the water into Prima's mouth.

The Brionne then surprises her by pushed the back of her head to hold the kiss. Blade was shocked at the action, but continued to kiss her and give her the water she needs. The Dewott hugged around her body to give her warmth.

They then made out and snuggled around each other before Prima got on top. Blade murred as she stared at the Brionne. "You look so lovely up there you know~?"

"Well~... You're cute laying down like that~" Prima chuckled as she wiggles her fingers, intending on groping her boobs.

Blade responded by holding Prima's thighs, stroking them softly and pressing her flesh on her hips. "Mmm… So soft."

Prima blushes and then proceeds to touch and feel Blade's breasts. "Hehehe… So are you Bladey~."

Blade giggles and moans when Prima plays with her nipples.

"You nipples look like little tiny berries~." she giggled, pinching them a bit.

"Eep~! Nooo~...!" Blade yelped as she covers her eyes in mock-embarrassment.

"Non non non, you not gonna be shy~..." she gently move her hands away. "You can be cute to me~."

Blade meeped in a high-pitched tone as she closes her eyes with an embarrassed smile. "I-I gotta get going~.." she feigned trying to move away.

"Going to where~?" Prima asked, licking her cheek slowly.

"Um.. S-somewhere but here." she said.

"Aww~! But it's just starting to get HOT~!" A mature lady called as she entered the room.

Blade looks around for the source of the voice and sees a white and pink Fairy-plated Arceus entering. "Venus, came to check up on Prima too~?"

"Well, that and I figured I find you here, Blade." Venus answers as she walks towards them. "Plus, its time for your Anal Approval~"

Blade blushes as she realizes that's the reward for getting her elite form just as Prima got hers.

"It was amazing~!" Prima cheered out, but then realized Blade does have to go for now. "Can't it wait a little while?"

"Well, I can do it anywhere~" Venus assured them.

"Cool, I have something special for the water wott~." Prima stated.

"What is it~?" Blade asked curiously.

"Blade~..." Prima said blushing a bit. "You wanna start a family~?"

The Dewott gasped softly and felt tears forming in her eyes. "O-Oh, Prima~...!"

The Brionne winced at the sight. "Sorry, was it too soon?"

Blade moved up and embraced her. "No, it wasn't and Yes, I do want to have a family with you~!"

Prima smiled as she nuzzled her cheek with the Dewott. "That makes me so happy~!"

Venus smiled at the two. "Well, how about you two do it in style~? With me in the fray~?"

"What do you mean?" Prima asked. 

"We could roleplay Blade getting raped by the two of us~" Venus explained. "I'll give her the anal approval, and you get to make your baby in her~! It's a win-win~!"

"Can it at least make it so I don't go down easy?" Blade requested. "It always feels like I'm getting a curb stomp battles."

"Where's the fun in where you always win like that~?" Prima seductively asked as she rubs her cheeks. "Besides, it's just roleplay. You just act as adorably dramatic and poetic when you're at our sexy mercy~."

"No, I mean I put up a good fight, but lost."

"Oh, so you'll be like even though you seemed doomed, you're okay with having used up all of your power~?" Venus asked.

"Yeah, that'll work." Blade nodded as she goes for her angel charm. "Water flash~!" She then grows into a nude busty Samurott.

"Alright then, Mermaid Flash~!" Brionne went to her nude Primarina form.

Venus smiled at the two and tells Blade to get on all-fours.

The Samurott went off the bed and got into position, lifting her butt up for Venus.

The Arceus went and started to rub and caress her soft skin and plump cheeks.

Blade blushed at her touch and then felt Venus' breasts mash on her back before being lifted up into her arms. She then felt her own arms being tied behind her back. "Ngh~..." she groaned from the tying.

Prima then holds Blade's legs into spread-eagle positioning.

"W-wait, let's talk about this!..." Blade panted weakly struggling for her part.

"Hahaha~... You were a feisty one earlier, but when you get caught, you're completely at our mercy~." Prima chuckled darkly, but winked to let Blade know they're just roleplaying, but sexing her for real.

"The only reason I lost was because you struck me from nowhere~!" Blade stated winking back. "And just so you don't remember me, I'm Angel Water: Knight of Love~!" She boldly stated.

"That makes our next move all the more better~!" Venus chuckled as she prodded her anal entrance with her tip. "Oh? Still a virgin back here~?! What a treat~!"

"Eep~! No, wait!" Blade perked up and begged. "N-Not my a-a-AAAAAAHHHHH~!" She was interrupted when she thrusts in her anus. Her vision went white as she felt hot pain coursing through her. Blade whimpered and weeped at the feeling of her anal passage being forcibly expanded. "IT'S TOO BIG~!" She said gritting her teeth.

Prima grinned, but felt bad inside as she looked at Blade's vagina. 'She can take it, she's a strong one of course, but I'll provide a little comfort~.' she started to rub and stroke her folds, making them wet but already feeling close.

"Ah-Ahh~..." Blade moaned from the rubbing. "S-stop that~... D-Don't play with that spot, villainess~!" She said for the roleplay.

"Why not, your little flower looks pretty and desiring~." Prima giggled as she then tickled her clitoris which then erected.

"I-I just never got a release yet, that's all…" she looked away with a red face.

"Is that so~?" Prima grinned wickedly. "Then I'll help you with that~!" She then grinded her hard cock on her moist pussy lips.

"What?! Ahh~!" she groaned as she felt a hand moving up to her charm. "Wh-what are you?!"

"Such a adoring charm you have~." Prima stated. "Mind if I see what can it do~?"

"Wh-no don't do anything!" she stated struggling a bit.

Prima then turned it on and it showed some options. She looked over them as Blade tries to get out of Venus's grip, but the Arceus' hold was too strong.

"Hm~? What's this~...? Protection~?" Prima piqued with interest. "Tell me, what does it mean by protection~?"

Blade pretends to look horrified for the roleplay. "N-No~! Don't touch tha~t! Please, just don't~!"

"Uh oh.. I feel my hand moving on it's own~..." she said teasingly and slowly moving down and pressing the button, making the Protection option go off.

The Samurott gasped as she knew what it meant. "N-no please don't!" she pleaded as she felt the Primarina's hands held her shoulders and then the latter reared herself.

"You already lost Angel Water~." Prima said the tip pressing against it. "Might as well enjoy the moment~." And then she slides her member inside Blade's labia.

"N-No, don't~! NNNOOO~!" She screamed.

The two then started to thrust back and forth like pistons in a plane.

"Wh-Why does this feel so good~...?" Blade thought out loud to herself for drama. "My body feels like it's gonna melt~...!"

"You're so wet inside~.. Like a living waterfall~." she giggled kissing her neck.

"I-I have to find a way to beat these two~..." Blade muttered as she moaned uncontrollably. Blade was thinking of some kind of attack she can do. "But I can't use any moves while being trapped like this~...! This feels so embarrassing~..!"

"Still struggling even after all this~?" Venus started to pinch and pull Blade's nipples. "How cute~! Like a little-big Baby-Wott~!"

Blade blushes as she quivers. "I'm…" she stuttered with a moan. "I'm not a baby! … I'm becoming humiliated inside and out~...!"

"Aren't you precious~.." Prima said stroking her cheek. "Look down at our privates, Angel Water~."

She looked down to see her leaking fluids dripping around Prima's member. "So what am I supposed to see?"

"It looks sexily delicious, doesn't it, Water~?" Prima seductively asked. "Your pussy is savoring the flavor of my cock~. Your want more of my member~. Well don't worry, I'll be sure to go all the way in the end~!"

Blade blushes from the words. "Wha?" she stuttered from the increased thrusting. "N-no, that's not.. I.."

"I…" Blade closed her eyes in mock-despair until she opened them wide in mock-determination. "I won't give up~!" She exclaimed, which signifies her 'releasing' all of her angel love energy on theme .

"Hehe… What can your little light show do with your situation~?" Venus said going faster as she was getting close to her release.

"It may not blow you both away~... But at least I'll deal some good damage on the two of you~!" Blade panted as she pretends to focus all of her 'will'. "Haaah~... Angel~...! Love~...!"

Prima smiled and pretends to look shocked. "Wait, you mean?! NO~!" she tried to stop her. But then she winced. "Aaiiee~! It's getting so hot~!"

"NNngaaahh~!" Venus cried out as she was being squeezed all around her.

"FLAAASSSHHH~!" Blade screamed out and 'released' all of her energy on them, panting tiredly afterwards. She then felt their seeds squirt inside her holes. Blade shuddered as she felt them fall onto the bed with Venus on top of her and Prima on the bottom.

But the two of them remained awake and grinned at her exhausted form. "Hehe… Not a bad move there~..." Prima complimented. "But you're still trapped with us~."

The Samurott sweat dropped as she looked down and saw Prima's seed dripping underneath them. She then sees Venus getting ready for another round. "Your last move was all in vain, Water~..."

"Arceus no…" she muttered from the situation but then smiled warmly. "O-Oh well, at least I gave it my all~..." She closed her eyes calmly. "I may have lost, but it's not over though~.."

"Oh? Whatever do you mean~?" The Primarina, now-hard again asked.

'I'm not the only angel out here, once they realized I'm gone, they'll come here and save me~..." she smiled. "They'll take you down and rescue me~. So go ahead~... Rape my body all you want and impregnate me~. But you'll soon pay the price~... I am Angel Water after all~..." she said defiantly with a strong smile on her face.

Prima and Venus shrugged it off and grinned as they started thrusting in and out of both her holes again while she's asleep. Blade groaning from the thrusting and the rubbing of her chest and body in her sleep along with time and time again, she would cum and feel warm sperm flowing in her moist passages. "S-s-so… w-warm~... S-S-So~... F-Full~..." she murmured feeling her belly being caressed.

Blade then says something in her sleep. "Prima~... Venus~... Keep doing me even until I'm too filled up~..."

They giggled as they rubbed her round belly. "So beautiful… You might even have twins or triplets at this rate~." Prima said sweetly, kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad to be of sexual service for you, Blade~" Venus said in the same tone as she grabs her hips and does her doggy-style.

The next morning, Blade woke up feeling sore and full at the same time. She then saw Venus and Prima sandwiching her. "Hehe… I wonder when they fell asleep."

Then she heard faint moans and felt minor thrusting in and out of her. Blade groans from the feeling as she tried to move out from under them, but she still felt drowsy and the weight from them didn't help.

"H-hey… Venus… P-prima, please…" she stated as she felt sweaty and the need to get up. "I-I kind of have to g-go…"

"Mmm… Bladey~.." Prima murred lovingly as she moved slowly but drowsily. "Why you so~... Warm and tight~...?"

Blade blushes from the words. "Guess I recover fast, but I need to get up." She then have the idea of tickling them. She used her hands and started to delicately rub their sides.

They both giggled quietly at the tickly rubbing on them. Blade started to tickle them more, 'Come on… let me go…' She thought as she wiggles her fingers on her bellies.

Prima and Venus giggled louder as their grip starts to lighten on her. Their members even loosened in her orifices.

'Now's my chance.' she tried to move away at this point. She finally got off their members while still shivering in pleasure. "Aaahh… how long had they continued going at me~..." she panted trying to regain her strength and then examined her stomach.

'Judging by the chubby size of my belly, I'd say…' She thought as she tried calculating. "The whole entire night… And maybe 10-12 times~..." she soon got up, "Better head to the shower room. All of this cum could give me too many babies." she said as she wobbled out of the room groaning.

She soon made it and turned on the warm water, letting out a sigh of relief as she been teased by passengers as she came here. "Geez… They've said a bunch of jokes at me and my belly." she said blushing a bit as she knew she would be the center of attention at her state.

She then grabbed a bar of soap to scrub herself with. "Hmm…" she sighs as she cleaned herself thoroughly.

Then she felt her private parts being scrubbed by extra arms, which surprised her. She looked down and saw that it was from a Furret girl, looking to be mid teens as she scrubbed her folds and rub her belly at the same time. She smiled as she quietly moaned in pleasure. "G-good morning~.." Blade stated.

"Good morning, Angel Water~!" They all chimed as they cheerfully scrubbed a bit harder and faster.

Blade yelped at the multiple words from multiple pokemon around her. "What are you all doing here?!"

"We're here to congratulate you on your decision for a baby~!" An Eevee exclaimed.

"Wh-who told you that?" Blade stuttered as she shuddered from the Normal type scrubbing her back.

"Before Mistress Venus fell asleep, she sent a message to us about your pregnancy~" A Mienfoo explained.

Blade's face puffed out from embarrassment. 'Dang it Venus, you had to open your mouth.' she thought. "W-well we don't know for certain if it has taken."

"She did post a few pictures of your belly and pussy~" An Espeon showed images of them.

"And with a belly like that…" a Kangaskhan stated as she patted Blade's belly comfortingly, "It quite obvious you will become pregnant, plus you have a faint motherly glow on you already."

"A glow?" Blade asked as she looked at her stomach.

"A Kangaskhan like me can tell, I'm known as the parenting pokemon for a reason~." she said rubbing her belly soothingly.

Blade smiled at her warmly. "Is there anything else you can tell me? Like what pokemon she's gonna be?"

"Can't you feel her in your womb~?" The Kangaskhan asked sweetly.

"I can't tell, it's still just recent." Blade answered, feeling her caressed her head.

"But she's gonna be born your adorable little daughter~!" The Kangaskhan said kissing Blade's forehead. "A cute little Oshawott~." She then kisses her cheeks and lastly her mouth to make out.

Blade blushes a bit as the large normal type hugged around her form, the surprising soft feeling reminding her of her time with her own mother.

The Samurott then sat down and spread her legs wide. "I… I just woke up… but~... Oh well~."

The Kangaskhan smiled as she went down and fondled Blade's chest comfortingly.

A Sylveon then rubs Blade's skin near her privates. "So smooth, you take care of your skin very well."

"Oooh~... Thank you~." Blade moaned as she felt turned on.

The Furret curled around her form with her long body, warming her up and licking and nuzzling her neck which Blade sighed in pleasure at. "I-Is everyone gonna be ganging up on me like this~?"

"Well, since you've gotten your anal approval~..." A herm Pangoro stretches her paws as her member hardens. "You're good for any kind of fun, though I suppose we should be easy considering you had it all night~."

Blade smiled nervously at the herm's twitching cock being large. "W-Wow~..."

"Yes, being a Pangoro makes you pretty big." She boasts as she grabs Blade's butt cheeks and opens them to reveal her anus which Blade found the feeling rough.

"Um.. please do be gentle." she said.

"Honey, will a tough gal like you actually cry from what I do how I want~?" The Pangoro grinned as she squeezed her open buttocks.

"I just took a pounding from both an Arceus and a Primarina, I don't want to go at it immediately after I woken up." Blade explained.

"Aww, don't worry~!" The Pangoro then inserted her tip in her anus. "You won't feel a thing, nice and~... QUICK~!" She said that last part when she thrusts in deep and quickly.

Blade lets out a loud gasp as she felt her anal passage being spread apart. "Kyaaah~! My butt~!" she cried out as she squirmed from the feeling. 'I knew I should've went home instead!'

Then she felt her pussy lips being gently but firmly grinded on by the Kangaskhan's own.

"Aahh~..." she gasped from the rubbing.

Then she felt licking on her nipples by two Pokemon, a Dratini and a Sandshrew. "Ohh~... Oh my~..." She moaned as they then started sucking on them.

Blade quivered and moaned as she felt pleasure from all around her. "Eee~...! It feels so good~...! I want more~...!"

"Aww, she looks so cute when she moans like that~." The Furret purred.

"Just like her first year as an Angel~" The Eevee agreed.

"I just want to hold her in my arms all day. So I can finger her all week~!" The Espeon giggled.

"So much… sweet love~..." Blade murred. "Sweet torture~... Entrapped in the ocean of love~..."

"Hm? She did seem to be one of those warrior poet types~." The Kangaskhan said.

"So much romance going on my temple of a body~... For me to feel all of this ticklish joy~... I release my essence to shower my love for everyone and this world~...!"

Blade murred as she nuzzled everyone, moaning more intense as she felt close. "I-I think I might faint from this~."

Her view goes upwards as she lets out a loud yell of ecstasy with the sound of splattering off-screen.


	15. Short: Even Princesses Get Punished

Hana was walking around the white room looking around. "Hmm, guess it's just me this time…"

She then sees herself walking into her mothers' room.

Hana watches the screen seeing what will happen next.

The Chikorita was reading a book, giggling. Then a shadow appeared behind her and she turned to see a Florges and a Meganium staring down at her.

Hana sweatdropped as she wonders what might happen next.

The Chikorita tries to make up an excuse to her parents, but they're having none of it and prepare to molest her silly.

"Oh boy…" Hana shuddered, "Maybe I'll read a little and leave before they arrive when the time comes." Hana stated. "I mean, it's not like they know about my plans."

Just when Hana was taking exit stage left, she bumped into a certain couple. "Oh, hello Mothers. How you doing?"

They said nothing as the Short begins now.

At the castle, a Chikorita was walking through the hallway to her mother's room.

She passed by a Lycanroc who greets her. "Good afternoon, Mistress Hana. Your body looks sexy today~."

"Aww, thanks. How you doing yourself Chloe?" Hana greeted back.

"Fine thank you." She replied and left.

"Who the thought she would look good for a stone wolf~." she said as she continued on until she arrived and knocked on the door.

No answer from the other side. "Mother Rafflesia? Mother Petal?" she called out knocking again.

She then wondered if the door is open. She pushed against it and found she can open it.

"H-Hello?" She called out once more, but found out no one was inside. "Guess they must be out for a moment.."

Then she noticed a pink and purple hardcover book that said, 'Diary'. Hana's pink eyes twinkle at the opportunity. 'I bet there's some good info here~!'

Then a tiny white angelic Chikorita appeared on her right shoulder. "No no no, Hana. It's your mothers'! Think of how much trouble you could get into."

"Hmm, I'll get it for sure." she then looked at the angel chikorita. "Did angelic Sera told you about this?" she asked curiously.

Somewhere else… A familiar Kirlia sneezed.

"You okay?" A familiar Eevee asked sitting next to her.

"Y-Yeah… Someone just mentioned my name is all." the kirlia said using a tissue to rub her nose.

(Back at the castle.)

"Yeah, maybe I should just wait here." she said about to move away.

But then suddenly, a red Chikorita with horns and a pointy tail appears on her left shoulder. "Come on~! Nobody's gonna notice you reading~!"

"Wha? How you get here?" Hana asked surprised.

"Don't listen to your shoulder devil! She'll drag you down to the wrong path!" Her shoulder angel advised.

"Oh please~. Where's your sense of adventure~? Also the devil chibi Sera called me, she's a great gal~." The shoulder devil said winking.

"Really?" Hana asked curiously with excitement.

"Sure do. Got a tight butt and well hung too~." the devil licks her lips when she finishes.

"Hana, please!" Her shoulder angel insists. "Even Aqua would know curiosity catches the cat!" she stated flying in front of her face. "You'll be breaking your mother's trust too!"

"If your moms really trust you, then they wouldn't keep these secrets from you in that book!" The shoulder devil pointed out.

"Hey, leave her alone you!" The angel stated going to the devil chibi. "You first and let her be her own master~!"

"I'm trying to keep her out of trouble!" The angel stated.

They continued arguing while Hana sneaks towards her mothers' double bed to seemingly lay down, enjoying the plush feel to it all. "Haah~... So soft and cooling~..."

The angel look at her and smiled at seeing she avoided the temptation. "Good always prevails~!" she cheered.

"She's still in her mothers' room and on their bed, no less!"

"At least she's not reading the book!" she grinned at the devil chikorita.

But then they heard a page turning with a slight giggle.

They both look and saw the diary was gone!

"Well~... Check and~..." The shoulder devil grins as they see Hana reading the diary. "Mate~."

"HANA!" the shoulder angel cries out. "THAT BELONGS TO YOUR MOTHERS!"

Then she felt the devil chikorita hug her from behind and then her butt feels funny as if something poke through. "Oh hush now~... Let her enjoy herself~.."

"Teeheehee~... I can't believe Mama Petal lets herself get whipped for sexy fun~!" Hana stated blushing a bit.

"H-hana~..." the angel stutters as the devil chibi molest her body. "S-stop that…"

"Oooh~... Mother Rafflesia lets Mommy Petal to humiliate her after that~." Hana said as she notices an interesting picture of Rafflesia… as a Floette.

She laughed when she sees her in some type of swimsuit as a cheerleading outfit. "Wow, and I thought Aqua was a sexual troublemaker, and wow, her size makes her look like a middle schooler~!"

"No~...!" The angel one muffled as the demon one started to make out with her. Then the shoulder devil Chikorita starts doing the shoulder angel Chikorita. "sS-stop that!" she muffled with a grunt.

Hana giggles as she continues reading the diary, rubbing herself as she reads various entries.

"Ooh~... Mommy really likes to eat Momma Petal with kisses~...!"

She goes to the recent entry and read it for a bit and looked surprised. "They're talking about… having another baby~?"

"Ahem~...!"

Hana jolted and yelped at the cough. 'Don't be my parents,Don't be my parents,Don't be my parents!' she thought repeatedly as she slowly turned around.

Hana had kept her eyes closed as one of them slowly opened up to see… two pokemon she was hoping not to see!

She then became pale and sweaty all over. "Oh Mama Petal! Mama Rafflesia! I didn't hear you enter!" she said putting up a fake smile as she got out of their bed. But their vines placed her back on it, pinning her down. "O-Okay, I know this looks bad, but it's not what it looks like!" 

"Oh, then why is our diary beside you~?" Rafflesia asked seductively but sternly.

"Uhh…" Hana sweatdropped.

"Opened to the recent entry~?" Petal added with a smirk.

"I-I-I…" Hana stammered.

"And it looks like you been reading it for quite awhile."

"I was...dusting it off?" Hana said making a pathetic excuse.

Rafflesia shook her head, but kept her smile as she looks at Petal. "Honey~... I think we'll need to teach our little flower-baby a lesson~."

"I'll say~..." Petal said taking out a pink liquid. "I suppose this is the best way to show her how privacy is important~." she said drinking some of the potion.

Hana shudders as she saw Petal growing a cock and not noticing Petal placing the bottle in her mouth, making her down the rest. "Mmggh!?"

Hana shudders as Petal moved the bottle away as the Chikorita quickly turned into a pure female. "M-My cock! I loved using that…"

"Trouble making girls should be punished right Raffy~?" Petal asked Rafflesia.

"Oh, I have my ways~..." She got out her three-pronged whip.

Hana sweat dropped at the sight of the whip. "N-no please~!" She begged as she tried to crawl away, but Petal got on top of her from behind. "Yyieep~!"

"I got you, our cute little Baby-rita~!" Petal chimed as she nuzzles her playfully.

"P-please, I get the message!" she stated blushing from the nuzzle. "Please let me go?!"

"Good parents need to discipline their kids~..." Petal said as she gives Hana's neck a long, hard lick.

"Dear, you might wanna hold her in her vines, cause I can't see how I can spank her without spanking you~." Rafflesia stated getting her arm ready.

"No worries~... I can take it with her~!" Petal says as she wiggles her rump for Rafflesia.

The florges giggled as she position the two on their sides then. "Ever so kinky~." she said as she gave the two a quick smack on their cheeks.

Petal giggled while Hana blushed, struggling to get out of it weren't for the Meganium's strong hold on her. Before she can make another plea, Rafflesia brought her whip down, hitting Hana and Petal's hips.

"Aaahh~!" they both cried out in pain and pleasure. The Florges then whips them again, back and forth. Back and forth. Hana and Petal crying out tears of pain and pleasure leaking out of their eyes, their vaginas leaking pre as their buttocks feel sore. Petal was squeezing Hana's chest roughly during the time.

"Nnggh~...!" Hana panted hard, her cheeks red from the whipping, crotch dripping. She then felt stinging, but comforting licks on her cheeks.

Hana smiled from their licking. Then she felt Petal's cock against her anus. "L-lift me up in your arms please~?"

"Why~? Not a fan of doggy-style~?"

"How is Mother Rafflesia gonna have my pussy?"

"I could be at the bottom~." She suggested.

"Your call~." Hana said. "I'm a bad girl~...!"

Petal smiled as she moved Hana to be sandwiched with Rafflesia on her back.

They then plunged in both of her holes deep. Hana cried out from the deep penetration. "Aaahhh~!"

The parents murred as they kissed. "Mmm~..."

Hana smiled at she sight, 'Looks so sweet.' "Hngh~..." She shuddered as she still felt the size of their cocks inside of both orifices. She moaned and was pressed against Rafflesia's breast. "Mmhf~?"

The Florges shuddered at seeing Hana face in her chest. "Want some of Mommy's milky-wilky~?"

"Uhh… Maybe~?" Hana shyly nodded.

The Florges smiled as she gently held the Chikorita's head for her face to have her mouth latch on one of her nipples. Hana softly suckled as he moaned from the dual thrusting.

Rafflesia murred from the sucking as she kept thrusting in and out of their daughter. She felt another one of her breast being latched on by Petal who suckled as well.

'Don't you two look so cute~...' She thought teasingly.

Petal went and started to massage and caress Hana's butt as she thrust, the Chikorita moaning from the feeling.

"Haaah~!" Hana mufled out in bliss as she massaged her own breast in the process.

Petal giggled and suckled on her herm-wife's breast a little harder. "Nnnghh~... Slow down now, there's plenty~." Rafflesia snickered smacking their butts.

The two grunted from the slap and shivered, being pressured into sucking harder.

The Florges yelped from the reaction. "H-Heeey~..! This short is supposed to be about Hana getting in trouble!" She reminded, but they didn't listen as they kept sucking hard.

"Dangit Petal, you're always on Hana's side~!" Rafflesia complained as she decided to grab Petal's nipples, then pinch and pull them hard, making the Meganium grunt from the tugging.

"Hehehe~... Take this~!" The Florges states as she tugs them harder.

Petal reacted by gripping Petal's nipples gently with her teeth and pulling back hard as well.

"Hngh~..!" Rafflesia grunted as their tug of war continued until their nipples start to expand a little.

"Y-you… sneaky little~!" The Florges grunted as she pinches Petal's buttcheeks as well. 

Their nipples soon started to sprayed out breastmilk strongly, covering the three of them.

But their breasts didn't stop as they shook up and down, lactating uncontrollably.

"This is your fault Raffy~." Petal stated covering them.

"M-My fault~? You're the one who decided to suck my nipples with our spoiled princess~!" Rafflesia argued.

"But you're the one who started to pinch and pull against my nipples first~!" Petal stated.

The two furiously pressed heads while they still lactate recklessly. Hana meanwhile snuck out from under them and was tiptoeing towards the door.

She tried to open it, but it was locked, so she started to undo the locks carefully.

Just when she opens the door afterwards, she feels a bunch of vines wrap around her. Hana sweatdropped and tried to pushed herself out of the doorway, but the vines were strong enough to pull her back. She was being dragged on her front back towards the bed with Petal and Rafflesia staring at her intensely and lustfully.

"Uh-oh~...!" She sweatdropped as the short ends to back in the white room.

Hana was panting tiredly, covered in milk and cum. Her own breasts still leaking with her own breast-milk from the hard sucking by her mothers.

She felt herself being lifted up and facing her mothers again. "So tell me… what will you not be doing?"

"Looking at your private stuff…" She muttered exhaustedly.

"Not just that, you won't be invading others privacy without their permission." Petal added. "Are we clear?"

Hana nodded weakly. "O-Okay… Sigh, I need a massage…"

"What was that?" Rafflesia said about to tug her daughter's breast again. "Who are we to you?"

"I-I just wanted a massage right now…" Hana blushed as she panicked a bit."

"No, we mean who are we to you young lady?" Petal stated. "Yes what?"

"M-My mothers." Hana stated. "Yes mothers!"

Rafflesia nodded, and then laid Hana on Petal's front and started to rub and press her hands on her back.

"P-Please don't dual rape me again..!" Hana begged, but she felt their hands carefully massage her front and back. "Ah~...?"

"You said you wanted a massage, so we're giving it to you~." Rafflesia said massaging her back carefully.

Hana smiled comfortingly as she lets them do their massage on her.


	16. Amazon encounter

The Arceus was staring at the three Pokemon standing in front of her. "I'm sure you three are wondering why I called you 3 here.

The Kirlia, Mawile and Espurr nodded.

"Nearby, I heard rumors of Amazons making tribes in a nearby forest." Venus explained.

"Amazons in a forest?" Ellie asked curiously.

"If we are considered Angels in our group, then those who form groups outside and are independent to themselves excluding on each other will be known as Amazons." Venus explained.

"Ah, I see." Sera wrote down in her notes.

"Hmm, if I were to base you on a tarot card, I would say you're either an Empress or High Priestess." Junie smiled as she spoke.

"Well, then Aqua's the Fool." Sera joked. "In other words, she has infinite possibilities~."

"What about me?" Ellie asked curious.

"I'd say… You're either the Magician or Temperance?" Junie answered.

"I say Fortune or Sun." Sera stated. "Junie would be the Chariot."

"Gee, thanks…" Ellie said as she looks down at her chest.

"Something the matter?" Sera asked feeling like she upset her.

"Just remembering about why do I have such big tits…"

"Oh, well that's not the only thing about you. You're smart, brave… And adorable to boot~." Sera said rubbing Ellie's cheeks.

The Espurr blushed at her touch. "Th-Thank you~..." Ellie said.

Venus smiled and then starts mission briefing them. "Before you three comfort each other, I would like you to to make contact with these Amazons and figure out their intentions."

She then shows them a screen on their characteristics. It showed various pokemon with older looking armor and weapons, ink or paint markings on their bodies, and some having a weird covering at their vaginas.

"Just so you know, that's their clitoral hood and they're prehensile."

"Sergals." Junie said as she knew about them. "They can be rather sexually feral."

"I'll bet." Sera said. "So you want us to figure out if they're gonna cause trouble or not."

"Yes, that's the case." Venus said sending the three the coordinates.

They got it and read it. With that, they then headed off.

It was a rainforest-like area. "Oohh, it's hot." Sera took out some sunscreen and applied it on her. "Here, it'll help."

Junie accepted it and squirted some for Ellie. She helped applied it on her before doing herself.

Ellie then smiled as she tries to apply a bit around her vagina.

"What, worried your folds will get sunburned~?" Sera asked teasingly.

Junie flushed and grabbed Ellie's paw.

"Hey, can't never be too careful~." Ellie explained.

"I'll do that spot myself." Junie said rubbing the vagina a bit more.

Ellie grinned as she stares at what she's doing to herself.

"Girls, come on. We can do that after we finish the mission." Sera said trying to get their attention.

Then as they continue to walk… Suddenly they had sprung some traps, falling into a pitfall on top of each other.

"Owww…" Ellie groaned from the impact.

"That hurt!" Sera groaned.

"Well, this is a classic trap…" Junie muttered. "You always forget that old fashion can still be effective…"

They heard giggling nearby as they tried to get their bearings.

They then look up to see some silhouettes of heads looking down, aiming various weapons at them. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you three." One of them warn them.

"Why? Is this a trap-trap? As in a double trap? A trap within a trap?" Ellie asked worriedly.

"Beats me, let's just try not to start something." Sera said raising her hands up.

"W-We're tasked to investigate if you're up to something." Junie explained.

"Is that so?" A different voice asked out.

"Why would you want to do that?" Another voice asked.

Sera looks a little nervous, "Well, we're part of a group of angels tasked with managing the peace of our city." the Kirlia answered.

"I see~..." A voice answered as 3 vines went down to them.

"Can we really trust them..?" Ellie whispered.

"Keep your guard up, we don't know what to expect." Sera warned as she climbs one rope.

The two nodded and grabbed theirs. They rose up as they still have their weapons on them. "Thank you for helping. We don't want any trouble." Sera said calmly keeping herself on the ground.

But then they were grabbed and passed out by some Sleep Powder.

(Some time later)

They woke up to find themselves in some kind of energy cage with soft leaves.

"Oh no…" Ellie muttered like they've been captured before.

"Siren, can you teleport out of here?" Junie whispered.

"Sure, just need to-oof!" She tried to teleport but she just hits the bars of the cage. "Ouch, I guess these cages can contain my psychic powers."

"So what now?" Ellie asked boredly as she was casually messaging Aqua who was busy studying with Hana while playing with their deluxe robot toys.

*Meanwhile with Aqua and Hana.*

"Why does it feel like someone's being too specific of what I do?"

"Ahh, you're just thinking too much." The chikorita stated, assembling a pink knight with dual spears.

Then a sound came on and Aqua looks at her smartphone. "Oh, Ellie texted me." she looked at it and her eyes widened. "What?"

"What's up?"

"She, Junie, and Sera were investigating a possible Amazon camp and were captured!" Aqua said worriedly before puffing her cheeks. "They're having fun..!"

"You're kinda chilled despite the news…" Hana stated sweat dropping.

*Back to the three.*

"Well in any case, they probably gonna talk to us soon. Let's try not to reveal too much when they question us okay?" Junie stated.

"Yeah." Sera agreed. Soon enough they were approached by a Phanpy and a Poochyena.

Both are wearing tribal outfits with the leaves and/or feathers and small bones.

"I'm gonna say your leader wants to speak to us?" Junie asked.

They nodded as they bowed.

"All at once or one at a time?" Ellie asked.

"All at once." They answered as they opened the cage and approached them.

They then offer to carry one to two of them.

"Why you wanna carry us?" Sera asked.

"It's kind of us, you know~."

"I don't mind." Junie said.

"Carry me first?" Ellie asked.

"Well I'm up for it~." the kirlia agreed.

Ellie was personally carried by the Poochyena. That leaved the Phanpy to carry Junie and Sera due to her bigger size.

"Everyone's seeing our folds now~..." Sera said blushing as she sees the villagers staring...

"And you look cute too~." The Phanpy said cutely kissing's Sera's thighs with her trunk.

"Ehehe~..." Sera blushes from the kiss and compliment.

Soon they reached the leader's house. Which it's quite big with torches around. "When you meet them, be on your best behavior." The Poochyena said nibbling on Ellie's ears playfully.

The Espurr flinched and gasped. "Eek! S-Stop, don't do that around my sensitive parts..!"

"Aww~..." The bite pokemon murred nuzzling her.

'Well they're certainly not hostile… Just very affectionate and clingy.' Sera thought to Junie.

The Poochyena then laid Ellie down to stroke her head, back and tail. The Espurr blushes as she started purring. "H-hey, what you doing? D-Don't play with those parts~..! I-If you do, then I'll-"

"Ooohh, do so then~." The canine said licking the neck as she rubs her carefully.

Ellie gasped and moans as she starts feeling different. 'Oh no, not again.' "C-can't we just meet your leaders?" she stated, meowing a little.

Sera widened her eyes a little, her eyes shining as she finds it cute. "What are your leaders like?"

"Well~..." the Phanpy started. "Ones a sergal Sandslash and the other's a Herm Absol~."

"I see…" The Kirlia replied. "How do they treat you two? What can we expect?"

"You'll see." She replied. The two let them go and lead them inside. "Be sure to give them respect. They can be really dominant on you~..."

The three nod as they saw the two leave and they were left in a barely lit room.

Ellie was still laying on the floor.

"You know you can get up right?" Junie asked looking at her.

"Nnyyeeaahh~..." Ellie meowed out cutely as the Mawile and Kirlia blushes at the sight.

The Espurr then struggles to get up, lifting her rear up near to them.

"E-Ellie~..." Sera stuttered face sweating a bit, "W-we ought to be presentable for their leaders~.."

"I'll carry her." Junie said as she comes to her, trying to get her arms underneath the Espurr. The Mawile then carried her like nearly-69.

"Why don't you try bridal? It kinda looks like you're going in that way." Sera pointed out using a mirror to show her.

"Well, we can't waste time either way." Junie explained.

"So we just wait here until they show up?" Sera asked looking at the unique totems and carvings. "Nice decorations."

"Yeah, they're exotic." Junie agreed.

"Thank you~..." A mature lady's voice said.

The two turn to see two pokemon wearing tribal armor with more detailed markings on their bodies. One was a Absol and the other a Sandslash.

"Are you two the…?" Sera asked.

"We're are the leaders of this tribe." The Absol said approaching. "Who are you and why have you trespassed in our grounds?"

"We don't want any trouble." Sera said holding her hands up. "I'm Angel Siren. The Mawile's Angel Steel and the Espurr's known as Angel Psychic."

"Charmed…" The Sandslash said. "I am Kindaris." she introduced herself. She then directs to her wife. "This is Adina."

"It's a pleasure. We heard rumors about a angel tribe establishing in this forest and we were sent to investigate." Sera explained.

"So you want to know whether we are Angels or Succubi?"

"I can sense you two have power, but I don't sense any dark lust within you two." Sera said to them. "Still just because I say that, doesn't mean one won't abuse their power for their own selfish needs."

"Well, you have pure intentions. But we can't simply let you go…"

"So you intend to keep us here as prisoners?" Junie asked getting in a stance.

"No, you could allow us to… 'Treat' you~."

"Treat us?" Ellie asked.

"We'll let you go if you show how you all are in sexual interaction~."

Sera blushes at the words as she rubs the back of her neck. "Well, we're not unfamiliar in the ways of erotica~. What you want us to do~?"

The Absol smiled as she directs them to their private chambers.

"All three at once or you two want a personal time with each angel~?" Ellie asked looking.

"Two with three is alright with us~."

Sera nods as they started to follow the leaders. 'If this goes down, you handle the Absol.' She told Junie, 'Me and Ellie will handle the Sandslash.'

"Now, Kindaris will have the Espurr and Mawile." Adina said moving the two girls to the ground type.

"I'll get the herm potion for them~." The Absol said. "You sit down on the bed." She said to the kirlia who complied calmly.

The girls went to the bed as well as Adina handed the pink potion to the Sandslash.

She then directs the three Pokemon to lie down on their backs. They all do so, seeing the straw roof above them.

Adina then looks at their armor. "Those won't be necessary." They then carefully disrobe them and places their armor at the side of the bed.

Then Kindaris gracefully sprinkles them with the potion. The Espurr and Mawile shudder from the wetness and fragrance of the potion. Though, Sera just stayed calmed, though she does get a blush when she saw the two quickly sprouting cocks from their folds..

The Absol then mounts on the Kirlia who then sees her vagina lifts up its prehensile clitoral hood. "So you're the Sergal~..." she said softly.

Adina nodded as her clitoral hood tickles Sera's clitoris. She let out a giggle and moan from the tickling, shuddering in the dark type's hold.

The Absol then strokes her gently. "You have such lovely eyes~."

Sera blushed from her compliment and she starts wondering if they really are kind.

"I can also see a light of innocence inside. You've been doing this for some time, but you're doing this for the purest intentions. You have a lot of wisdom despite your youthful age~." Sera then slowly closes her eyes and her lips being curved. 'Is she getting all that from just staring into my eyes?! That's some impressive insight!'

They then gently kissed. The Kirlia holding Adina's hips as she kissed her gently, her body feeling pleasantly warm.

As they made out passionately, Adina's clitoral hood kept rubbing Sera's crotch up and down until she became hard and long. At the same time, Sera's chest plumped up a bit and started to lactate from the stimulation.

Adina then grinds her pussy on Sera's. "Hehe.. seems you're the kind whose power comes from her chest~."

The Kirlia moaned out loud as she felt the sheer amount of pleasure. "I-I didn't c-chose them to be like that~!" She said sounding embarrassed. "It's just how my weapon went to draw power from~."

Adina giggles and nuzzled her comfortingly.

"Do you have a strap on or something, I kinda want to be filled inside~." Sera admitted.

The Absol grinned as she gets a dildo for her clitoral hood to hold onto. It was thick and spiky all around it.

Sera gulped, but still kept her smile.

"Size or the spikes?" Adina asked.

"B-Both~..."

"So cute, little siren~." she said attaching the dildo on herself with the help of her crotchal appendage and positioning herself. "Ready~?"

When Sera was feeling the tip going in and the spikes scrape at her entrance and her insides, she gritted her teeth in pain and pleasure. "S-So rough~..!"

"If it's too much, just say so~." Adina said still pushing inside.

Ellie and Junie watched as Sera was getting pounded. "I think you just got a new rival for toughness~." Ellie said teasingly as she was being groped by Kindaris.

"Y-Yeah~... I guess I do~... Aah~!" The Mawile said as her member was being stroked.

"Adina's usually the firm, responsible type, but if she comes across someone that fascinates her, she's really very sweet~." Kindaris explained.

"Who to thought it, a dark type version of Sera." Ellie joked as her breasts are being massaged.

"Hmm, your breast feel like pillows~. Do you let others take a nap on them~?" The Sandslash asked cutely.

The Espurr blushed hard at her question. "N-no, I don't~. Th-They just like to feel them, that's all~..."

"You really ought too. They feel heavenly~." She said sweetly as she then strokes her head and tail.

"Um.. I'll keep that in mind~." She said, purring a bit.

"And you~..." she looks at Junie who's moaning, but still holding strong. "Impressive that you're enjoying this, yet holding back your climax. Self-trained?"

"Y-You know it~... Mmhh~." Junie moaned as her cock felt tempted for release.

"But Junie, you told me that Sakura trains you daily to endure pleasure." Ellie said without thinking.

Junie chuckled as her member twitched. "You're too honest… Hngh~..." She gasped and grunted.

"I personally believe training with others is better than solo training." Ellie stated with a purr.

"Y-You don't say~..." Junie stated blushing from the Sandslash rubbing her belly then tickled it a bit.

"Smooth and well built, you really take care of yourself well. Just don't underestimate the results of co-training." Kindaris said as Junie giggles.

"H-hehe… I-I'll.. Keep that in mind~."

Kindaris then strokes Ellie a lot. Not just her member, but her belly and sides. "Nyaaah~..."

"Aww, you have a kitten spot in you~?" Kindaris cooed as she continues petting as she reaches for her pussy lips.

"Mmmeeeoowww~..." she mewed adorably as she gets wet in her vagina.

"Hmm, if I could I would keep you with me, I would~!" The armadillo said as she carries the cat to place her on Junie.

The Espurr hugged the Mawile tightly and affectionately. Junie then grabs Ellie's dick. Ellie yowled out in pleasure as she squeezes it tightly.

"So what are you gonna do?" Junie asked Kindaris.

"What else~?" The Sandslash has her vagina slide on Junie's cock and her prehensile clitoral hood wraps around it. Junie let out a moan in response from the warm, tight embrace of the Sandslash's folds. She then feels her go up and down.

Ellie was murring as she kissed Junie's neck, her groin rubbing her rear, and her penis being titty-done.

"I expected her to be doing you, not me~." Junie explained. "Still, it feels so good~..."

"Sometimes the unexpected can lead to great results~." she said kissing the Mawile's forehead and then feels her nipples being pinched.

"Nngghhh~..." she moaned from the pinching. Kindaris then lets them go and pinch them again back and forth. "Aaiee~!" she moaned as well from the riding. She then felt them being pulled. "I.. don't think… I can… hold on much longer~!"

"N-Neither can I~!" Sera shouted out. She was groaning as she was taking the full thrusting as well as Adina was suckling off her chest for her milk. "I-I'm gonna cum soon~!"

"I don't mind~. Surrender yourself to bliss~." She stated. "And let yourself go~!" 

Sera was about to speak, but cried out as her juices spray on top of the dildo.

Junie and Ellie screamed too as they climaxed hard. They slumped back from the orgasm as they panted from the sensation. They were a big white mess. "Okay, this is getting to my number 2 on top 5 most amazing, but exhausting lovemaking moments in my life."

"So is it okay to report you back to Venus?" Ellie asked, panting.

"Considering what you two are, we ought to consider an alliance." Sera suggested panting tiredly.

"An alliance, huh~?"

"Yeah, we help you out with any situation you come across and vice versa~." Sera explained.

"Sounds great~." Adina said. "I just have one request~."

"What is it~?" Sera asked.

"Can I have your number~?" the Absol asked.

"Sure, I guess so~." Sera complies.

"By the way, who's the lovely warrior who's always there for you all~?"

"Excuse me?" Ellie asked confused.

"Angel Water, Aqua." Junie said. "Why?"

"Well the kirlia seems more of the right hand woman, not a leader. You're the strong one and Ellie appears intelligent."

"Okay, that makes sense." Junie said. "But why you wanted to know about her?"

"Let's say I'm kind of a fan of that adorable daring knight of love~..."

"Did somebody called~?!" They all turned to see Aqua entering with a dynamic pose.

"What the?!" Sera gasped. "How did you even-"

"Venus told me that you three are going to investigate this tribe. I figured it might be some trouble for you three so I requested that I go along as backup in case-"

"You went to Venus and begged her desperately to come here to see what's up did you~?" Sera asked with a smug smile.

"Yes…" Aqua admitted, frowning.

"Hehehe… You're pretty much a book to me Aqua.."

The Oshawott then mumbled as she knew Sera always sussed her out.

"But we are in a particular situation~..." Sera said winking at the group. "You're not just gonna stand there and let them take advantage of us are you Angel Water~?"

"No…" Aqua muttered, twiddling her fingers.

"Aqua, I go with my mind, but I can only trust one to follow her heart~."

Aqua looked at her with hopeful eyes. "S-sera~.."

"Aww~." Adina said. "You two are so cute together~."

"Well we had some rough patches but, I wasn't willing to let go of her." Sera said. "She promised to be more rational about things."

"Yeah, I did." Aqua nodded and then became face-to-face with the Absol. "I hope you didn't hurt my friend too much."

"No, I didn't." Adina assured and then remembers the dildo still in her vagina. "If anything, she's stronger than she looks~." she said carefully pulling it out.

"The spikes look sharp…" Aqua states, looking at it.

"I can tell it didn't leave any scars, but dang it was prickly." Sera said blushing.

"S-So, I heard you're a fan of mine..?" Aqua asked.

"Wait, how did you two hear about us?" Sera asked the two.

"Angel magazine." Kanderis said showed them a magazine and showed one page with Aqua in spread-eagle position. Aqua blushed with a smile with that.

"How did you even get that?" Ellie asked as a page showed showed her on her knees holding her pistols. One between her legs and another between her breasts. "How did Venus get those photos?"

"Digital painting via camera images." Kindaris explained quickly. "Here's one for Junie~." she said revealing the Mawile with the blade sheath between his chest, licking the blade. Her vagina was also grinding against the sheath. "Gotta say, I look hot~."

"Yes, indeed~." Adina replied to Junie before turning back to Aqua. "You feeling exhausted from walking all the way here~?"

"Took some energy potions~." She said looking at the mag. "So is Siren in here too~?"

"See for yourself~."

Sera was a little embarrassed, but went through the pages until she found herself.

Sera was laying down in a bed, holding her bow-sword. An energy arrow forming as her breast and folds were showing. The face was blushing with an embarrassed smile.

The Kirlia flushes crimson as they look at it. "W-what do you think?" she asked embarrassed. 'Gee, I do admit they matched a lot of things about me, but being in a magazine like this…'

"You look so sexy~." Aqua chimed.

"You look lovely~." Junie stated.

"Eh, mine looks sexier~..." Ellie said.

"Sure hope no one recognizes me." Sera stated.

"Probably won't~." Adina then takes Aqua's hand. "Anyway~…"

Aqua giggled as she looked at the Absol.

"Would you like to bathe with me, Angel Water~?"

"Well, I could use a good bath~."

"Can we join~?" Sera asked.

"You just had sex with us, maybe another time." Kindaris said, allowing Adina to have fun with Aqua.

"I meant washing off sorry." Sera rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, you can use another bathroom."

"Thank you." The three then headed off. "Gotta say, this was a great mission."

"Have fun, Aqua~." Ellie said.

"Thanks girls~." Aqua called out as Adina closed the door.


	17. S1 Epilouge 1

The sun was shining as a few spotted clouds filled the sky as it shines down at a large beach. And on the beach was a small, but roomy vacation home fit for two Pokemon, let alone two fully-evolved Pokemon.

"Married at only 16? I said this already, but you're crazy~." One of them, a Meganium said.

"Well, whatever it takes in the name of our love~." A Samurott replied as she relaxed on the bed and then taking off her swimsuit for… More air on her flesh.

The Grass-type chuckles as she opened the window to get some fresh air. She sees the sunlight going into the house. She then has her body absorb the warm solar energy.

The Samurott checked her phone for any new messages and saw one with a familiar four-letter name. Smiling, she clicked it and opened the message.

"Hey, Aqua. It's me if you still noticed my name on who's sent you this message. I'm gonna pick you and Hana up so we can be ready for school in two days, school tomorrow. Plus, you two have got a lot of nerve to leave me a letter when you suddenly left." The message was read. "You could've just told me about this, I wouldn't have stopped you!" The second message added with a smiley face at the end. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, buuut~... You're gonna have to pay for ditching me like that and I hope Hana can help me out with that too~."

"Hmm, who left you that message?" Hana asked moving to her.

"You won't believe this, Haney~. Sera." Aqua answered as she showed her the message.

Hana read it and smirked. "Ooohh, you're gonna get it now~."

"O-Only tomorrow..." Aqua mumbled blushing before attempting to change the subject. "B-By the way, I noticed you're naked now since your sunbathing~."

"Yeah, I was feeling a little warm so I thought it'll help cool me off." Hana said giggling.

"Having the sun cool you down? That sounds weird." The Samurott replied.

"No idiot-wott. I sunbathed a little long so I took my clothes off to cool down better." Hana repeated.

"Oh, okay." Aqua replied before scooting closer to Hana for their bare bodies to touch together. "And don't call me an idiot-wott."

The Meganium grinned before swiftly mounting on top of the Samurott. "Okay, my Sexy Baby-Wott~!"

"H-hey, what the~?!" Aqua yelped as she was in a missionary position with Hana.

"Why are you embarrassed~? You said you wanted to do this a much a possible~."

"W-Well~... This at the beginning, some other activities with our usual sexual actions and then this again at the end of the day~." Aqua suggests.

"Hmmmm…" she thought about it for a moment. "You're desperate to make this last day together the best… As if it's gonna be the end of the world." Hana said relaxing as she started to hug and cuddle with her. "You don't have to go all out you know? Just relax a little you know~. And I'll be sure we'll have as many climaxes together as long as you have your protection on~."

"Yeah, you're right." Aqua replied, nuzzling back at her.

"About that, if Sera never said anything about that, would you really want to have kids at 16?" Hana asked softly to not bother her. "Just wondering, so don't get to freak out about it."

"W-Well… Mom and Mommy are gonna have another baby together." Aqua explained.

"So are my parents too." Hana said. "What about it?"

"W-Wouldn't it be weird if our future daughter's new aunts are the same newborn age as her?" Aqua pointed out.

"Yeah, but it really sounded like you intended to get pregnant before after we had beaten and purified my mother Rafflesia." Hana pointed out. "It really sounded like you were serious."

Aqua looked away embarrassingly. "I-I wasn't thinking carefully. I'm not the best planner, you know…"

"I know, you'd be hopeless without Sera around~." she chuckled jokingly.

Aqua lets out a sigh and then looks at Hana with half-lidded eyes. "Can we beat this off now~?"

"Nah, you're right. Let's just snuggle with each other. The other part can come later~." Hana said nuzzling her cheek.

"B-But my Angel System allows me protection at all times."

"What about your superego? Do you want my mother to try to molest you again~? Sure she'll won't corrupt you, but she'll give you a rough time~." Hana said teasingly and threateningly.

"Mrrmmm… Fine." Aqua reluctantly said. "I had more sex in the first chapters of the last season…" She mumbled to herself as quietly as she could.

"Hey mom, my wife's trying to persuade me into sex even though I say we shouldn't~." Hana said having a video chat with a purple Florges, having heard what Aqua mumbled. "Maybe you ought to show her how too much of a good thing is too much of a good thing~."

Aqua flinched and hugged Hana beggingly. "N-No no no no! Please, not the tentacle-bush! Anything but that!"

"But you didn't seem understanding of what I said." Hana said looking at Rafflesia. "Don't you think~?"

Aqua then has tears in her eyes and was about to cry for making the mistake of being selfish yet again. "Y-you're right, I'm sorry. Please don't send your mother after me!" She pleaded rubbing her head to Hana's head.

The Meganium sighed and felt bad for threatening her wife like that, but smiled warmly. "I'm sorry I pushed it, but you need to really understand moderation. Everyone needs to take a break from sexual stuff for some hours~. Why you think we went out to try non-sexual stuff before?"

Aqua nodded and kisses her cheek. "I know."

Hana smiles. "Never mind on that part. So how are you and Mother doing~?" Hana asked Rafflesia.

"Well, Blade and Petal are catching up inside and out." She said. "Sometimes, they offer me and Prima to join in as part of forgiving me and I forgive your wife."

"That's nice, and again I'm sorry about before Rafflesia." Aqua said bowing her head.

"It's alright. Everything worked out when you purified me~." The fairy/grass type smiled. "Just make sure you take care of my dear Baby Rita~."

"Well, we're coming home tomorrow." Aqua nodded.

"Willingly or are you gonna put up a 'fight' when your Kirlia girlfriend shows up~?"

"That depends on what Sera has in store for us…"

"Well hopefully it's a good catfight~. Take care~." Rafflesia then hangs up.

"Now then, where were we~?" Hana seductively asks.

Aqua smiles as she hugged Hana tenderly, nuzzling her cheek. "We wanted it light right~?"

The Meganium giggles and then sneakily wiggles her fingers on the Samurott's sides.

Aqua chuckles as she was ticklish and does the same to the Meganium.

Hana laughs and then lets out her six vine whips to tie up Aqua's limbs so she can freely tickle her mercilessly.

"Aaiee, hey no fair~!" Aqua giggles with a smile. "I don't have vines to hold me and help tickle me pink~!"

"Well that's the price you pay for picking a grass type for a wife~!" Hana giggles as well, stroking her cheek. "You reap what you sow~."

"S-Stop~! I-I'm gonna wet myself~!"

"Hmm, I rather not stop, but we did say we want it light so~..." Hana lightened up on the tickling to calm her down.

Aqua panted as she tries to catch her breath. "Th-thank you.."

"Don't mention it~." Hana then looks outside the window. "Hey~... Wanna go skinny dipping~?"

"Sure, thankfully this is private so there's no one else here but us~..." Aqua panted as Hana releases her.

"I'll race ya~!" Hana teased, making a kissing gesture with her vagina when she raises her butt behind Aqua.

"Dear, stunts like that makes it hard to resist you know~." she said getting into racing position next to her.

"On three~... THREE~!" Hana exclaimed as she gets a head-start.

"So that's how you want to play huh~?! Well two can play that~!" Aqua said blowing Hana with Icy Wind.

"Eeek! Cold!" Hana yelped as she felt her body stiffened a bit from the cold.

Aqua was then in the lead as she jumps into the water. "Hahahaha~!" Aqua cheered before she got tackled on the wet sand by her wife.

"That wasn't fair~!" Hana stated. "You cheated!"

"Just like you did when you said 3 before 1 and 2?" Aqua asked smugly.

"Why you!" Hana yelled before smacking a handful of wet sand on Aqua's chest.

"Ack!" Aqua yelped before doing the same to Hana.

They then have a mud wrestling match (of sorts) before they laughed and washed it off when they skinny dipped.

"Okay I admit, I shouldn't have tried that stunt from before~." Hana said chuckling as they walked exhaustively on the beach before lying down together on the dry white sand.

They sighed in relaxation as they stared into the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Hana~?"

"That it is~." she answered as she reverted back to a Chikorita and Aqua did the same as an Oshawott.

"How long have we been at those forms?" Aqua asked.

"Heh, you should know but if you insist, you wanted us to be like this for the whole summer vacation." Hana answered laying back to stare at the sky.

"Oh yeah." The Oshawott replied. "When could we become those forms again?"

"It's because we sometimes use them when we become in our Angel forms, also in neutral sometimes." Hana answered.

Aqua nodded and sat up, stretching. "Well, I think we've worked up an appetite."

"I'll cook dinner then." Hana said getting up as well.

Aqua then noticed the white sand on the Chikorita's back. "Oh, stand still for a minute." she then helped brushed the sand off Hana's back. Then she goes to her butt, grinning at its thickness as she patted it and brushed her paws on it.

Hana blushed but then heard Aqua said she's done and they turn around, that's when Hana notices sand on Aqua's back as well. "Heheh~. You've got some sand on your back too~."

"Huh?" Aqua asked stopping. "Care to get them off then~?"

Hana nods. "Sure, but we'll need a shower by then."

"Of course~." she said brushing Aqua off, getting close and nuzzling her neck.

"So~... How're you for steak this evening?" Aqua asked as she enjoys the nuzzling.

"That's nice, but not to fatty~. You're kinda getting a little plump back here~." Hana said patting Aqua's butt and hips.

"Hmph, just cut the tendons in the beef then." The Oshawott huffed.

"Aww, don't be a sour-wott." she teases her.

"I know…" Aqua sighed. "It's just that I can't help but feel a bit sensitive about my blubber."

"Well we can also add some vegetables with rice too. Just make sure not to take too much at once and mind your calorie intake."

Aqua nods. "Not that I wasn't listening, but… What about the hors d'oeuvres and dessert?"

"Just don't eat too much of it." she said to her. "All done."

"We still need to rinse ourselves with soap and water."

"Good thing you got a bathhouse set up here in advance." she said as the two started walking.

Soon after the bath, they started setting up dinner. Aqua took the opportunity to call her Kirlia friend to see if she'll pick up.

"Hello, Aqua?" The phone was answered.

"Afternoon Sera, how you doing?" Aqua greeted with a smile.

"I'm fine." Sera said. "But the Casanova Club has a bit of a problem with a kidnapped angel who's the legal guardian of this young angel."

"Really, what happened?" Aqua asked sounding concerned.

"Well, remember Lubri the Goodra?" Sera explained. "Apparently, she has a Shiny twin sister."

"She did mention needing to visit a Shiny Goodra whenever I hang out with her. What happened to her?"

"Well, her sister's the one who's kidnapped." Sera said. "We're searching for her now and until we find her, we'll plan her rescue."

"Give me your location, we'll help look for her." Aqua said getting up.

"Sure, but isn't the boat not available today?" Sera asked about their boat ride home.

"Well I could try to call someone to see if I can get a ride home. I know some pokemon from that city." Aqua said. "I'll shorten my vacation in order to help others."

"Aren't I fetching you two home tomorrow?"

"We don't mind going now if it's urgent." Hana said.

"True, but we're still trying to find her location, so it might take a while." Sera said. "Wait, you're having an early dinner?" She asked when she noticed the discount small slab of beef on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, feeling a little hungry after swimming in the ocean, have you done anything for your vacation?" Aqua asked.

"Well after you two's stunt, I needed time to unwind and recover too, so I bought a lovely cottage near the mountains~." Sera said.

"You bought a vacation home of your own?" Hana asked.

"It wasn't just me. Sally and Frost stayed with me too~." Sera said with a smile.

They both smiled for her. Hana then looks at the kitchen table. "You sure about not asking us to help?"

"W-Well… Venus said she's sent some search drones to do that." Sera said. "We should pick up something by tomorrow when I pick you two up."

They nodded. "Okay, so… We can make our dinner for the two of us?"

"Sure enjoy yourselves sisters~." Sera said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Sis~!" They chimed and hung up. "She really is kind~." Hana said.

"She truly is~..." Aqua said before asking. "Um, when you said, 'Okay, so.', could we add a little queso sauce on the veggies?"

She nods and does so. "You're gonna need to work out for the mission when they get us."

"Hey, I'm not out of shape!" Aqua countered.

"Sorry about that." Hana apologized.

"It's fine, I just gotta stay calm and not freak out of my figure, although exercise wouldn't hurt."

"Good then." Hana nodded to her before asking. "How would you like the beef? Medium-rare, medium-well or just medium?"

"I'll take medium well." Aqua said.

"Okay, then we'll cut them into cubes~." Hana said as she got their aprons on. She also giggled at their pink colors with the phrase, 'Kiss the Cook' on them.

Aqua giggled as she went and kissed Hana's cheek.

"Hehehe~... Getting literal on these labels, huh~?" The Chikorita asks as she twirls, showing her bare rear as she wore her apron.

"Well the cook is cute to boot~." Aqua said sitting down. "What with our backs still naked~."

"So what would you like for dessert?" Hana asks. "Creme brûlée?"

"That's like a custard pudding right?" Aqua guessed.

"Of course, and then the sugar on top is burnt." Hana replied.

"Need any help from me?" she offered. "Grass-types are weak against fire."

"Saids the water type two fought against grass types on multiple occasions~..." Hana said snarkily.

Aqua blushed as she got the eggs to whip. They got the sugar out, cutting the vegetables and preheating the oven. "So Aqua, when Sera gets here what are you gonna do?"

"I guess I'll just have to take my lumps first." Aqua said.

"Take your lumps?" Hana repeated.

"You know, accept my punishment?" Aqua pointed it out. "For leaving with you?" she shakes her head side to side. "If I try to fight her off, I'll be on my back soon enough, though it'll be fun, but she's too good~."

"I understand." Hana nodded as she finished slicing the beef. "Only if it's a one on one though~."

"But you'll be in it too." Aqua said as she melts the cheese.

"Yeah, if you and Sera 'fight', yeah she's got an edge, but if you and me battle her together~..." she said seeing if she can connect the dots.

"I know, but she's a psychic-type, remember?"

"So what, that doesn't mean she'll win." Hana said. "No harm in trying you know?"

Aqua nodded.

Soon, they finished cooking their dinner. They sort their meal is equal portions with each other.

Aqua then got the grape juice and the wine glasses. She poured each other a glass and lifted the glass. "To our love~."

"To our love~. And our futures~." Hana said clinging glass together and they sipped and ate their dinner. They enjoyed it as they nuzzled each other occasionally.

"That was so tasty~..." Aqua complimented.

"Thank you. You helped out too~." Hana said to her.

Aqua nodded and saw the sky become a dark blue. "It's night time already?"

"Yeah, come on. Let's have a bath~." Hana said getting up.

Aqua nodded and followed her.

They set the bathwater up and they set themselves inside.

They looked at each other lovingly. "This was a wonderful vacation home Aqua~."

"It sure was~." The Oshawott nodded.

"Thanks for inviting me~." she said sweetly.

"And thank you for marrying me~." Aqua replied with the same tone as the two closed spaces with each other.

They then embraced and lock lips and legs together, caressing and making out with each other tenderly.

As Hana licks tongues with Aqua, the latter grinds her pussy against the former's. "It is nice not to get interrupted almost everytime~." Hana muffled rubbing Aqua's chest with her own.

"Mmhm~..." Aqua nodded. "Can we do some more in bed~?"

"For my little-wott, anything~." Hana said affectionately.

They then kept going while washing each other until they orgasmed in the bath water. And then to their surprise, they were in their fully-evolved forms. "Whoa~... Are we gonna turn back soon?" Aqua asked.

"We have to. 'Cause we haven't even went to our second evolutions." Hana said seeing herself in her Meganium form. "Until then~.." Hana then helped Aqua up and into her arms, carrying her into the room.

She then places her in bed gently. Then she went on top of her, kissing her neck and nibbling her ears.

"Eep~..!" Aqua squealed cutely and Hana smirked seductively as she has her vines remove her natural shell armor.

"I find you more lovely bare skinned~." she whispered softly. "And cuter if you're submissive~."

"H-Hanaaa~..." Aqua blushes as she looks away embarrassed. "P-Please don't rape me so hard~..." She mock-begged as she winks at her.

Hana grins lustfully as she remembered how she wants to sex-slave her before they officially met. "You know something… I wanted to try a lot of things with you~..." she said as she sprouted vines to lock her limbs down and tighten around her body, keeping her secured and unable to move.

"Eee~... M-Mercy Mistress Hana~... Mercyyy~...!" Aqua played along very cutely, much to Hana's amusement.

"Mercy~?!" she said going into the sitting position and lifting her up. "I was just about to give you the best seat of the…" she paused as she slammed Aqua down, her cock going directly into her pussy. "HOUSE~!"

"KYAAAHHH~! MY CUTE LITTLE INNOCENCE~!" Aqua hollered out loud, surprising Hana and then the Samurott closed her mouth sheepishly.

"Hey, can you cry out a little louder, I think your friends didn't quite heard that~." Hana said snickering.

"S-Sorry…" Aqua said sadly, making an adorable pout.

"No need to apologize, it's alright~." Hana said giggling. "I didn't think you an squeal so loud though~." She then continues their roleplay sex. "And look at your little cherub nubs you got there~.." she said taking them and starting to pull them back.

"N-Nooo~...!" Aqua cringed as she felt her nipples being tugged.

"Wha~? Why are you so embarrassed~?!" she grinned her teeth showing. "You wanted to be with me so badly you would give birth to numerous babies if it means you could have me remember~?"

"I-I'm sorry, please~!" Aqua mock-begged again. "I didn't mean to upset you in anyway~!"

"Upset me? How so~? You're getting exactly what you wanted~!" she said with a grin. 'If you feel like I'm going too far, the safe word's roses~.' A pair of vines then sneaked from her back to wrap around together as a makeshift dildo for Aqua's anus.

"Th-th- that was all a-AAAHHH~!" she cried out as she felt the vines thrust right up her tailhole.

Hana then thrusts in and out of Aqua's orifices. "Take it all in, Baby-Wott~!"

"AAAIEEEE~!" she cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure from the thrusting.

"So~? Does it feel good, my cutie-love~?" Hana teased as she starts tickling her clitoris. "Is this everything you wanted and more~?"

Aqua then moaned louder in a different tone when the pleasure increased due to her clit being tickled.

The Meganium took interest and tickled the Samurott's clitoris slower to faster, back and forth or in the middle. "Oooh~... It's like you're singing sexually~." she giggled as she smacks her hips with her paws. "Music to my ears~."

"Kyah~! My butt~!" Aqua squealed and then Hana takes in her hand what appears to be a heart-shaped hard candy. "Wh-what's that~? W-Wait, don't tell me..!"

"Don't worry, Venus and Mother Rafflesia refined it with less monstrous effects on me." Hana explained.

Aqua takes a sigh of relief, but asked. "So what does it do?"

"It increases my lust and virility~. But I could most likely keep going in and out of you for the rest of the night even when you pass out." she twirls the candy between her fingers. "Oh what to do, what to do~..."

"M-Maybe we can share having the candy together~?"

"I decide what to do remember?" she said placing a ball gag in Aqua's mouth carefully. "Although, that's not a bad idea, but I only brought one~..."

"Mmmppphhh…" Aqua muffled annoyedly.

"Oh what to do, oh this is so hard~!" Hana stated exasperating, blue-balling Aqua intentionally.

The Samurott wanted to be sexed that she moves her hips upwards for her vagina to slide in and out, but Hana kept her still from her vines, so she can't even do that.

"Maybe I should… no no that won't do… How about… Nah, it won't work! Aaauugghh, why is this so hard~!" Hana cried out, but she's grinning on the inside.

"Hana! I want to enjoy this before we go home tomorrow!" Aqua demanded whining. "Please let's share it even if I pass out and have a lot of your semen inside meee!"

Hana then pops the candy in her mouth. At first Aqua was about to whine once again, but then her gag was taken off and Hana kisses her. She muffled in surprised as sucking sounds came out.

They soon pulled back with their saliva string being a little gooey and colored pink because of the candy. "Never experienced pleasure denial before?" Hana chuckled.

"I-I~..." Aqua was about to say something until her vaginal lips tightened and she felt a sexual burn rise. Her body glowed with the need for more pleasure. "Mrrmmm~! N-Need m-more~!"

Hana grinned as she lunged at her, thrusting in all the way, "Well you're gonna get it~! I'm gonna do you hard~!" She smacked her hips against Aqua's and their breasts bounced fast.

"AAAHHHIEE~!" Aqua cried out as her sexual fire was on overdrive.

Hana's cock twitched as it spurted out her seed in Aqua's womb which blasted out her creamy love juices. Despite that the Meganium still kept going inside her.

Aqua kept orgasming like a broken faucet, her eyes closed as she couldn't hold onto the immense pleasure. It was the same as Hana as she also passed out still doing Aqua.

"H-Honey~... Do me more~... I need you~..." Aqua muttered out weakly in her sleep.

"I'm always… there for you~..." Hana replied back as she continued to go in and out, squirting her cum inside her lover.


	18. S3 sneak peek

The sun was shining outside when we look to a female Plusle sitting at a bench, watching the lake. She took a deep breath and sighed comfortably. "Heehee, the water looks so pretty~. I oughta take a dip if I'm free~." She looks around to see if anyone's around.

To her relief, there was no one around. She smiled as she got up and started to head to the lake, taking off her clothes and hiding them underneath a bush.

She then stretched and rears up to jump in, diving underwater and shuddering a bit from the cold water. 'Brr! Good thing I went in one move!' she thought swimming up to the surface to take a gasp of oxygen.

"Once you get used to it, it's not too bad." the electric type stated swimming a bit.

She soon felt like laying down on float as she does a dead man's float. She stares into the sky with clouds slowly moving by, feeling the breeze blow by, her nipples and clitoris erecting from the cold, ticklish wind. "Eep~!" she yelped a bit from the breeze. "Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to skinny dip~." she said moving to poke at her breast.

She then stares at them. "I wonder how my sister would react if she catches me looking like this?"

"Let's see about that, Sis~!" A voice called from behind as two blue hands started groping her.

The plusle yelped from the grab and spasmed a bit, splashing water all around. "Eeeyyyaaahhh~! Let go let go let go let goooo~!" She cried out playfully trying to pull away.

She then looks behind her to see who's groping her, and as she thought, it was her twin sister, a Minun.

"Mina…" She muttered irritated at her surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"Aw, I'm just having some fun with my adorable twin~!" Mina said, "And also showing what could happen if you just happen to try skinny dipping in a lake. Seriously Plusai, that's kinda reckless!" she said in a concern tone until she then changes it to an excited one. "But I'm here now, so it's all good~! and I love recklessness~!"

Plusai blushes at her twin's words, "Well I love your maturity and cool-headedness~." she said softly a bit embarrassed. "Two of the reasons why I love you~..."

Mina smiles as she embraced Plusai tenderly. "I love you too sis~." She then leans in for a kiss.

"Mina~..." Plusai murmurred before locking lips together in a kiss.

They passionately made out and then they heard a flash. They jolted a bit as the looked around.

They then see a crowd flashing the cameras on their smartphones. Plusai trembled at the sight of so many pokemon catching them in the act.

Plusai looked pale as she realizes what's going on right now. "We gotta go." Mina stated grabbing Plusai and moving away to a less crowded area. "Outta the way!" she stated getting their clothes and bolting.

They then got away with the public chasing after them.


	19. S3 sneak peek 2

Plusai was walking through the town. "Glad that thing was passed, I wished I never done that."

"Why wouldn't you?" Mina asked.

"It was embarrassing. I'm surprised no one's uploaded the photos." The Plusle stated holding her arm.

"No worries, we still have each other~." Mina said rubbing her twin's back.

Plusai smiled warmly. 'This is so nice. I want to do a lot of things with her~... But… isn't it wrong? Sh-She's my sister, after all.' she thought sadly about that.

'My twin's so dearingly cute~.' Mina thought sweetly. She then imagines the two of them having fun together in the nude on bed. Kissing each other, holding each other close… getting intimate with each other. She then imagined herself on top and Plusai being submissive. 'Aww~! If only it could happen~...!' she thought feeling her bulge appear in her shorts.

Plusai noticed it in Mina's panties and blushed. Mina blushes as well. "Oh uh.. S-sorry about that. So what you want to do?"

"Well, I…" She tries deciding what to do. "How about we have lunch? Oh wait, I forgot my wallet at home." Mina said thinking. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up with ya."

Plusai nodded as she watches her leave. She then heads off to their favorite restaurant, the Blue Barrel. "I can hardly wait for Mina to catch up~..." as she was about to enter, she heard a soft giggle nearby. "Huh?" she looked around but saw no one. "Must be a child having fun." she shrugged entering.

"Ahem~...!" She heard. Plusai turned around to the noise. "Wh-Who is this?" she spoke looking around, trying to find out who spoke, but saw no one and shrugged and sat at a table.

"Hey, Sis~!" Mina called from the doors.

"Hey, right here~!" Plusai cried out as she waves her arm to her. "That was fast."

"Guess I was faster than I thought. How you doing?" Mina asked.

"Well… To be honest, someone's stalking me…"

"Really?" Mina asked looking serious. "You sure."

"Yeah, I heard giggling before I came in. I thought it was just a child, but then someone spoke out a bit and it sounded the same as the giggle."

Mina felt bad as they remembered them survival-horror games with stalkers they used to play. "Stalkers… Ugh, I hate them as much as you do, Sis."

"Wh-what should we do?" Plusai asked softly.

"Well, if it were me in this situation, I'd look at them right in the eye and say a specific safeword that just pops into my head."

"I would leave the situation and go to a safe place like home." Plusai stated.

Mina then sits next to her closely. "Don't worry, if anything happens I'll protect you~." She patted on her shoulder.

The Plusle felt calmer when her sister is close. "Thank you." She then leans on her shoulder, starting to close her eyes a bit in relief. 'I feel so safe with her by my side~.'

They then look at the menu. "I'll take a beef parmesan." Plusai ordered, looking at the Medicham waitress.

"And I'll have a chicken cordon bleu." Mina ordered.

"Mind if we sit here?" A voice spoke up. The two look to see a Latios and Latias together.

"No, we don't mind." Plusai said.

"Nice to meet you~." The Latias said with a warm smile.

"Uh… Nice to meet you too." Plusai said as she doesn't know her name. "My name's… Plusai."

"I'm Mina." she said. "What're your names?" she asked the Eon pokemon.

"I'm Tio~." The Latios answered. "My sister's name is Tia." she pointed to the Latias who waved her hand happily.

You two are sisters?" Plusai asked surprised.

"Whoa, just like us~!" Mina said. "We're twins ourselves~." she said with a smile as she embraces Plusai on her side.

"Eep~! M-Mina, we're in public~!" she said with a small smile.

"Sorry~." Mina apologized. "I just love you so much~."

"I-I love you too sis~." she said hugging back. 'S-stay calm, can't look too embarrassed about this!'

"Well, you two seem to be in perfect sync if you know what I mean~." Tio chimed.

"Hmm?" Plusai asked. "Well I guess you can say we're very close." She said as Mina was shaking her hips close to her. "She's always there for me when I get scared~."

"Aww, you big flatterer~!" Mina said rubbing the top of her head.

Tia giggles at how she teases her. The Plusle shuddered from the sound. 'Wait… that giggle… could it be?' She then remembers that time in the restaurant. "Were you… watching me?"

Tia nods, answering her question.

"Wh-why were you doing that?" Mina asked showing concern.

"Doing what?"

"Spying on her of course!" Mina stated.

"Well~..." Tia said as she's about to explain, then she got up from her seat. "Have you ever heard of Angel Water~?"

"Huh? Yeah, a evolving Oshawott who goes around in revealing outfit fighting mutants and stuff right?"

"Well, right now. She needs someone to be her replacement for the time being."

"What? Why?" Mina asked blushing from pursuing this.

"Well…" Tio scratched the back of her head as she answers.

"What?" Mina asked confused.

"She's egnant-pray." Tia muttered.

"Huh?" Plusai asked.

"Egnant-pray." Tio repeated.

"Egnant-pray?" Mina asked confused.

"Don't you know how to speak Pig Latin?" Tio asked.

"I don't know pig latin." Mina shakes her head with Plusai looks confused.

"And I ought-thay Aqua-Ensei-Say as-way is-thay im-day once…"

"That's confusing to understand!" Plusai complained. "English please?!"

"And I thought Aqua-Sensei was this dim once…"

"Tio, not many pokemon learn pig latin. It's not their fault." Tia explained, "It took me quite a while to understand what you were saying myself."

"Hmm… Well anyway, Aqua is now walking for two."

"Oh. Oohh.." They both said in realization with a slight blush. "But what about Angel Sky?"

"We tried asking her but…" Tia started.

"She has to be at her own region." Tio answered.

"So we're the only ones?" Plusai asked.

"Yes, you are." Tia stated. "The other angels on the other hand…"

"They're too busy with their lives to provide much help, but if you call them, they can help during a mission."

"Junie can help you in sword practice and Ellie could help in ranged combat."

"Sera can help you two with dual-wielding swords and archery." Tio added. "As well as maintaining your composure."

"Nami can help in close-combat." Tia explained.

"Can't Junie help with close combat?"

"She'll help in sword skills." Tia explained. "Nami can help you with Naginata."

"Ace and Crystal will help you in tactics."

Mina listens to the intently and look them in the eyes. "Why are you asking us? You two hardly know us and we hardly know you?

"Because we've been trying to find compatible Pokemon who would be able to link with us to use a specially unique Angel System." Tia explained.

"Plus… we have this feeling… you two care about each other more than you two want to admit." Tio explained calmly. "It's like us in your way."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Plusai asked shuddering a bit, hoping it's not what she think they're getting.

"We're not trying to force you." Tia said calmly. "I feel like… you two love each other more than just sisters. You want to be with each other intimately~."

Plusai shuddered as she said that last word.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Mina asked shakingly. "She's my sister!"

"But you kissed!" Tio reminded.

"Kissed?" Mina asked playing dumb.

"You even thought about doing her~!" Tio teased.

"Wh-what?" she stated blushing as she backed away a bit. "N-no I haven't.."

Tio then leans down to nuzzle on her. "It's alright, don't be ashamed of it. You don't need to be~." She then sneaks her hands to her a little.

"Wh-why not?" Mina said fearfully at the feeling. Then she felt something grabbing her chest. She yelped when she looked down and felt the Latios holding them carefully. She then massages them as she squeezes them firmly but gently.

"Because me and Tia are the same~." She whispers in her ear.

"A-Ah~..?" Mina gasped as she blushes with pleasure. "Then… you two…"

"We're are the Angels of Twincest~." Tia said moving to nuzzle Plusai's cheek with hers. "Venus coupled us due to our uncanny resemblances and shared abilities as already Legendaries~!"

"The gear we have works better as our love and bond is strong~." Tio added.

"When one of us say a specific codeword, the other one of us has to acknowledge it." Tia explained as she started to rub and caress the Plusle's sides.

"Uhh… Please don't kidnap us." Plusai pleaded squirming a bit.

"No, we won't kidnap you." Tia assured them.

"What are you gonna do to us?" 

"We're gonna make you into angels~!"


End file.
